What Do You want?
by jaden12354
Summary: What happens to Bella when some one follows her to Forks who is not normal? Who is this weird guy who seems to pop up every where and what happens when things get violent? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella pov:**

I always hated how nobody ever talked to me here in phoenix, but I never wanted to move up to Forks to live with Charlie. I mean I don't even know why my mom likes Phil. He is a total nerd, but of course Renee has to fall for him and kick me out of the house.

Well it's not totally like that but that's how I like to put it so don't have to say the extremely long story of how he is involved with baseball meaning that he has to travel around a lot. Then how my mom doesn't want to leave me behind, but gets lonely when he is away.

It's kind of sad that I only have one week before I have to go live with Charlie. It would be so much more dramatic if I had real friends though. Renee says that going to live with Charlie might be a good thing because a lot of people are nice up there, and if I don't find any friends at school I could always be friends with Billy Black's son Jacob.

Charlie and Billy have been really good friends since before I can remember. When I used to visit Charlie in the summer, I would always play with Billy's daughters, but they were way older than me, and are probably out of the house by now. I don't remember Billy's son, but he must be nice cause his sisters were.

It was suprising at school; on my last Monday, people were being nice to me, and talking to me. It was like they knew I was leaving, but I never told told anyone, so how would they know? Why would they care anyway? Even the witches of the school (as I liked to call them) were actually talking to me. The scariest part was they invited me to a party on Friday. I thought it was kind of funny cause I knew I wasn't going to go,I hated parties. Especially any high school parties around here with people getting drunk and making out. Really not my type of outing, plus I couldn't dance, at all.

Then on Tuesday this guy came up to me and started to talk to me. It was kind of awkward having to tilt my head up to look at him because he had to be at least six foot, and I was only 5'4.

"So are you planning on going to that party this Friday?" He asked me.

"Actually no, I have a lot of things going on."

"Well that's too bad because I was hoping you would be willing to go with me."

"Ya, too bad, well I guess I'll see you around then, bye!" And that's when he grabbed my arm with this extremely strong force and it hurt really bad!

"Just wait up a minute, I doubt you can't make it, you just don't want to go with me huh?"

"N-no umm my mom is going to meet someone in F-flagstaff, and my grandma is coming down to stay with me so I don't get l-lonely all by my self, and I want to h-help her get settled in, and could you let go of me now?"

"Well I could come over and help you help your grandma, and then take you to the party." But he tightened his grip so that I couldn't even move. Wasn't anyone seeing this?

"I don't even know your name, why would I let you know where I live, and then let you drive me to a stupid party that I don't even want to go to?"

"My name is Aaron, and because this is your last week in town, and I wanted you to remember Phoenix a little better," He said the last part through gritted teeth, like he was about to explode with anger. How was nobody noticing him doing this to me? We were in the middle of the cafeteria for crying out loud!

"Let go of me! I've never even seen you before! And how do you know this is my last week? I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear me, and thankfully someone did!

"Dude, what are you doing to her? Let go of her, don't be so upset over a rejection jeez," Some guy said who I think is on the football team. As soon as he let go of me, I ran as fast as I could to get out of the cafeteria. Of course I tripped once making a fool of myself, but surprisingly nobody laughed, and come to think of it, nobody was talking, and I didn't even hear any voices when I was talking to Aaron. If everyone saw what was going on why didn't they stop it?

My next class was algebra. I went and sat down in the very last row where I wasn't noticeable. I hardly paid attention as Mr. Clark moaned on as I looked out the window. I didn't even notice when he called my name three times, then finally I looked up, but I didn't know what to say.

"Five to the sixth power," I jumped two feet in the air the voice scared the crap out of me. It was so soft I knew the teacher didn't hear it.

"Five to the sixth power," I mumbled to Mr. Clark.

"Very good, I guess you are listening Miss Swan," Mr. Clark said. When he went back to teaching I turned around and there was the same guy from lunch. I jumped again when he turned to face me. Surprisingly I wasn't terrified. I don't know why not though, he had this look in his eyes that looked like I was the prey and he was the predator. But when he didn't look away I was locked onto his gaze, and I wanted so badly to raise my hand to be excused.

Finally he looked away and I could raise my hand.

"Yes Bella?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Could I be excused to use the restroom please?" I asked.

"Go ahead," He said reluctantly as if he was hoping I would enlighten him with information that he had never heard of.

As I was walking out the door I glanced up at the clock. I still had two and a half hours before I could leave. Maybe I could act sick and go to the nurse, she would send me home in a heartbeat. I'm going to the bathroom anyway, I could make myself throw up or something, then she can't keep me here. Yes that's what I'll do, then an all but too familiar voice broke my thoughts.

"So I guess I scared you a little bit back there huh?" He asked in a sarcastic voice. I kept walking ignoring him, the bathroom can't be too far away. Maybe if I ignore him he will lose interest and go bug some other girl. What was with him? I had never seen him in my life, and now he was following me. I always have the best luck, not.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever, I can keep up with you i'm pretty fast, and you know you can't run without tripping," How does he know so much about me? Just ignore him, is his pace quickening? Its so hard to hear his footsteps, which is awkward because he's so big.

"You shouldn't walk away from me, I just want to talk."

"Ok, talk."

"But it's so rude to talk to someone when their back is turned to me."

"Well I have to go to the bathroom really bad, and this is my only set of clothes and I don't want to embarrass myself, so let's make this an exception."

He chuckled to himself, "Now your making up excuses aren't you, am I really that scary of a person?"

"Actually I'm not scared of you, I think just it's a little creepy when somebody starts stalking you all of a sudden. It makes you wonder if they just want a date to a party."

He chuckled again. What was so funny? " I won't come any closer, if you turn around now. I will even turn my head if that makes you happy."

"What's the point of me turning around if your gonna just turn your head?"

"Just do it!"

I saw this as my escape. I started to turn around slowly, and when I saw him start to turn, I took off running. But to my dismay I wasn't paying attention and all of a sudden I rammed into what felt like a brick wall. Since when is there a brick wall in the middle of the hallway?

That's when I looked up from the floor and saw him standing there above me.

"I told you not to run, maybe you should listen to me sometimes."

"H-how did y-you d-do that?"

"That's not what the conversation is about right now is it?"

"Ok, um you have my attention, talk."

"Well it took long enough. I would be way more comfortable if we did this at my place you know?"

"No I don't know! I don't want to go anywhere alone with you! Do you think I'm stupid? You could rape me for all I know!" And with that I started to get up. Maybe some teachers would hear me screaming and come out to see what was going on.

"Don't even try to walk away from me! Who do you think you are, standing up to me?"

"I don't know who I'm standing up to, but I sure as heck don't care!" And I turned around and started to walk away but I didn't hear his footsteps so I broke into a run. Just to find myself being tackled.

"You know my friends always said it was nice to be a girls first kiss. I never actually got to experience it, cause all my girls were experienced unlike you." Ok now I was getting freaked out. He had an iron grip again so I couldn't even move.

"How do you know I'm not 'experienced'?"

"Seriously Bella? Everyone knows you've never had a boyfriend before."

"What seriously makes you think that I want you? You jerk face!" And I spit in his face which was extremely close to mine.

"Feisty are we? I always like a challenge. Well maybe we could get into some action now, so Mr. Clark doesn't start to wonder what we are doing."

"Exactly, but you have to get off me first before I scream so we can get back to class." And that's when he tried to kiss me. I tried to resist as much as I could by turning my head around, but that was resolved to him holding it strait, but then I got one of my arms free and punch him. It paused him for a minute, and then a miracle happened.

"Aaron! Get off the young lady! You should know better!" Some really big buff guy said. Aaron listened and gave me a chance to run of to the nurse's office to get out of here forever!


	2. home

Chapter 2

**Bella's pov:**

Renee wasn't very happy when she had to come pick me up early, then it didn't make her any happier when I said I wanted to go to Forks tonight.

"Well Charlie doesn't have you enrolled till Monday and he won't be expecting you, so why can't you just wait till Saturday?"

"Well the sooner I leave, the sooner you get to be with Phil. Works out better for everyone."

"I would be alone for 4 days, so no it doesn't, and I want to spend some time with my baby before she goes off to Washington. What's the sudden rush anyways? Last time I checked you hated Forks."

This would be the hard part. "Well you know I wanted to move in first before I started school."

"Bella, I doubt it will be that hard to move in. You're not bringing a lot anyways. And look at you; you just came home from school sick. Now you want to go run off on a plane to a place that will most likely make you sicker?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I feel fine. I'm not going to die or anything."

"If it wasn't that bad, then why did you come home sick?"

"Ok, how about I leave tomorrow?"

"Bella, you are leaving Saturday. No whats, ifs, or buts." And with that she walked away.

What if Aaron figures out where I live and tries to find me? What if he tries to hurt Renee? Ugh! Why does she have to be so difficult?

That night I had a horrible dream:

"_Bye mom. I'll call you when I get to Charlie's house. I'll try not to kill myself either, so don't worry about anything happening to me. Charlie will take care of me. Love you so much!"_

_Renee had tears in her eyes as she waved me away. I started to go through security. That took about an hour until I boarded the plane._

_I sat down in the window seat and I watched the plane take off and got ready for my new life. At least I was away from Aaron. _

"_Looks like I get the best seat in the plane." A deep voice said. I turned my head and started screaming. I tried to get up from my seat but he just tackled me and then we weren't in the plane anymore. We were in this empty room that never ended. I was screaming my heart out when he when he said " You will never get away from me," and he rolled over in laughter and I started to run but it seemed like I wasn't going anywhere. I was just running in place next to him, never getting away._

Then I was being shaken awake by Renee.

"You scare me to death when you scream in your sleep! God, I feel like somebody is killing you."

"Just a bad dream, sorry for waking you up mom."

"It's ok, I was already up. I'm about to leave for work pretty soon here though. Just take a day to rest up, you need it. Well I gotta go to work honey, bye.

When she left, I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't get him out of my head. Finally, I decided to get up and pack.

I wasn't going to bring much since I won't need many shorts up there. I really didn't know what I would do for 3 days. Maybe I could clean the house for Renee, a going away kinda thing.

Ok, now that everything is clean she has to let me go. What should my excuse be? I hate lying, well it's more I totally suck at it. Then a car pulled in the driveway. Is that her? No, it's too early, who else could it be?

I went to the door slowly and looked out the little window. Didn't expect what I saw at all. It was Courtney, the head of the 'It' group. What was she doing here?

"I can see you, now open the door!"

Always snotty. "What do you want, and why are you talking to me all of a sudden?"

"Because everyone at school wants you to remember Phoenix better."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since that Aaron kid came. He really freaks us out so we just do what he says so he leaves us alone. Anyways he really wants you at that party for some reason."

"Well I'm not going, and how does everybody all of sudden know about me leaving? I never told anyone!"

"Well he found out somehow, because that's how everyone else knows."

"Well I'm not going to that party."

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because I will be in Fo-, out of town by then." I didn't want to tell her where I was going just in case she told Aaron everything I was saying.

"Oh, whatever. I don't know why he wants you to go so bad. Well I don't care, so bye, I guess."

"Yea, bye." And I shut the door and slid down it. Now he was sending other people to get me to go to the stupid party. What if he sent that big guy that told him to let go of me in the hallway yesterday? I mean Aaron was big, but that guy was twice his size.

I really needed to get out of here, and fast. Pretty soon Aaron would probably come here looking for me, and he had to know where I lived if Courtney knew.

Soon I was lying down in front of the door when Renee tried to get in.

"Bella?" Is that you on the floor? What are you doing on the floor? What has gotten into you lately?"

I jumped up quickly, and Renee walked in. "Oh, you cleaned up for me. Thank you, what's wrong?"

I was holding in tears because I knew she wouldn't let me go if I started crying. "Can I please just go to Forks?"

"Are you crying? Bella, tell me what's going on."

"No, I just have watery eyes from all the cleaning supplies. Trust me; nothing is wrong, I've just been thinking about how Charlie must feel all by himself all the time. And I don't want to make him go through much more of his horrible cooking."

"Well maybe, if you want to go this bad I could exchange your ticket, but I'll miss you so much Bells."

"Yea, I'll miss you too, mom." I said as went to my room to think about what this Aaron guy could possibly want with me, and why he wanted me to go to that party so bad. I am going to have to get some answers and soon. But who could I ask? Who could I trust?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed, it makes me feel so good that you like my story! Please keep it up!**

Chapter 3 

**Bella's POV**

I laid in bed thinking for quite a while of what is going to happen. What if he does actually follow me on the plane? What would I do then? Nobody would know that he had been following me or stalking me. I would have nowhere to go, have no safety at all. Well I don't think he would really follow me on to a plane, he cannot be that obsessed yet, I barely even know him. He will probably just move on and won't bother me anymore, move to another girl. Yea he will…

"Bella, could you come down here for a moment?" What could she want now? Well maybe she is going to tell me when I am leaving.

"Yes, mom?"

"Well, I have a bit of a problem. You see, there is a major storm in Port Angeles, and all flights are delayed until Friday. So you won't be able to leave until Sunday."

"What? Are you serious? No way, I cannot stay here that long. It is too dangerous! Can't you get me on one of the planes going on Friday?"

"Wait what, how is it too dangerous? I demand you to tell what is going on. You tell me everything, why not this?"

"Because nothing is going on! Ok, I am perfectly fine. I just want to get out of here and see Charlie, and did I say dangerous? I meant boring, and hot." 

"But then why would you say…"

"Mom it slipped, I was thinking of something else and it just came out wrong. Nothing is going on!" And with that, she turned around and looked at the computer screen.

I knew she was disappointed in me, but I knew that couldn't tell her. She would not understand, and she would just want me to stay here longer and go to the school counselor to 'work things out', but we could never work things out unless I did what he wanted, which I was not willing to do. What ever that was I knew it was not good.

He never told me what he wanted from me. I think he just wants to rape me or something. He said he just wanted to talk, but what did he want to talk about? Maybe if I got the courage to do it, I could actually talk to him because that is what he said he wanted and maybe he will leave me alone! Of course, I would go armed and protected, just in case.

There is just one problem, I do not know where he lives, and I cannot bring a knife to school. Maybe Courtney would at least know his number or at least some way to contact him outside of school. So with that plan in mind I went downstairs to tell Renee where I was going.

"Mom, I'm going to a friend's house to say goodbye, because I don't want to go through the dramatic scene of it later."

"Ok, honey, be careful."

"Yea, yea. What time do you want me to be home?"

"Well its 5:30 now so be home by like 7."

"Ok." I said as I walked out of the door. Now to remember where Courtney lived. Um, oh yea she lives next to that abandoned house three blocks down.

I started walking when I saw a blue eclipse pass by me for the second time quite slow. It freaked me out, but it did not speed up as it made its way down the street. It also had darkly tinted windows so I could not see who was driving it. I picked up my pace when I saw it pass by for the third time, and started walking in the yards of homes so I was not very close to the road.

Courtney's house was now only one block away and I had seen the car five times. Why, oh, why didn't I bring a weapon with me? I knew something like this would happen! Then the eclipse parked in the abandoned house next to Courtney's and out stepped our good 'ol friend Aaron and some other guy.

I immediately turned around and started to sprint back to my house, but I knew I would not make it. He was really quick in the hallway on Tuesday why wouldn't he be now? I absolutely hated myself for doing this. How could I do this to Renee and Charlie? I bet he was excited to see his only daughter this weekend.

I was surprised at how Far I had run without tripping or being tackled. My house was only one block away. I might make it! I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it I kept telling myself and I tripped three houses away from mine, and that's when I chanced to look back, and there was nobody even there!

I felt like a complete idiot. I probably looked so stupid running as fast as I could with nobody coming after me. Maybe he is not that obsessed. Maybe he just has a little anger management problems when he does not get what he wants.

When I got up, I started to walk back to my house when I heard the eclipse start up again, then I booked it inside my house.

"Are you back already? That was a fast goodbye. What did you just go up to them, say goodbye then walk away?" She started to chuckle.

"I'm not that anti-social. She wasn't home so I came back."

"She must live pretty close, because you were gone only 15 minutes."

"Yea, she lives like 3 blocks down."

"Oh, well what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Um, I'll just heat up the left over lasagna."

"That sounds good, could you heat up some for me?"

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks Bells, you're the best."

I figured she was e-mailing Phil again. She always asks me to make dinner when she is e-mailing him. 

After dinner, I went up to my room again. I decided to do my homework from Tuesday because Renee probably was going to make me go to school tomorrow. When I finished I was going to start writing my essay in language arts when I got an e-mail. It was from an anonymous e-mail.

_Hey Bella, _

_So I guess you saw my new car. Are you excited, because that's the one I will be taking you to the party in? I'm planning to take you out to eat before we drop by there for a couple of hours then we could hang out at my place. Well give me some suggestions on where you want to eat._

_Love,_

_Aaron _

_P.S. E-mail me back at ___

Who does he think he is? Oh my god, now he definitely knows where I live. So I have no choice but to leave Phoenix before that party or go with him. Wait a minute though, he can't make me come out of my house, and he probably won't wait all night and all day Saturday.

I could tell him that I would go with him then say that I'm sick and that I can't go. I would have to be a good actor this week. Which just sucks because I never made it into the plays in drama for a reason.

That night I had the nightmare about him following me onto the plane again. Except this time, I don't think I screamed aloud because Renee never yelled at me. She was still asleep when I woke up so all was good so far.

At school I had to act like nothing bad ever happen between us and I had to pretend that he was perfectly normal, not stalker like or creepy, perfectly normal. I could do this, just take a deep breath.

When I walked out the door, There was a black car parked in my drive way and Courtney was inside it. She waved when I walked out.

"Hurry up; we are going to be late!" She giggled. Why was she picking me up? She hates me, and now she is picking me up and begging me to go to that party? Aaron must freak them out as much as he creeps me out.

I sat down in the car and her best friend Janelle was sitting the backseat. "Why are you picking me up, and why are you sitting in the backseat?"

"Ok now that he is out of hearing range, Aaron, the creep, well he wants us to befriend you and invite you over Friday to do hair and make up so you can't back out at the last minute." Courtney said.

"Well the thing about that is, um my cousin is coming over and spending the night tonight, so she can make me her make up doll. Sorry to let you down."

"Tell that to Aaron."

"I will."

We arrived at the school a couple of minutes later and he was waiting outside the school with the guy that got out of the car with him yesterday, and the guy from the hallway on Tuesday.


	4. help

**A/N: Hey guys I'm not sure about this chapter so tell me what you think ****J**

**Also I just want to thank everyone who reviews it really makes my day you have no idea. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I got out of the car as slowly as I possible could with out looking retarded. I was dreaded this moment so much, and I had no idea what I was going to say to him. What if he broke into my house when I said I was sick to see if I was really sick or if I was just faking it?

Uh-oh, he's walking towards me, put a smile on Bella. I started to walk towards the school acting like I didn't see him, but he walked in my path.

"Morning sunshine," He looked down at me and smiled.

"Umm hi?"

"Why didn't you e-mail me back?"

"Be cause I don't have your e-mail address, duh." I guess I could play dumb, just to make him more mad.

"I left it after that e-mail I sent you."

"Oh, well my computer is broken, sorry."

"Oh, do you want me to come over and fix it?"

"No thanks, I hired a guy to come do it today so I guess I will check my e-mail when he is done with it."

"Why don't you check in technology today?"

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Well don't forget because I want you to e-mail me back."

"Maybe we should get to class, the bell is about to ring."

"Ok." And with that he grabbed my hand and about dragged me into school. When someone whistled and yelled "Whoa, is Aaron whipped now?" he tightened his grip and I thought he was going to break my hand.

We finally reached my classroom and I immediately wanted to run in the door. He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head and opened the door, so he only got my cheek. Since he didn't want to make a scene and make me face him when he kissed me so he let me go.

For once I was happy to see my teachers. I sat right in their view of seeing and paid attention to their lessons. I never wanted the class to end, because Aaron would wait for me outside of the class. My next class was technology so I would have to reply to his email. Well at lest it wasn't lunch where I would have to probably sit next to him.

I was actually pretty lucky, because I didn't have enough time to even look at his email because Mrs. Reilly kept us all busy doing stuff and we would get a detention for doing other things that we are supposed to do on 'our own time'.

When the bell rang for lunch I was dreading it so much but I walked with everyone else so that we wouldn't be alone for even a second. He wasn't outside my classroom so I kept on walking to the cafeteria. He still wasn't there when I got inside so I asked Courtney if I could sit at her table since there was only one seat left and then he couldn't sit next to me and she thankfully said yes.

Courtney and her friends all talked amongst themselves and ignored me, but it suited me fine. Aaron came in a bit later but I turned around and hoped he wouldn't notice me. He never came up to me, but I could feel his eyes boring into my back. Lunch went by really fast of course, and Aaron met me outside the cafeteria.

"I was looking for you outside of the technology room." He said into my ear as he slipped his hand into mine.

"Well, you weren't there so I thought you were going to meet me in the cafeteria."

"I see you are hanging with Courtney more, it was nice of you to leave me a seat."

"Sorry."

I could tell I was getting him mad by the second. Maybe if I kept this up, he would give up and just move on. Though I knew in the back of my mind that he would never give up until he got what he wanted which was still anonymous.

We walked into our next class together and I sat in the same seat as Tuesday and he sat next to me, again.

"Mr. Stammers, could you please come to my desk please?" Aaron moaned and went up to Mr. Clark

"The counselor office wants to see you." And then I didn't see him for the rest of class. I actually enjoyed my time without him. Nobody seemed to like him either except those two guys he was standing with in the morning. He seems to creep Courtney out pretty bad too if he makes her be this nice to me. When the bell rang Mr. Clark called me to stay after class.

"Bella do you need to talk to anyone about something?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you don't look very happy, in fact you look scared."

"A little, but you don't have to worry about it, family problems." I lied and started to walk away before the hallways started to clear up.

"You know you don't always have to keep everything held up inside you. Sometimes it's good to let it all out, it makes you feel better. I'm always here if you need someone."

"Thanks." I said and walked out to find an anxious Aaron waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He snapped.

"I dropped my books, I had to pick them up." And he pulled me away, and as I looked back I saw Mr. Clark looking at me through the window. How did he know when he sees me an hour a day and wants to help, when people see me all day just stand there and let this happen.

"So what did I miss?"

"We just went over our latest test, where did you go?"

"The counselors changed my schedule, but don't worry I now have next period with you instead of last period. Apparently there is too many people in Mr. Clark's class, so now I'm in Mrs. Smith's class."

"Oh."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yea, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean, that you don't want to go?"

"Are you bipolar or something? I've never wanted to go!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Am I your slave or something?"

"No! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to act like this at all!"

"What you don't like me anymore? I'm sure there are plenty other girls that want to go that stupid party with you, because I don't!"

"You're going whether you want to or not." and he turned around and started walking. I turned the other way and started walking towards Mr. Clark's room.

"Bella! Where do you think you're going?" He yelled. It just made me run and everyone moved out of my way.

"Aaron, please come to the office, Aaron, please come to office, thank you." The intercom boomed. Finally things were working in my favor. I had no other choice, I had to tell Mr. Clark. I had no idea what Aaron would do, but I knew he could probably do the worst thing in the world to me, but I didn't exactly know what that was.

"Isabella, you stop right now!"

Oh, crap. I should have known that no voice over the intercom would stop him. I only knew one thing that would stop him, but I had no clue where he was or whose side he was on. I was only a few steps away from the classroom I was headed for when I crashed to the floor. I turned my head and he was standing above me.

"I thought you learned by now that you can't run away from me. Now where on earth do you think you are going?" Mr. Clark please open your door! God, tell him to open his door!

"Away from you."

"What?"

"You heard me! Now get away from me."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Step away from the girl Aaron." Jeremy said, he was also on the football team. Didn't the bell ring? What was everyone still doing in the hallway?

"Or what? You gonna force me?"

"Yes, I am."

"You and what army?" And Jeremy stepped to the side and like almost the whole varsity football team was standing next to him. Surprisingly, Aaron backed away and a crowd of girls rushed over to me and started pulling me up.

"Bella, you have to stand." Janelle said. And that's when I snapped back to reality. Wait all these people are helping _me_?

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Uh, isn't it kind of obvious that we are helping you get away from him. A bunch of us have been planning to help you for a while but didn't know when the right moment was, and then we didn't know what he would do to you when he was that mad. I mean he scares us all out of our pants, so we can't imagine what it is like for you because you don't have that many people to talk to." Ok, this was definitely a dream. Courtney opened Mr. Clarks door and I walked in the classroom. Thankfully this was his prep hour or I don't know what I would have done.

"Bella? What happened, you look worse than before. Girls, what is going on?"

"Mr. Clark, we have something to tell you." A different girl said.

They told him everything that had happened this week. They just didn't know what happened in the hallway on Tuesday. Nobody but me knew about the email, and when I was trying to go to Courtney's house. No, they only saw what happened in the cafeteria on Tuesday and what happened today.

"Isabella, why didn't you tell me any of this when I was talking to you this morning?" I just burst into tears. I couldn't say anything and I felt all eyes on me.

"Thank you girls, I won't forget to reward you for this, head to class tell your teachers to talk to me about your tardiness. I need to talk to Bella." They all left and I finally felt safe from Aaron.

**A/N How did you like it? Don't forget to review, thank you. **


	5. options

**A/N Hey everybody, thank you so much for those of you that reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy lately but thanks for all your support! My goal of reviews is 5 for this chapter, help me reach it and I will update faster!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"Isabella, Why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening? Someone can help you." Mr. Clark asked with sympathy in his eyes. I didn't want any of this happening, I just wanted to go Forks and forget all about this and move on without being the center of attention.

"Isabella, nobody can help you if you don't help yourself. I will ask again, why did you tell anybody? Does your mother know you're being harassed like this?"

"No, I was afraid if I told her she wouldn't let me go live with Charlie."

"Now why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't think Charlie can take care of me."

"When is this going to happen?"

"My flight is this weekend, I thought that if I just let this all go and ignored it would all go away, and it will once I leave."

"Well, what do you plan on doing till then?"

"I haven't exactly thought about that, maybe I could just stay home until I leave this Sunday."

"I don't see what missing one day of school could do since you won't be coming back to this school anymore. Well this is not my decision to make and I shouldn't have even brought it up I need to send you to the counselor, this is not my matter to discuss."

"No, please no. She'll call my mom, and then my mom will want me to 'work things out' like kindergartners."

"I don't know what to do, you're not supposed to be here and talking to me. Maybe you could no, no I can't give you ideas like that…"

"Uh, Mr. Clark, do you think I could go home? I really don't want to stay here anymore."

"How would you do that, you can't fake being sick, it's technically impossible, and how would you get home? If you don't want your mother to know, she would be curious as to how you were perfectly fine this morning and now you're feeling awful for the second time this week…"

"I can walk home, it's not that big of a deal I've been doing it since middle school."

"Yea, but that's with crossing guards and fellow students with you. There are a lot of predators out there now-a-days, and a pretty girl like you all by yourself on a lonely street isn't the smartest idea."

"I don't think people go around looking for trouble in the middle of the day, that's more of a night event."

"I wouldn't take the chance, and they won't let you leave school before the bell with out an adult anyways, and its against my rules to give a student a ride home."

"So my only options are tell my mom what's going on, or tough it out for the rest of the day."

"I think it's best to tell your mother, I don't think she will be that intolerant-"

"I choose option two."

"Now are you sure you want to go back to class?"

"Yea, I think I will need a pass. Mrs. Cordelia is really strict on passes."

"Ok, I hope you made the right choice." He started to write me a pass. Next was language, I wonder if he has that class. I really hope not.

When I walked into the room, I could tell people were talking about me, because everyone stopped talking and stared at me. Aaron wasn't there thankfully, and some people scooted over for me to sit down.

"Do you have a pass Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Cordelia asked without turning her head from the board.

"Yes." I handed her my pass.

"What took you so long to join us?"

"I was in Mr. Clark's room." Mrs. Cordelia pulled up the pass up to look at it and nodded her head and pointed to the desks.

"Go ahead and take a seat, ask someone for their notes." One of Jeremy's friends motioned for me to sit by them so I did and asked for his notes.

Language went by pretty quick and when the bell rang I was dreading it, if this period could last forever I would have loved it, but of course nothing was working in my favor lately. Out in the halls Courtney came up to me and asked if I wanted a ride home again. Of course I agreed, the faster I could get in my house, the better.

Walking out to Courtney's car, I could feel all eyes on me. I hated being the center of attention, which made me hate Aaron even more since this was all his fault. When we arrived at my house I thanked Courtney and walked to my front door. It was unlocked which was unusual, was Renee home? 

"Mom, are you home?" I asked hoping dearly that it was her.

"Yea, Bella? Your home early."

"Well Courtney gave me a ride home today." I silently sighed thankful that it was mom.

"Isn't that the girl whose house you went over to the other day? You seem to talk about her a lot this week."

"Really? I didn't notice, I thought I always talked about her." At least my lies are getting better. I used to never be able to lie, and I think I've lied to my mother everyday this week.

"Well, I didn't notice. Well come in the kitchen with me, I have some spaghetti cooking, I have some news for you."

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, it's not that great this week, I'll try to update within a couple of days. Don't forget to review!**


	6. a visitor

**A/N Hopefully you guys will help me reach my goal of reviews, which remains at 5, this time. I told you I would try to review within a couple of days, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"_Bella, I have some news for you."_

**Bella POV**

"Really, good or bad?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"We will establish that later, but for now you have a visitor." A visitor? Who would want to see me other than… no, it couldn't be him wouldn't he still be in the principles office? Then I was proved wrong again when I walked around the counter into my kitchen.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me as I walked in. Ok, now he is officially a stalker. Great, now he's brought my mom into this now.

"Hi, mom, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure Bells, Aaron was it?" He nodded, "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Certainly." I took her into the living room, plainly out of earshot.

"What is he doing here?"

"Well he said you and him were good friends and was sad that you were leaving and wanted to know why, since you wouldn't tell him apparently." I can't believe him, sucking up to my mom to make me stay longer.

"It's all a lie, this is what I've been keeping from you mom, he needs to leave now."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to be embarrassed about having a boyfriend, oh I'm so proud, my baby's first boyfriend." He wishes.

"No, mom, you don't understand. I can't tell you now but if you tell him to leave I will explain it."

"Well I invited him over for dinner, and it's rude just too un-invite somebody."

"Well he's not too nice either, mom, please."

"Honey, I'm sorry but I'm not a rude person, he is staying, and your gonna like it. You should be enjoying your first date with the parents." And she walked back into the kitchen. "Aaron you can go talk to Bella in the living room, you probably don't want to stay in here and watch me cook."

I heard him get up from the kitchen table and start walking in my direction. My only escape was to bolt out the door, but he would catch me in a split second.

"Hey how's it going Bella?" He said with a innocent grin on his face. I had to admit he was a pretty good actor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To meet your mother and ask for her permission to take you to the dance, since that's the wonderful gentleman she seems to think of me."

"Get out now, before I call the police and have you arrested for harassment."

"I don't think you would want to do that with your mother as an innocent victim just a few feet away."

"Whatever you do, just don't hurt her, please."

"Then you will do what I will say and no harm will be done."

"O-ok, just one question, why me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why me? You could have had the prettiest girl in school, but instead you choose the ugliest, why?" He just burst out laughing like what I said was the stupidest thing ever.

"What's so funny?"

"You think you're the ugliest girl in school, ha, I wouldn't even talk to you if you were. You would be a waste of my time."

"But what do you want from me? I'm sure if you picked Carmen Solice or someone like that, they would do whatever you wanted."

"That's why I like you, no guy likes girls without fire in them, everybody likes a challenge every once in a while."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"That is for me to know only." Ok now I was scared. He was going to rape me, I was sure of it, or do something like that. I had to get away from him, get away from this town, away from everybody here. That was the only way to escape.

"Hey you two love birds, dinner's ready!" Renee yelled as I mentally groaned.

--

Dinner was horrible. I was forced to sit by him and he had his hand on my thigh the whole time. He acted like a gentleman with manners and all that, he even asked to give grace! I felt like I was going to be sick, very sick.. He didn't say anything about the party which was weird but he held good conversation with Renee for about a good hour or so after dinner was finished.

"Hey Bella, honey why don't you show him your room?"

"Oh but mom, it's a mess and I'd be too embarrassed."

"Oh, I don't really care, my room is never clean either." Aaron interrupted.

"See, go show him."

"Fine." When I stood up, he wrapped his arm around my waist. I can't wait till I'm out of sight of my mom so I could rip his arm off!

Once we out of earshot, he whispered in my ear "Is your room even dirty? Or was that an excuse to get rid of me faster?"

"Ah, so you're not that stupid after all." I said sarcastically as I ripped his arm off of me and started to run up the stairs only to be picked up bridal style half way up the stairs.

"Silly little Bella still thinks she can out run me, ha! And you still wonder why I like you. Now which door is it?"

"The one to the right of us." I couldn't outrun him, and I couldn't fight my way out either. When he opened the door, he threw me on my bed that was literally 5 feet away.

"Nice room you got here."

"How are you so strong? No average guy that works out a lot can just throw me across the room like I'm a doll."

"I guess I'm not an average guy in case you haven't noticed yet."

"Yea, you're right, average guys don't stalk people and make them go to a stupid party with them."

"You really don't want to get me mad."

"Why? Can poor little Aaron not take a couple of insults? Or is that too much for him?" That was a bad move, because he shut the door and locked it. Uh-oh.

"What's wrong Bella? Why do you look so scared? All I did was locked the door. Is that such a problem?" He said as he started to walk closer. "You're not so tough now are you?" He started to laugh. So not funny anymore. He was only half a foot away from the bed. I jumped off the bed and tried to get to the door, but it was hopeless since he grabbed my arm and flung me back on the bed so that I was underneath him. Double uh-oh.

"I… Can't… Breathe." I said in between breaths.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to run away from me so much. It hurts, you know I have feelings too." His smile got bigger and bigger that I thought it was going to break his face.

"…Good." He moved is face closer to mine. I tried to get away, I started to kick and punch him but it made no difference.

"I don't see why you have so much hatred towards me."

"I… Wonder why."

"If you were obedient, you wouldn't have to go through this."

"Obedient?… Am I… Like your dog… Or something?"

"You could be if you wanted."

"Like… I would… Want that."

"I should get going, your mother will get curious as to what is taking so long." And then he did it. He kissed me. His hot lips crushing against mine. It was nothing what I thought my first kiss would be like. He was pushing so hard with so much force as he tried to open my mouth. I fought as best as I could moving my head only to have him hold it straight.

He finally pulled away and smiled. "Love you baby." And he left. Oh my god. I couldn't believe what just happened. How did I not see it coming? Well there goes my first kiss. Was not as wonderful as everyone made it out to be. Now I definitely had to get out. I am seriously getting my flight switched. I don't care what protests Renee has.

I looked out the window and saw him walking home. He looked up and saw me looking at him and just smiled. A million questions were running through my mind. What is he?, How is so strong?, How is he so fast?, Why me?, Why didn't I see the kiss coming? What is happening to me?, Why can't I tell Renee?, And tons more.

I went downstairs to help Renee with dishes.

"He was a nice boy." _Not really, _I thought.

"Yea, to you maybe," I mumbled under my breath so that she couldn't hear, "Mom?"

"Yea?"

"Don't you miss Phil?"

"Yes, but I just want you to be happy. He said that he would wait."

"Mom, can you switch my flight to earlier please? I wouldn't bug you this much if it wasn't important to me. What you feel for Phil is what Charlie probably feels for me right now."

"Oh, but honey are you leaving because of Phil? We can work things out, you don't have to leave."

"No mom of course not you know I love Phil, it's just…"

"Just what sweetie?"

"That would break Charlie's heart mom, if I didn't go that's all."

"Well if it's what _you _really want, then I can't stop you, it's your choice."

"Thank you mom, I want to do this." I was jumping everywhere inside. Yes! It worked! Forks, here I come!

"I'll call tomorrow to see about your flight."

"You're the best mom thanks you don't know what this means to me. Oh and what was the news?"

"It's Phil we might be going to Florida!"

"Wow mom that's great, well I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed."

"Ok, night sweetie."


	7. Jeremy

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

That night I had the same nightmare I did before about Aaron following me onto the plane. It scares me but today will be the last time I see him, thank god! I felt extremely excited that this was my last day in Arizona for awhile, not much can go wrong except if my plane crashed, but my luck isn't that bad, I hope.

I got up earlier than usual and started my daily routine with taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and taming my hair. I put on some pants and a t-shirt and walked downstairs to see a happy Renee. She must have just gotten off the phone with Phil since she never smiles like that unless she was talking to him.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh, Phil called. He thinks training in Florida is going really well and that he might make it on the team."

"Well that's cool."

"I also switched your flight to tonight at 6:30."

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate that."

"No problem honey, if it's what you really want. I'm going to miss you so much sweetie. You have to promise to never lose touch e-mail me or call me whenever you can. Oh yea, that Aaron boy brought over some flowers. He's really sweet, I don't understand why you don't like him that much."

"Yea, sweet boy, not." I mumbled under my breath. "I promise mom, I'll miss you too."

"Well I better be getting to work, they said I had to go in early if I was going to get off early." And with that she kissed me on the cheek and left.

I was really going to miss Renee but it was about time to reunite with Charlie. He deserved a chance too. I wonder what Aaron will try to do today, too bad he doesn't know that I will be leaving tonight at the same time as the party so he will probably be waiting outside my house and Renee will have to tell him that I'm in Forks at the moment and you missed me by a couple of hours. Ha! I would want to see the look on his face, it would probably be hysterical.

I started to make myself some cereal and walked out the door. Courtney was there again, well at least I didn't have to walk.

"Hey Bella! How ya doing?"

"Pretty good I guess, today is my last day and then I won't have to see you-know-who again. How wonderful that will be." I smiled, and Courtney laughed and she pulled out of the driveway. Well at least we were making conversation instead of just sitting in silence. I noticed there was no Janelle today, that's weird since you never saw Courtney and Janelle apart except for a couple of classes they didn't have together.

"Where's Janelle today?"

"Her cousins came into town today and her mom is forcing her to stay home since she never sees them anymore. Whatever, I say her mom is just being retarded." I laughed, she acted like it was the end of the world that Janelle was going to miss school for one day.

We pulled up to school and only a few people were watching, and I was glad to find that there was no Aaron around, yes! This day might turn out better than I thought.

Jeremy walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along with it."

"Where is Aaron, he will slaughter you I hope you know."

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid of him, there are people here to protect you."

"Maybe at school, but he knows where I live." I really didn't want to tell anyone about last night but Aaron might literally kill me for holding someone else's hand, including that someone else too.

"He could just say that, you don't know for sure."

"No, you don't understand. He hasn't been acting like this just in front of a crowd. I don't want to say this, but it's the only way you will understand. He came over to my house last night, and my mother let him stay for dinner."

"How could she let that monster in?!"

"I kind of haven't told her anything that has been going on, and now is not the time she is going to find out. Excuse me, but the bell is about to ring and I don't want to be late." Then I slipped my hand out of his and walked away. I felt sort of bad for being so rude, but I didn't want to bring more attention to myself than I already had.

I walked into my first hour class, and sat down in the back row hoping nobody would notice me, but again my good luck always failed me, always.

"Hey Bella." A tall muscular guy said. He had blonde curly hair with blue eyes, I'd seen him before but I didn't know his name. He sat down in the desk next to mine and got out his notes.

"Umm, hi."

"I figured you didn't know who I was. My name is Drew, I'm one of Jeremy's friends." He had a cute smile. Of course he was Jeremy's friend, everyone seemed to be lately. I never noticed how popular Jeremy was until now.

"Oh, hi Drew." Now I remember him, he was on the football team last year, I'm not sure about this year, but most likely. Jeez, how many people were on the football team?

"You know Jeremy right?"

"Of course, who doesn't?" I laughed.

"It's so sad that you're leaving, it would have been really nice to get to know you." He smiled that cute smile again.

"Yea, well I haven't seen my dad in a while, so it's kind of a good thing."

"Are you moving just because you're afraid of Aaron?"

"No, I was planning this before I had even seen him, and I not that afraid of him."

"Just making sure, because you know people care about you here and would protect you from him."

"Thanks." Why was everyone so interested in me now? What happened when I sat all by myself at lunch and nobody cared. Now everyone wants to get to know me because the creepiest guy in school is stalking me. God I can't wait till I get out of here and meet new friends like Jacob. I'm sure he'll like me since we have apparently played together before.

Mr. Schultz started the lesson and I couldn't wait for the class to end. I would rather be in biology right now since it was one period closer to 6:30. When the bell rang, I almost ran out the door while everyone else took their time.

In the hallway I tried to be invisible but again my luck failed me.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me what he did to you last night." Jeremy was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Nothing ok? He ate dinner with us, got my mom on his good side and he left, happy?"

"Tell me the whole story. You wouldn't have been so upset this morning if that was the whole story."

"Look, I really appreciate your generosity, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"So something did happen?"

"Yes something happened, but it's no big deal, and it's none of your business. Why do all of a sudden care so much?"

"Because I want you to be safe."

"Yea, I'm sure that's the case." I said coldly as I walked off though I could still here him shouting down the hall.

"Bella, I'm going to find out, and you know it." I thought he had finally given up when all of a sudden he was standing next to me, keeping in pace with me.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to tell someone and then everyone's going to know?"

"I'm not telling you, because it's something I would tell a close friend, and you're definitely not that person. Now just leave me alone." He finally stopped walking with me. I don't know why people wanted to get to know me on my last day in phoenix. People were just so stupid sometimes. At least I hadn't seen Aaron at all, that was a good sign, but then again the day had just started.

I had biology second hour. At least we didn't have to do any group activities so nobody bothered me which I was very grateful for. I could think in silence, so far the day was going pretty good especially with my luck. We just had to take notes the entire class period. I wonder how far behind Forks high will be. Well at least I won't have to take as much notes, since I will already have them. My luck changed as I walked into the hallway.

"Good morning beautiful." I looked up to see Aaron staring down on me.

"Go away, haven't you done enough?"

"Enough what baby? Didn't you have fun last night?"

"Stop saying it like we had sex."

"Why, don't want anyone to hear?"

"I said go away, I have places to be like my next class."

"Feisty as always." I walked away and I knew he was following me. At least he wasn't giving me that much trouble. I opened my locker and put my stuff away and shut again and he was still staring at me!

"You better get away from me before Jeremy sees you."

"Like I'm so afraid of him. What makes you think I can't throw him and any of his friends like I threw you, and that was with using no effort since I didn't want to hurt you."

"He has the whole football team with him, and I don't even know how many that is, Jv and varsity."

"Whoop-de-do." I started to walk towards the gym again and he followed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be like a class or something?"

"Nope." He stopped by the girl's locker room door and I didn't see him when I walked into the gym thank god. We had to run the mile today but then we played volleyball, but I stayed in the corner of the court and nobody minded, not even the coaches because they realized I was a weapon of mass destruction when it came to sports from previous experiences. After gym ended, I went to dress out and some girls were talking about someone who actually got sweeped by Mrs. Bolley and put in detention. I snorted guessing that it was Aaron.

And I was right since he wasn't outside the locker rooms. Ha! He deserved it. I walked into the lunch room and I decided to sit by myself today, because I really didn't feel like anyone talking to me and Aaron probably wouldn't be here.

I got my food and sat down at the table I sat at last week and Jeremy decided to make me more mad by coming and sitting by me, but he didn't bring any of his friends.

"You don't have to be nice to me, today is my last day here anyways."

"I don't care."

"Well then I don't know what else to say to you because I really don't want to talk about anything."

"Ok, then eat."

"Ok." He still had me confused. Why was he talking to me? I mean he didn't used to totally ignore me but he never sat by my or came up to me in the halls. Well at least he wasn't pestering me about last night. _Too much._

"I just want to know if he hurt you."

"No. Maybe mentally, but not physically."

"So you're alright?"

"Yea."

"Well at least now I don't have to kill him."

"Jeremy, I don't want you to get hurt. He is much stronger than you think. He is really fast, and he can throw me across a room with no effort at all. He could kill you, he is too dangerous to mess with."

"I thought you said he didn't hurt you?"

"He didn't."

"Then how do you know he can throw you across a room."

I sighed, I had already told him too much. Why was he so protective of me all of a sudden? "You said all you wanted to know was if he hurt me, and I told you the truth now just leave it at that."

"Fine, I don't understand why you won't tell me what happened." He sighed and looked down at his plate.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it, I worked extra hard on it, because I won't be able to write for a few days. I wish to have a total of 16 reviews, we currently have 12, so that's only 4 reviews this time. Thanks for reading, feel free to ask any questions you might have.**


	8. goodbye

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews! We reached our goal! Now my goal of reviews is 5, making a total of 21 reviews! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

Lunch was pretty awkward. Jeremy didn't say anything until he finished his food. He got up to throw it away, and when he came back, he was staring directly at me.

"You know I always liked you." I was astounded. I stopped chewing and looked at him. "If I had known you were planning on moving this year I would have had more courage to ask you out. That's why Courtney never liked you, because she was jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"Yep, you know, you're more amazing than you give yourself credit for. Courtney had always had a crush on me since grade school, and when she found out that I liked you, she was furious."

"Oh."

"You know most girls around here would be joyous that the most popular girl in school was jealous of them."

"Well I guess I'm not like most girls."

"That's what I like about you, you don't care if you stand out. You just want to get by."

"You're very observant."

"I would say the same for you." There was a pause as I started chewing on my pizza again.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Would you mind if I came to the airport to say goodbye to the prettiest girl I've ever seen?" I feel my cheeks starting to turn tomato red and he smiled.

"Sure if you want as long as you stop lying."

"Stop or start?"

"Never mind." The bell rang after that.

"I'll go over to your house at 5:30?"

"6."

"Deal."

I started to walk out of the cafeteria it all hit me at once. Why is this happening now? Why? Courtney jealous of me? Jeremy, the most popular guy in school has liked me? Wow, that's a lot to take in just before you have to move away. And then I heard a voice that seems to stop my train of thought every time.

"I don't really like other guys going to _my_ Bella's house."

"I'll never be _your_ Bella, never." I said showing total hostility in my voice.

"Too late, you already are." He chuckled and walked off.

"Only in your head and only for 5 1/2 more hours." I mumbled to myself. I was happy Aaron got switched out of my next class, or I would have exploded on him.

When I walked in, Mr. Clark beckoned me to come to his desk.

"Bella, you're being signed out." And then as a whisper he said "Are you doing better today?"

"Ok and yes. I'm leaving tonight, so this will be our last meeting."

"Well have fun with Charlie, and take care of yourself."

"Thanks." I took the pass and walked out the door. Goodbye school, forever. As I was walking into the office, out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy that stopped Aaron in the hallway on Tuesday just standing there watching me walk inside the building.

Once I walked in, Renee stood up and walked over to me.

"Come on honey, I got off work early so we could spend some time together before you leave me." She said as we walked out the door.

"Cool."

--

We spent the day out at the mall and then we rented some movies to watch. It was really fun but at like 4, she started to make dinner and I went up to my room to finish up packing. I couldn't believe that this was my last day in Phoenix for a really long time. Then my phone rang, but it had no caller ID.

"Hello?"

"If you think you can escape me that easy, then you are totally clueless, except bad thing for you, is in Forks there will be nobody to help you. You have fallen right into my trap." And he hung up. Ok, now I'm a little freaked out. He wouldn't really follow me to Forks would he? Is he really that obsessive of me? What did he really want from me? I think Jeremy should come over a little earlier than 6.

I ended up calling and asking if Jeremy wanted to come over now instead of later, and he of course agreed. When I opened the door, he had on a white button down shirt and dark blue jean pants. His hair was well kept and he hadd the cutest smile when I opened the door. He was really good looking, I had ust never noticed before.

"Hey."

"Hi, you didn't have to get dressed up."

"Well I'm acting like the gentleman I should have been a long time ago. So why the change in time?"

"I need to talk to you, but wait till we get to my room. I don't want my mom to overhear." And I started running up the stairs into my room hoping that he was following, and thankfully he was.

"Since you opened up to me at lunch about past things, I decided I could trust you if you could trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Right before I called you, Aaron called me from a restricted number."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was totally clueless if I thought I could escape him by moving to Forks, which was bad for me because there is no one in Forks to help me."

"Bella, he is just trying to freak you out, he can't possibly follow you to Forks. He isn't that obsessive, once you leave he will move on."

"Yea, I know. I didn't believe him, but I just wanted to hear someone else's opinion for once instead of keeping it all up inside me." After I said that, all the memories of him flew in my mind. The attack in the hallway, him watching me in his eclipse, his explosion in the hallway, the night he came over, and the phone call. It was like watching a movie of my life this past week, and once it was over, a wave of weariness swept over me and I fell to the ground, only I never hit the ground. What was happening? Where was the floor? Then suddenly, I felt the heat of arms around me, and my name being called.

"Bella? Bella what happened? Bella? Why won't you answer me?…"

"Uh, what happened?"

"Well your whole body went stiff for like a minute and your eyes glazed over, then you just like collapsed."

"I just had flashbacks of all the things he's done to me, but when they were over I just felt extremely tired and couldn't hold myself up."

"What exactly were all of those flashbacks? Please just tell me Bella, please."

"It started after lunch on Tuesday-"

"You mean he pushed further after I told him to back off?"

"That was you? I didn't know who it was because I wasn't really paying attention to that. Well anyways, let me go on…" And I told him everything, to every detail, and it just came all pouring out like a pot full of overflowing water being poured into the sink. I felt so good afterward to tell someone everything I've been going through, not just the public parts, and to someone I could trust.

"Oh my, Bella why didn't you tell me when I asked at lunch?"

"I was afraid, that you would laugh at me or something, and make me feel like a complete idiot and tell somebody else, or that you would get too involved and end up getting hurt." He walked over to the bed (where he had set me down) and sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Everything is going to work out, you will probably never even see him again. He is going to be a distant memory pretty soon here, because you will be too preoccupied with the new guys at your new school drooling all over you **(A/N I just had to say that for a good laugh, lol)**,just don't forget about me."

"I won't. You know, thank you so much for everything, and mostly for letting me trust you and listening. I just wish I could have known sooner that you weren't a jerk like every other football player."

"No problem, only you owe me and there is only one repayment."

"And what would that be oh wise one?" I said sarcastically.

"Strip poker."

"No way! I take that comment back about you not being like the other football players!" He smiled and chuckled at me.

"I was just kidding, but I wouldn't mind a goodbye kiss," And he pointed to his cheek, but I pecked his lips instead. After I pulled away, he stayed in the same spot for a couple of seconds and touched his lips with his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Savoring the moment," And his lips curled up into a smile.

"Bella! It's time to go sweetie." Renee yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, mom." Then I turned to look at Jeremy and said "Looks like you'll have to do that some other time, because I have a plane to catch."

"Don't think you're going without me."

--

Before I knew it, we were arriving at sky harbor airport. Renee thought it was cute that I was bringing along my "boyfriend" to say goodbye to and wouldn't believe me when I said he was just a friend. To make matters worse Jeremy decided to act his role out to really make me mad and grabbed my hand whenever he could. My flight luckily had no delays and I was to board at exactly 6:30. My lifestyle in hot weather was soon to be over, but it would not be that bad. No more Aaron or those creepy guys that followed him around, my life was going to be perfect. When my mom left for the bathroom, Jeremy started to talk to me for real.

"Bella, I'll keep an eye out for Aaron, and call you if things get really weird or he goes missing. I'll even try to visit you over the summer if I can."

"But I thought you said the phone call was just trying to get me scared."

"I'm just taking precautious because this guy is more lethal than I thought, but I don't want you to worry, I doubt anything will happen." Then my mom started walking towards us so I couldn't say anything, but I mouthed "I'll call you".

"We are now boarding the plane in the A4 section." An announcer said over the intercom. That was my plane, I turned around to my mom and hugged her and she kissed me on the cheek. Then I turned to Jeremy and hugged him for like a minute before he said you better get on your plane, then I pecked him on the cheek and started to walk onto my plane, my ride out of here, my base.

**A/N So how did you like it? Remember my goal of 5 reviews making a total of 21 reviews for the whole story.**


	9. Forks

**A/N Wow! You guys are amazing! 23 reviews! I'm so proud! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. My next goal is going to be 7 reviews, making a total of 30 reviews. And feel free to ask any questions you have, I will gladly try to answer them.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

The plane ride was very relaxing for some reason. We passed through a storm since there was a lot of turbulence, but at least the person who was supposed to be seated next to me didn't show up, so I got the window seat and I could relax without worrying about hitting them or something.. Now I get to basically start over. At least I won't be the center of attention anymore**. **And there won't be anymore creepy stalker guys following me around either. Forks is going to be what I needed anyways, apart from all the rainy days.

When I arrived there I could tell Charlie was very excited to see me. I guess I had skipped a lot of summer trips here so that would make sense.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Cha-dad." Renee said not to call him Charlie to his face, but that's all we called him in Phoenix so this was going to take some getting used to.

"How's Renee doing?"

"Well Phil is doing well on the training so she is going down to Jacksonville to stay with him."

"What is he training for again?"

"Minor league baseball."

"Oh right I remember now. Well lets get your stuff and go to the car." Well at least Charlie wasn't much of a talkative person, which I was thankful for, since I really didn't feel like talking much. We got my bags (which weren't hard to find in this tiny airport) and walked out to his police cruiser, that I hated riding in and started the hour long drive home.

"So why did you decide to move out here so suddenly?"

"Well I thought it was about time I came to see you, since it's been a while."

"Oh, thank you for thinking of me." I felt kind of bad for lying to him since that was not the reason at all. I mean at the beginning of this week I was totally dreading that plane trip, but I few days ago I couldn't wait for it but it wasn't because I missed Charlie, well I did but not the whole reason.

We didn't really talk the rest of the ride home. He just said that he had enrolled me into Forks High, and I could start Monday or whenever else I wanted to. Charlie also had a surprise for me, that I would have liked to know about before. There was a old rusted red truck sitting in the driveway.

"Hey bells, I got a surprise for you, it's in the driveway. I wasn't sure if you would like it, but Billy gave it to me for a cheap price since he can't use it anymore."

"Oh my gosh dad, I love it. It's perfect! Thank you so much."

"Good."

I got out of the car and ran to it. In the morning, I was definitely taking it for a test drive, but it was like 10:30 now, and I was pretty tired. Well It's probably later with time difference and all.

"Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it."

We went inside and I looked around. Same as it was when I left, yellow kichten, same old table, the living room might have even had the same dust. Gosh I need to clean, maybe it's a good thing I came to Charlie he needed me. He broke my train of thought when he said,

"Well go up to your room for now and get some rest. I'll just leave your bags by your door for now, and get settled in tomorrow."

"Ok, good night." My room was no different from the rest of the house, the same. The same yellow paint that was fading and the same bed. It was very empty without my stuff in it, but it would still be pretty empty even with my stuff in it, since I didn't have much. Well at least there was a computer I the corner.

I was exhausted but I didn't want to go to sleep in fear of the nightmares I've been having. I didn't want Charlie to be alarmed if I screamed again. Well might as well try to get some pleasant sleep, sometimes I wished I didn't have to sleep.

--

I didn't dream last night, or at least I don't remember dreaming anything. Well nothing is better than nightmares. Uh-oh I smell something burning, what is Charlie trying to cook now?

As I walked downstairs, it started to smell really bad like rotten egg or something like that.

"Dad?"

"Bella? Oh hey, I was just trying to make some pancakes, but it didn't go as I planned. Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all. Do you mind if I do the cooking from now on?"

"No, definitely not."

"Ok, how about we start now?"

"Well if you want, we can go over to the diner."

"Sure, let me go get ready." Charlie was actually really sweet. I always wanted him to find someone new like Renee did, but I guess there aren't two many women his age out here who are single.

I grabbed my duffel bag and ran upstairs. Then I remembered it. Only one tiny bathroom that I would have to share with my dad! Ok all I have to do I take a shower and throw my hair up into a ponytail, it wont be that bad. Just don't trip and well talk to Charlie about the bathroom later.

After my shower and my hair was put up I put on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt and a jacket. Why does it have to be so cold, and as if that's not bad enough it always rains. This is going to take some time to get used to. I thought as I walked outside to meet Charlie in the car.

--

We talked for awhile and had some really good food, and the place was nicer than I remembered it was. They must have updated some stuff. The weird part was that Charlie knew like everybody in the restaurant, definitely not like Phoenix. And they all knew me to, this was so not good

--

I took my truck for a stroll around town, it was pretty nice, but it was so loud you could hear a block away, and it just couldn't go over 55mph, but that was ok with me. There wasn't much here, which was no surprise, but the school was pretty close. You could see it right off of the highway which was very helpful, for me at least.

Another thing I didn't really like about Forks was the rain making the ground very slippery. Which isn't very fun for a major klutz like me. I think I've slipped like 5 times already today. I didn't get a chance to go over to the Black's house yet, but I decided to do that tomorrow once I'm all settled in.

When I got home, Charlie was watching the game on TV, so I went upstairs to unpack all my stuff, which wasn't much since I didn't have many warm clothes. It was all mostly t-shirts and shorts and flip flops. That's why Renee had to take me shopping yesterday which I was grateful for.

My bedroom had a more homey look to it after I unpacked which made me feel a little better. Maybe I'll get used to Forks faster than I thought. My dresser was semi-full, along with my closet. My bed fit in better, and I put a couple of stuffed animals on my desk by my computer. All together it looked like a regular bedroom, but to me there was something missing, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I guess I should e-mail Renee so she didn't get stressed and yell at me. She did tell me to e-mail or call her as soon as I got here, but last night I was too tired. Well at least that's what I will tell her. She will understand, like she normally does. I still feel horrible for not telling her what was really going on, but something inside me said she wouldn't understand.

Before I knew it, the day was coming to an end. I made Charlie and myself some dinner and went upstairs to take another shower before I went to bed.

Once I got out of the shower, I put on my pajamas and braided my hair. I started to turn off my computer when an email popped up.

_Silly, silly Bella. You really shouldn't fantasize yourself thinking that you could escape me. So call up your little friend Jeremy and tell him to come get me in Forks because now you're no where near being safe. You got yourself in more trouble by moving somewhere where you know nobody._

_Still love you,_

_Aaron_

_P.S. E-mail back if you love me too ___

Oh my god. Great, I've walked right into his trap like he wanted me too. Jeremy was definitely wrong when he said Aaron was just trying to psych me out, well that seemed pretty true right there.

Charlie is going to be crushed if anything happens to me. Renee will blame it on him, and he will never forgive himself. And it will be all my fault. I have to call Jeremy tomorrow and tell him to not let Aaron leave. But then I'm endangering him. Maybe I will think better if I sleep on it.

--

I had another nightmare of course. This one was new though. I was running in the forest and someone was chasing me, but I couldn't see anything. I could feel hands trying to grab me, but I just tried to run faster, and of course I tripped over a tree root and I wasn't strong enough to get up. People were encircling me, and I couldn't breathe. Then Aaron walked out so I could see him and started towards me. I finally woke up after that.

Now I really don't want to sleep ever again. I won't call Jeremy, it's me he wants, I don't want anybody else involved. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants which is still anonymous. I just hope that no one else gets hurt because of me.

I was going to go over to the black's house today to meet them again. They invited me over yesterday, but Charlie said I had a lot of things to do.

It was about a half hour drive to La Push. They lived in a pretty small house, but it was just the two of them living there, so it fit them. It was really cute inside with nice decorations, a small kitchen and living room, and a couple of rooms.

You could tell that Jacob's sisters' had decorated before they left, but Billy and Jacob never touched anything.

They were both really nice to me, and Billy said he'd make me some breakfast since I forgot to grab something before I left the house. Jacob took me to his room while we waited for Billy to finish. It was really small also, and his bed took up most of the space.

"So how are you liking it in Forks?"

"Well it's hard to adapt because of all the rain, and the humidity is driving me crazy, but other than that it's ok."

"Yea, it's a big change from phoenix, but you'll probably will get used to it soon."

"I hope so." Jacob was really nice. He was already taller than me. He had beautiful eyes, and shoulder length hair that framed his face very well.

"How long have your sisters been out of the house?"

"Oh, a couple of years now I think."

"Wow, it's really been that long?"

"Yea I guess. We used to play with each other too, an make mud pies." I laughed.

"I don't remember that, but I'm sure we had a blast." Then it was his turn to laugh.

"You should come over again, so we can talk more, cause I think that Billy is almost done with breakfast."

"Ok I will, and let's go then. I'm starving."

"Ya me to!"

Billy made breakfast burritos and toast. It was really good, I would definitely have to come over for breakfast again, or get the recipe to make for Charlie. The Black's were all so nice to me and treated me like family, which I would probably soon become.

Jacob also showed me his garage, and the stuff he was working on. He even tried to bribe me in letting him mess around with my truck to make it go faster, but I told him what I had now was fine. He was disappointed by agreed that it was my choice.

I spent like the whole day over there, but around 5ish I went home to fix Charlie some dinner. I guess Charlie went fishing with his friends when I was gone, because there was a ton of fish fry in the freezer when I opened it. Charlie came home a little while later and turned on the TV, my guess was that he was watching the game.

I was surprised to find that he was watching the news, something he rarely ever does.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There has been many people who have gone missing, particularly teenage males about your age."

"Do they ever find trace of them later?"

"Yea, they find them a couple days later after they were reported missing beaten to death."

"Oh my."

"Bells, I don't want you going into the forest without me or Jacob. And try not to drive anywhere other than school by yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok." Maybe he was being a little protective, but why is this happening? And why boys? Isn't it normally girls that get killed like that. "Um, I think I'm going to get some rest, I didn't really sleep last night. Don't want to be tired on my first day of school."

"Yea, good idea. I have to go to work early tomorrow, so don't forget that school starts at 7:45. Hopefully you can get better sleep tonight, and remember what I said."

"I will, goodnight dad." The big day tomorrow. The official fresh start. No more center of attention. I can just be nice and quiet without being bothered by anybody. I'm looking forward to it.

**A/N How did you like it? I know it wasn't that great, but it will get exciting now that the weekend is over, YAY! I understand if you guys don't review as much this time, but please do! **


	10. first day

**A/N You guys are amazing! 32 total reviews! I'm so proud right now. Ok, so I'm going to step up the goal to 10, making a total of 42 reviews, you guys can do it!**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

I was actually really nervous to go to school, but I had no clue why. I mean, there would be no creepy stalker guy, no girls that were 'jealous' of me cause the star football player liked me. All the drama would be over finally, so what did I have to be nervous for?

It should have felt like any other Monday, waking up, taking a shower, taming my hair, brushing my teeth, eat breakfast, drive to school. But it was somehow different.

Charlie was already at work when I got downstairs, so I just made some cereal. When I pulled up to the school, all eyes were on me, and that's when I realized that today wouldn't be just an ordinary day. 

I walked to the office, and everybody was still watching me. I guess I was wrong about not going to be the center of attention anymore. When I got my papers from the women in the office, I went to go find my first class and a tag along already came.

"Hey, it's Isabella right?" So I guess Charlie had told some people and it got around since that's what Charlie always used to call me.

"Bella."

"Oh, sorry. Well my name is Erich, and I can give you a tour of the school if you want one."

"Um, no thanks Erich, I don't want to be late for my class."

"Ok, catch up with you later then?"

"Yea I guess." Ok this was going to be the worst day ever. So much for fresh start at not being the center of attention. 

My first couple of classes were pretty boring, since my school in Phoenix was ahead in all of them. So I just sat in the back of the room and pretended that I was listening. I met another guy walking to my last period before lunch.

"Hey Isabella."

"Please just call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella, my name is Mike Newton."

"Hi Mike."

"Well it looks like we have social studies together, would you mind if I sat down next to you?" Great.

"No." I replied as I smiled.

We walked in, and all eyes were on me again, that's how it had been all day, but this one girl with curly brown hair had this look of envy towards me but I had no clue why.

I gave my teacher the paper she had to sign and walked to the back again, but I forgot I had told Mike he could sit by me until he sat down right next to me. Why, why? Why can't people just leave me alone? 

That class was also fairly boring too. Everybody but me took notes on the teachers lecture, but I already had notes on this lecture. It was weird how teachers did the same lectures.

I couldn't wait for lunch to come the whole period, but at the end of the period I wasn't sure if I wanted to walk into the cafeteria, and have all eyes on me again.

Sure enough the bell rang, and I had to go to lunch now, unless miraculously Charlie came and picked me up for lunch, which would never happen.

I was right about everybody staring at me, but the girl who was giving me envious looks, Jessica, was actually being nice to me and showing me around the cafeteria. 

Then that's when I saw him. This gorgeous guy sitting at a table with some other really stunning looking people . He had bronze hair and golden eyes. He was so beautiful it was unreal. Wait could you call a guy beautiful with out sounding…. 

"Bella? Hello? Bella!"

"Oh ya what?"

"Um do you want to sit with us?" Jessica asked in a weird tone as she tried to see what I could have been looking at. She found them.

"Oh, I see."

"See what?"

"What you were looking at or shall I say _who_ you were looking at."

"Oh… um I was just looking around and I saw them and…" I stammered on turning a bright red. I hated the fact that I always blushed.

"That's the Cullen table. They don't talk to anyone but themselves, they think they're better than the rest of us. They are all adopted, by Dr. Cullen and his wife apparently she can't have kids of her own. But the weird part is, some of them are together, like together, together."

"Like dating?"

"Yea, but technically they aren't blood related, like you see the blonde girl, Rosalie and the blonde boy, Jasper? Well they're the Hale twins. And the buff guy is Emmett with the pixie like girl next to him is Alice. Well they're related, but the Jasper and Alice are together, and Emmett and Rosalie are together."

"But what about the bronze haired one?"

"That's Edward, totally gorgeous, but he doesn't have a girlfriend, and nobody here is 'good enough' for him." Jessica looked like she had tried to get his attention before by the way she said that last sentence.

"Oh." I sat with Jessica and Mike and a couple of other people I didn't know yet. I caught myself glancing over at the Cullen table looking particularly at Edward. When I glanced up the last time, he caught my look, and I couldn't look away until he broke it. And again the scarlet flashed across my face. It was like the first day Aaron sat next to me in algebra but in some way better. 

The bell rang a couple of minutes later, and I guess Mike had my next class too. How many classes was I going to have with him? He is really going to get on my nerves and fast. My next class was biology and when I walked in I found out that Edward had this class too, and he was sitting next to the only empty seat in the room.

I gave my paper that needed to be signed to the teacher, and sat down where he pointed next to Edward. His reaction wasn't quite what I expected when I sat down. He scooted his chair as far as possible away from me. And looked straight ahead. Do I smell bad or something? I looked over once but regretted it when he was looking at me with the deadliest look I've ever seen. I quickly turned. He stayed like that the whole period and I had no idea why he was so hostile towards me. He was so quick that when the bell rang, he was basically out the door already. 

I left without waiting for Mike or anybody else and used my map to find my way to the gym, but unfortunately mike caught up and had this class too! Lovely. We were playing volleyball, like in Phoenix, so I tried not to get involved so I didn't kill anybody. But of course the gym teacher wanted to get me involved so he made me serve, and I hit a girl in the head. So after that he left me alone. 

After school I headed up to the office to give them my paper that I got signed by all my teachers and Edward was yelling at the lady at the front desk.

"There has to be a way to get switched out of biology! Any other period than what I'm already in! Something!"

"I'm sorry Edward, but there isn't room in any other classes." He turned around and saw me and stormed out of the room. What the heck was his problem? Why did he hate me so much? I gave the woman my paper and walked to my truck. There wasn't a lot of people left in the parking lot, but I saw a shiny silver Volvo speeding out of the parking lot and I guessed it was Edward's since he seemed extremely mad when he left the office. 

My truck roared to life and I drove out being the last car to leave. I thought I saw something moving in the forest but thought it was my imagination. 

**A/N How did you like it? I decided to put in a little short chapter with Edward to make everyone happy. Remember to review, the goal is 43 this time!**


	11. phone call

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

When I got home, I checked the freezer to see if there was any of Harry's fish fry left, and thankfully there was so I could just pop that on the stove, and I could go e-mail Renee since I had forgotten to do that lately.

I had like 3 e-mails from her wondering why I wasn't answering her, and that she was going to call Charlie at 5 today if I didn't reply.

I told her I was fine, and that I had been busy unpacking, and I will check my email every other day from now on. Just as I sent it, another email popped up and the phone started ringing. It was kind of freaking because they happened at the same time. Well might as well answer the phone, then read the email.

The person on the other line surprised me though.

"Bella?"

"Yea, may I ask who this is?"

"Hey, it's Jeremy."

"Oh, hey."

"So how do you like Forks?"

"It's a big change from Phoenix, but I think I can adjust to the constant rain."

"Yea, it rained nonstop today, and it made me think of you since its probably like that everyday in Forks."

"Well that's exactly right, it hasn't stopped raining since I got here."

"I wouldn't be able to stand that, it would drive me insane."

"That's what I thought awhile ago."

"I guess people can change their minds."

"Yea, how's it going in Phoenix?"

"There is also bad news about this call."

"What bad news."

"I have some recent news about Aaron."

"Oh."

"Well he's disappeared, and that's mainly why I called."

"Oh, well thanks for giving me a heads up, I guess I won't walk anywhere by myself anymore, but other than that I should be fine. I don't think Charlie will let a stranger in for dinner like Renee."

"Why are you talking like you're saying goodbye?"

"Because I thought that's the only reason you called. To tell me that Aaron is probably heading up here right now."

"No, that's only half of why I called."

"What's the other half?"

"I'm coming to Forks."

"What? Why? What about school? You can't just leave to Forks."

"Yes I can, and I will. If he finds you, I don't know or want to know what he will do, and I can't let that happen. I'm coming to protect you."

"What? Jeremy you're crazy! He will eat you for dessert after the main course which will be me. You can't stop him, you haven't seen how strong he is! He can't be stopped!"

"I won't believe that until I see it."

"Well you will never find me because I don't want you to come."

"Bella, come on. How about just for a week?"

"Where will you stay? Charlie would never let you stay here."

"I'll go to a nearby hotel."

"What about your parents? They're just going to let you go thousands of miles away? To see some random girl when you could have any one at school?"

"Well actually, it's only like 1,000 miles."

"Cause that's not far at all, only 1,000 miles, wow, that's so close."

"They won't care Bella, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? _Overreacting? _I've been gone 3 days, and you're already willing yourself to fly across the country to protect me from an unstoppable man? Who has gone missing in Phoenix so the only other place in the world he could be heading to is Forks? He could be going to the Bahamas for all we know!"

"I doubt he's going to the Bahamas. And you need to calm down, breathe, and stop overreacting."

"Stop changing the subject! I'm not overreacting! You're just not thinking this through! So, call me back when some sense has been knocked into you!" And I hung up the phone. He thought _I_ was overreacting! I was just being the logical one here. I've only been gone three days, and he already wants to come up to Forks and see me!

But didn't he say that he would hate to be in a place where it rains everyday in the beginning of our conversation? Why did he want to desperately want to come out to a place that would 'drive him insane?' I think there was more to it than wanting to 'protect me.'

What the heck is going on? Why couldn't I just forget about people from Phoenix? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? What happened to a fresh start?

Ugh! Ever since Aaron came into my life, it's been crazy! And now Edward hates me and I just met him. And he's so gorgeous! I then Aaron was a serious bad luck charm because before he showed people left me alone, and nobody really hated me, and I could mind my own business. I still wonder what his problem was. So they are both weird, I wonder what they would do if they meet?

Would Edward just ignore him too? But then again Jessica said that Edward's whole family was like that and they didn't talk to anyone but themselves. And that's when I remembered I got that new email.

Did I want to see it? What if it was another threat from Aaron? Maybe it would best if I didn't know where he was or what he wanted to say to scare me. Wouldn't it be better if you were attacked by surprise, or if you knew you about to be attacked and you couldn't anything about it unless you hurt a loved one.

I would rather be taken by surprise, let the pain go by fast instead of knowing it was coming and knowing that you were helpless. My life was too short for me to hide away and be afraid of something that might not ever even happen.

Who knows, he could have forgotten about me totally right now, and be lying on the beach with another girl right now, or possibly stalking another girl. I would feel extremely bad for her, but eventually he would move on from her too right? He can't be that interested in total rejection, right? He will eventually find somebody who doesn't hate him and actually like him, right?

Oh, wow. It's almost 6. I guess I've been thinking about this longer than I thought. Better start heating that fish fry otherwise Charlie might get home soon and wonder if something is up.

--

At school the next day, Edward wasn't there. Erich tried to ask me to the dance next Friday but I declined and Mike and this guy (I think his name was Tyler) hung out with me more and gave me a lot of attention.

Ok, so being the center of attention was going to last longer than I thought. I didn't know what was so fascinating about me. I always thought I was pretty boring, that's why nobody talked to me in phoenix, but I didn't mind, so it worked out perfectly.

I had to make Charlie dinner tonight so I just popped some pork chops into the oven and went upstairs to go on my computer. I had 4 emails. 2 from unknown, 1 from Renee, and 1 from Jeremy. Well the one from Renee was just asking how I was liking the new school and how was Charlie doing. I just told her the people were very welcoming and friendly and that Charlie was fine and that I was the one cooking so she didn't have to worry about me getting food poisoning.

I looked at Jeremy's email next:

_Bella, _

_I know you're probably still upset from yesterday, but I still want to do it, but I can't protect you if I don't know where you live, because that would be pretty difficult. So I won't do anything till I get your approval on it._

_-Jeremy _

Ok, that was a lot sweeter than I was expecting, but I guess I'm thinking of Aaron's emails, since he's the only guy who has emailed me before. I would have to think about it before I emailed him back. Maybe he could really stop Aaron. But I didn't really care as long as nobody besides myself got hurt. I just don't want anything happening to my family or friends, I don't care what happens to me. If Aaron was really coming, he better be ready to fight, because I wasn't giving up. But the way I'm going now, somebody else was going to get hurt and I would really kill myself if it was Charlie or another innocent person.

Maybe I should look at the emails. There is a chance that they're not from Aaron, they could be junk mail for all I know. Very overpowering junk mail, because my curiosity got the best of me. The first one wasn't that bad:

_Bella,_

_You really don't like emailing back do you? I mean I bet you won't email me back even if I sent you an email everyday. I can feel that I'm getting closer to you, I'm just making some pit stops before we reunite, my love. Hope to see your beautiful face._

_-Aaron_

His love? So now he loves me? Ok, I'm too disgusted to look at the next one. I think it's time to make the rest of dinner. I was going to reply so really mean leave me alone you creep message but I changed my mind. What if he was really coming, what would I do?

**A/n: hope you guys like it and the next one will have everyone's favorite person in it!! Yeah! So please review and tell me what you think. ****J**


	12. Hi's, eye's, and of course guy's

**A/N Hey sorry, I made a grammar error on the last paragraph, if you have any questions, just ask me. The goal for this chapter is 60, but don't worry I don't expect you guys to reach it for a couple of chapters**.

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

Edward wasn't at school again the next day. I wonder why, could it be me?

No way I didn't even say anything to him. More bad news Mike asked me on a date this Friday, but I told him I was going to Seattle. Then Tyler and Erich both asked me on a date but I used the same excuse. I don't see why they won't leave me alone!

I wonder when Edward is coming back, its been a few days. Then again he acted like he hated me, so why do I care so much? Why did I want him to like me so much? I didn't even know the guy! This is definitely weird.

I slept on Jeremy's email, and I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he came down, but I wouldn't want him to stay over a week, because I can't get to know him or get attached or it will be hard when he moves back down to Phoenix. Forks was a lot more boring to hang around in if you didn't have any friends to hang out with.

Although that Jessica girl was trying to get close to me, but she seemed fake like she was just going to use me to get to boys, like Mike. She seemed pretty fond of him. There was always Angela too, she seemed really nice. I could see a friendship there.

I've been emailing Renee lately and apparently she thinks that Phil is doing really good, so they might stay in Jacksonville.

At least all the attention I had been getting for being the new girl died down, and not that many people were interested in me anymore thank god. All my classes were really easy since we were almost a month ahead in Phoenix.

_________________________________________________________________

After school I started to make spaghetti and then I ran upstairs to read my email, and reply to Jeremy.

I had two again from unknown, now I wonder who they could be from. He is such a wuss, he has to email me everyday to try to frighten me, well it's going to take more than that Aaron!

Surprisingly Renee hadn't emailed me back since she always emails me since she can't figure out how to text yet and can never keep her phone charger for over a month without losing it. I wonder how she will keep track of her own head without me. I guess the only thing I had left to do was email Jeremy back, which I had been dreading all day.

_Jeremy,_

_I've gotten to the point where I really don't care if you stay or come. I just don't want you here for more than a week, because this will be the last time I see you, and that is final! If you have the courage to call me back then, and only then will I give you my address, under one condition. That you stay out of Charlie's sight, I don't want him to know you're from Phoenix or even see you, understand? Well, you better._

_Bella_

Well now that that's over with, I have a lot less stress over my shoulders. Oh, that smells like the spaghetti sauce is almost done, better put some bread in the oven, and make the noodles.

--

The next day I got ready and headed off to school. I searched the parking lot for the silver Volvo, something I found myself doing the past couple of days. The different thing about today was that it was there and there was no red convertible.

Joy rose inside of me and I was happier than I had been all week. I was standing by my truck looking at him, but didn't realize it until he turned around and returned my gaze, and I looked away and blushed a deep shade of red. Dang I really need to stop doing that.

I walked into school when the bell rang and ran to my first class without looking at him again.

My first three classes went by really fast, and then lunch came and then biology! Wait, why was I excited? He was probably just going to ignore me and scoot as far away from me as possible. Well, maybe he has changed and he wants to talk to me today. I doubt it; I really don't know why I'm thinking like this, I never have felt like this for anybody. Why is he any different?

I got my lunch and sat with Jessica and Angela again. When I looked up his table again, they were all staring at me. _All _of them! The pixie like girl, Alice I think it was, was smiling at me while the blonde glared at me for a reason I didn't know. The buff guy was also smiling at me, while the blonde looked at me with the same expression he always had, the one that looked like he was in pain. Then Edward was just staring at me like he did in the parking lot, I couldn't really read his expression though, unlike the rest of his family.

I finally tore my gaze away about a minute later and again, I blushed. The bell rang a couple of minutes later and I rushed out of the cafeteria to biology.

He was one of the only people already sitting. I was ignoring Mike as he babbled on and on and just said mm hmm and nodded at the right places.

"Hey mike I'm going to sit down now."

"But I wasn't done with my story."

"You can tell me it later." I said as I sat down and made him finally go away, that guy was so annoying!

"Hello, my name is Edward." I jumped about a foot when he spoke to me, because it startled me so much. So I guess he did change. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself on Monday, I wasn't feeling the best and that's why I have been out the past couple of days. It's Bella right?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Well just about everybody in school knows your name."

"No, everybody calls me Isabella."

"Oh, I heard some people saying you liked to be called Bella instead of Isabella."

"Oh." There was a silence until he changed the subject.

"So how do you like it in Forks?" He said.

"I hate all the rain and how wet it is."

"Then why did you move up here?" The way he almost sounded was like he was accusing me of doing some thing.

"Um ah…well my mom wanted to be with her husband who was traveling with minor baseball and she was always lonely in Phoenix. She stayed because she didn't want me to be alone. So I moved to live with my dad here in Forks." The bell rang after that and the conversation ended for a while until the teacher stopped talking I turned to him again.

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because your eyes are a lighter gold today and on Monday they were almost…. I mean darker." wow I bet I sound like a crazy person, um ya your eyes were black and now there gold. But I was sure they were black, I could not forget they way they looked at me with all the hate in the world.

"I didn't know my eyes changed colors, that's pretty interesting." He turned back around after that. There really was something different about him, and I wanted to find out. The weird part was that he strangely reminded me of Aaron. Well kinda.

The bell rang and he was already out the door like on Monday. He is also very impatient too. Well at least he talked to me today, and didn't scoot as far away from me. The thing that really confused me was his eyes.

**Aaron POV**

I watched through the trees go through her petty classes.

One week and we can finally reunite. You may find it awkward at first, Bella, but you will soon grow to love me as soon as we leave this town and Phoenix forever. It will be just you and me and we can start off new, and maybe even start a new family.

I just have to get these vampires off my back with their suspicions of me, they won't leave me alone now, but once we escape they won't care anymore. Of course, I wouldn't tell you everything about me but you don't have to actually know that. Now I wait for the perfect time to make our escape. I was thinking of enrolling into your school but I didn't want to freak you out too much. Plus the last time I tried that you moved farther away from me, which you will pay for since I had to go through all this trouble just to keep us together. Don't worry my love, it won't be that bad.

You just wait and I will save you. Yes I will, you can bet on that. I will keep on watching you like I have been doing to make sure nobody hurts you. I will be the only guy allowed to touch you.

Why does she keep trying to talk to that Cullen? Does she realize how dangerous he is to her? He is a vampire; he could kill her at any moment. I need to rid of him, and quick. He is too close to her already.

"Hey, Carl? What's the Cullen's name that she is too close to?"

"I believe that would be Edward Cullen. You do know if you kill him, the rest of his family will come looking for you."

"That's not so bad, well how many of them are there?"

"There is 7 counting Edward."

"I guess we will have to call my family up here then, it will take more than us two to defeat 6 vampires. Maybe call up Ricardo too, and tell him to bring his buddies. I feel a war coming up."

"Yes master."

Well now that that's being taken care of, I should plan my attack…

**Bella POV**

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Bella? Well hey, this is Angela, and Jess and I were going to head over Port Angeles on Saturday to go dress shopping for the dance, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Uh, sure. When are you guys leaving?"

"Um we were thinking about going at like 3, maybe 3:30. And she said we could all ride in her car to save gas."

"Ok sounds cool, so she will pick us up?"

"Yea, glad you want to go. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." Well at least I will have something to do this weekend and I wanted to go to a bookstore in Port Angeles anyway. Now I just had to ask Charlie and I could try to have some fun for once and get to know Angela and Jess a bit better.

Charlie got home a couple of hours later and I had already made some dinner so we were eating when I brought Port Angeles up.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Um, some of my friends were planning on going to Port Angeles this weekend to go shopping for the dance next Friday. And they invited me."

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Well I'm not actually going to the dance; I'm just going to help them pick out dresses."

"What are you doing then if you're not going to the dance?"

"Well I was planning on going to Seattle, but that's not the point right now."

"Sure you can go to Port Angeles, but I don't know if I want you to go Seattle by yourself."

"Thanks dad and I'll deal with that later." We finished eating in silence after that and I cleaned up the kitchen. He went to watch the game as usual, and I went upstairs. Today had been a little weird but good, Edward was back and kinda talking to me, and now I get to go to Port Angeles with Angela and jess. Wonder why the Cullens were all looking at me like that. And I drifted off to sleep with that.

**A/N I tried something new by putting a new POV in, did you like it? Please remember to review!**


	13. crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!**

**A/N Thank you for those that reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up today, something felt weird. Like something was going to go bad, but I had no clue as to what. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but what would I have to be paranoid about? What could possibly go wrong? Ok, a lot of things with me being a klutz, but that was besides the point.

I did my daily routine of getting ready, and eating and driving off to school. I was definitely being paranoid. Though something did feel different about my truck. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Edward standing by his car.

I got out of my car and looked at my tires. There were snow chains on them, Charlie must have gotten up early to put them on. Wow that was really nice of him. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching noise. I looked up and turned around to see a van seconds away from hitting me. Then I was knocked over and hit my head on the street. I open my eyes that were a little fuzzy and Edward was next to me. No not next to me holding me! And picking up the van at the same time! Wait what, picking up the van? I must have hit my head harder than I thought. He gently set me on the ground noticing I was awake and stopped the van from coming forward anymore. His shoulders left a dent in my truck and his hands left a little dent in the van. Now I knew I hadn't just made up him stopping the van, the dents were enough to prove it. This all seemed to be happening in slow motion like in a movie.

"Are you ok?"

"H-how did you get over here so fast?"

"What are you talking about? I was standing right next to you."

"No, you were standing across the parking lot at…. at your car."

"You must have hit your head hard because I was standing right next to you."

"No you weren't, and how did you make those dents?"

"What dents?" I looked again and they were gone, but I swore they were there. I saw him make them with his shoulders and his hands.

"What, they were just there. I saw them, and the van was supposed to crush me and since you were supposedly here, it would have crushed you too. I saw you pick it up about an inch off of the ground and then move me, and the you set it down again and stopped it from coming forward anymore."

"Bella, you must have hit your head really hard, because I'm not super man or anything."

"But I didn't even hit my head that hard."

"You probably don't remember because now you probably have a concussion."

And he started to get up.

"Wait, before you go, do you promise to tell me what really happened?"

"Later." And then an ambulance came and all the other kids ran over and he walked away as if nothing happened, but nobody but me noticed.

Everybody was screaming at me asking I was alright and the van driver who I couldn't see was begging for my forgiveness and I was being put on a stretcher and pushed into an ambulance, but I was still in a daze of how Edward had stopped the van because I knew what I saw and no it was not because I hit my head!

**Aaron POV **

Eddie just makes me more furious every second! I think I just might kill that Crowley boy too, for endangering _my_ Bella's life! He just came in at the wrong time, made me mad at the wrong time since I was already mad, now I was furious!

I could take out the human first, he was of no threat to me. Always eat the appetizer before the meal. It's good manners.

He has got her more interested in Edward more than _ever_ now!

"Carl!"

"Yes Aaron?"

"How much longer until I can start my plan?"

"Well sir do you even have a plan made yet?"

"Yes!"

"Well what would it be? Because I have to know what your plan is before I can give you a time to accomplish it."

"Ugh! Why can't you do things without me leading you first?! I will only tell you now that I will get her when she is alone in the forest. She could be with him too, that would be perfect, but I want to get her away from him first so she doesn't get hurt."

"One problem sir, how are you going to get her in to the woods?"

"Well I'm going to……I'm going to, well I figure that out. Don't judge me!"

"I wasn't sir, but it will be hard because her father has ordered her not to go in to the woods alone, well because of you sir."

"I had to take my rage out on somebody right? Well don't we have some friends that can handle that?! Get it taken care of Carl! And please do something right for once! And have you arranged plans for my family and Ricardo and his friends yet?"

"Yes I have sir, they will be here Wednesday, approximately 10:30 A.M. And the next full moon is Friday sir."

"Perfect, leave me in peace, and get your work done by tomorrow."

"Yes master." And Aaron's servant left the room.

God, he was so irritating! I thought when I hired him he would be able to figure out things better! We've been doing this for how long? He really needs to get some more brains in that tiny skull of his. It's because of him that big guys like us are always taken for granted.

**Bella's POV**

In the hospital, I found out that Tyler Crowley was the one that was actually driving the van. And that he was more hurt than I was. And that Edward's father was a doctor, and that they strangely had the same eye color, one that I had never seen before I met Edward. Then I remembered when his whole family was looking at me, they all had the same eye color. Now that was rare, I think even impossible. Plus weren't they all adopted?

I also found out that doctors and nurses can be extremely annoying when you're perfectly fine and want to get out of the hospital, but they insist that you need to take some more tests before they can make sure you don't have a concussion or another injury.

Charlie was totally freaking out when he came and I think he is going to take Tyler's license away, if he can. When they finally released me from the hospital, I wasn't allowed to go back to school until Monday. And I was hoping Charlie would still let me go to Port Angeles on Saturday.

"Now I have to call Harry and cancel fishing plans and I will order some food from the diner so she doesn't have to cook because her head is aching and she doesn't need that…" I heard Charlie mumbling to himself. That's my perfect out!

"Dad, you need to go fishing, and don't waste your money on food from the diner. My head doesn't even hurt. I feel perfectly fine. I still want to go shopping with the girls tomorrow, so you would cancel fishing for nothing."

"Oh, are you sure Bells?"

"Yes, the doctors don't know how I feel, and I feel fine. You don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine, couldn't be better."

"Well if you say so."

"Um dad? I'm going to go to the restroom before we leave." Of course that's not really what I was going to do, but Charlie didn't need to know that. Now all I had to do was find Edward, if he was here which was likely since his father worked here and he just got in a major accident, that _should_ have killed him.

As I walked in the hall I saw him, great he looks really mad. But I don't know what for. He was talking to Rosalie and his father when I turned around the corner and saw him. When they noticed me, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen left and I walked over to him.

"Are you going to explain? I think now counts as later."

"I'll explain as I have. I was standing right next to you and when I saw the van coming I tried to move you but I didn't have enough time so I just moved your legs out of the way and hoped the van would stop, but you hit your head pretty hard when you fell, and now you think that I ran all the way across the parking lot and left a dent in both of the cars."

"But you did."

"Will you stop saying something that is obviously not true?" Then he stormed off. Why was he so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong but saw what really happened. Everybody knows that there is something different about him and his family. I'm not denying what I saw, and he is just going to have to live with that.

"It is true I saw you!" I shouted down the hall. That got him to turn and walk back.

"You didn't see anything, you hit your head!"

"My head is fine, go ask your father!"

"No one will believe you!"

"Did I say I was going to tell people?"

"People always gossip."

"I'm not like that! And who gives you the right to say that? I know what I saw."

"You don't know anything!" And with that he stormed away and this time I let him.

I walked back to where Charlie was, and he drove both of us home, and surprisingly my truck was there. Charlie must have had one of his buddies do it. He was so considerate.

When I walked in I told Charlie I was going up to my room and he went to watch TV. I went upstairs and flopped on my bed. I was so upset. I know I saw what I saw and he was just trying to cover it up but what was he? After about an hour on my bed I went t the computer to check my email and I had one from Renee, and one from Jeremy. So he was too cowardly to call.

I replied to Renee and opened Jeremy's email.

_No, I was not too cowardly to call, go check your phone, if you haven't already, I called last night but you didn't answer so I waited for you to call back but you didn't so I decided to email you since you always seem to check your email. Anyways, I was planning on coming down on like Wednesday next week if that's alright with you. Please call or email me back anytime with what you think._

Humph. The phone never rang last night. Maybe it was a bad long distance connection. Well now that Charlie is home it's probably better to email him instead of calling him, plus time difference. I will just email him my address, and that that's ok with me, but to remember what I said.

Now I have all day to do what exactly? Nothing. Yep, that's right. Nothing but think of him, dang. Why was he so angry anyway? I didn't think I made him that mad until when I saw him at the hospital. He wasn't nearly that mad when I was sitting next to him between cars. Ugh! He makes so mad but then I just want to talk to him more and more every time I see him. There was seriously something wrong with me. I laid on my bed and thought about what happened over and over again. I was sure what I saw was real and not something I made up and I was going to prove it. I drifted to sleep. This was the first time I dreamed of Edward.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, not really that much I could change from the book but hey who cares the book is great! So don't forget to tell me what you think, remember the goal is 60, but no rush. Next chapter will be one of my favorites! Port Angelas so review review review and I'll have the next chapter up fast! **


	14. Identity

**A/N Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and got awesome presents! I know I did! Well here is chapter 14! Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

Jacob ended up coming over to see how I was doing, so thank fully I wouldn't be doing nothing all day. Apparently everyone in La Push was worried. I guess I'm pretty popular there because everybody seemed to know who I was.

"Everybody is freaking out, but I'm perfectly fine. Edward saved me and now I don't even have a headache. Even though-

"Wait Edward _Cullen_?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Edward Cullen, what other Edward is there? That's not a very popular name if you ask me, anyways as I was saying-"

"How did he _save_ you?"

"Will you let me finish first?"

"Just answer the question. How did he save you?"

"Well he was standing next to me, and he kinda hovered over me and hoped the van would stop since we couldn't get out the way in time, and thankfully the van stopped. Well as I was saying, all of the-"

"Are you sure that's exactly what happened?"

"Would you stop interrupting me?!"

"Are you sure that's what exactly what happened? Because I heard that the van was moving a little faster than that, and wouldn't stop that easily."

"That's what happened, it's not like Edward could stop it." Well hypothetically, if he were normal or even really _human, _he couldn't stop. But he did stop and even left a dent in the process no matter how much he denies it, I know I saw it!

"I don't know about that," He mumbled under his breath not expecting me to hear him, but I did.

"What?"

"What?" He said having a guilty expression on his face realizing he said those last words too loudly.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Ok, he was really bad at lying, and I thought I was bad. I didn't know it got any worse than me, but apparently it did.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean about what?"

"Oh come on Jake, you know I heard you, so you have to tell me now or else… or else, or else I won't let you leave." I hesitated trying t make up an excuse.

"Well that's not such a bad thing you know, I wouldn't-"

"Oh shut up!" I said as I slapped him on the arm.

"Ok, I'll shut up and you'll never know."

"You know I didn't mean that!"

"I know, I know. I was just kidding………. Uh, can I trust you? I mean you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Yea, I promise."

"I think you should know something."

"Jake, why are you looking at me like that? What's going on?"

"I have to tell you something about the Cullens."

"Jake I already know that they're different, you don't have to be so, so, whatever you are right now. It's scaring me."

"Just about anybody who sees them, knows they're different, but the question is _how_ different."

"What?"

"Well, there are some legends that are passed down in the reservation, from father to son, about _the cold ones_-"

"What is 'the cold ones'?"

"Let me finish and I'll let you know."

"Well you didn't let me finish."

"Bella do you want to know or not?"

"Ya, ok sorry."

"As I was saying, and so the legends goes that these beasts drink blood, preferably human blood. They are super fast, super strong, and super cold if humans touch them. They also appeal strangely beautiful to us, and stick out.

Legend also has it that the ones that drink human blood, their eyes turn red. But the ones that drink animal blood, their eyes turn a golden color."

"Oh, that's weird. And you believe in this?" I said faking like I wasn't interested, when in my head I was linking all the facts to Edward.

"Nah, just thought I'd try to give you a scare."

"Oh, well it didn't work." If he didn't believe in them either than why was he telling me? And why was he so suspicious about the van 'just stopping'.

"So, other than today, how's school been going?"

"Pretty good, but right now, it's really boring because I already learned all of this stuff in Phoenix."

"Oh, well at least you don't have to actually pay attention to ace the tests."

"Yea, it's pretty easy right now." Wow, he may be a really bad liar, but he can change the subject way smoother than me.

_________________________________________________________________

Jacob and Billy left after dinner that night and Charlie stalked off to watch the game as usual. I decided to watch some with him. I always wondered what was so important and interesting in them.

I got up an hour later, after I practically fell asleep watching the game, I had no idea what kept all the guys fascinated in them. I finally drudged up the stairs to my bedroom.

Jeez, why was I so tired? Ugh, you know what? It's probably all those pain killers, that I didn't need, that the doctors made me take. Just another reason for me to hate hospitals.

And I plopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Aaron's POV**

Oh my! I've just thought of the perfect plan! Yes! It's perfect! Wait til Carl hears this!

"Carl!"

"Yes sir." Carl said annoyed.

"Are you getting annoyed? Is this too much work for you?"

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought. Anyways, I've thought of the perfect plan."

"But I thought we already planned out. You have to make to make up your mind if you're planning on using it anytime soon. The full moon won't wait for you, you know."

"Don't get smart with me! Anyways, I'll steal her from her room when she is sleeping, and then on the full moon I will give her to you to watch over til I get back."

"Get back from what sir?"

"From my business, think about it! What do you think I'm going to do on Friday?!"

"Oh sir, you mean the Edward kid."

I swear, one these days hopefully god will bless me with a new _intelligent_ servant, because that's at least what I deserve. He gets me more mad everyday.

We will be reunited sooner than I thought, Bella. Not much longer. Just don't get yourself killed while I am sleeping tomorrow, since I won't be awake to save you. I need my rest too. I love you. Soon the feeling will be mutual.

**Bella POV**

My first week in Forks was almost over. These past two weeks have gone by at a snail's pace. It feels like a month should have gone by, by now. All of the things that have happened are crazy, and last Monday I wouldn't believe you if you told me I would start to fall in love this week.

I reasoned that that was what it was. Love. For Edward. But I definitely knew the feeling wasn't mutual. He obviously didn't even want to be my friend since he blew up on me in the hospital. I should have known to ignore him on the first day, but now it's too late. I was already in too far.

And I think I finally figured out his true identity. But would I ever get to ask him without him getting extremely angry? I could never tell with his mood swings. So I would probably take that as a no. And his eyes were golden so that meant that he didn't kill humans, but animals. So I guess that's kinda good, a good "_cold one"_ or in modern days a vampire.

That way, I knew I was safe with him. But were those legends just stories, or were they true? It was hard to tell, but yet, the description matched Edward, or the Edward I saw yesterday. Maybe he just got mad at me because I was close to figuring him out?

Maybe he was afraid that I would tell their secret if I found out? Obviously I wouldn't if I hadn't told Jacob what had really happened yesterday. I'm the only one that has to know what I saw, and Edward of course. Since he obviously knows I saw was the truth.

Well I better stop laying around in bed if I don't want to be tired later today. Then I might spoil the fun for Jessica and Angela. And that totally wouldn't be fair since they're the ones that invited me.

Charlie had fortunately gone fishing so I could go without getting the lecture about being careful in the city, blah, blah, blah. What could happen, I did live in a city twice it's size before.

It was an hour drive to Port Angeles, and it took forever to find a parking spot. Jessica just parked at the restaurant we planned on eating at later today after we were done shopping.

We stopped at the first dress shop Jessica spotted. Two and a half hours later, the sun was just setting, and I managed to slip away to that book store I wanted to go to. It was at the end of the strip mall, literally the last shop and the shop next to it was closed down and had no lights. So I was in darkness when I heard the footsteps behind me.

All of a sudden I freaked out and I didn't want to go in the bookstore anymore and just wanted to go to the restaurant where I was meeting Jessica and Angela. I turned my head a fraction to the side to see what was behind me and saw 5 big guys that had to have been in their 20's.

It sent shivers all down my spine and I decided to cross the street because the restaurant was on the other side of the street and I would eventually have to cross it anyways but now I couldn't turn around to walk the opposite direction.

Thankfully all the cars from before had disappeared and there was not a car to be seen except one far in the distance. I crossed and started to walk north towards the restaurant and looked down because I didn't want to know what the guys did.

I finally looked up and saw that they started crossing the street towards me. I stopped thinking and took off running. About 10 ft later I tripped, of course, and tried to get up but all of a sudden somebody was on top of me. Then a voice to the side said.

"Ah, Bella my love. We meet again. Nice to finally see you again!" Oh-my-god.

"I've missed you, and you haven't returned any of my emails. Now what is up with that?"

"Get-your-friend-off-of-me-Aaron!" I said each word in between breaths.

"Bella, why so much hatred in your voice? Aren't you glad to finally see me?"

"You know one of the reasons I moved was to get away from you, and you expect me to be glad to see you?"

"Oh, come on don't be like that. After all, you might as well get used to seeing me since you're going to see me probably everyday for the rest of your life."

"What are you-" Then a silver car sped down the road and skidded to a stop turning while doing so. And out popped Edward! Wait what? What was Edward doing here? And how did he know I was down here?

"Get in the car Bella!" Edward screamed as he threw the guy on top of me into the wall. I did as was told but another guy grabbed me and put me in front of him before I could reach the car and put a knife to my throat. But all was settled when a blur went past and Edward was behind me throwing that guy against the wall cracking his skull. That was all the rest of the evidence I needed to support my theory, I hoped. Then Edward grabbed me, gently, and placed me in the passenger seat and was in the drivers seat in a flash obviously not even trying to act human because of his rage.

He sped away again obviously getting madder by the second.

"Say something to distract me."

"Um….. maybe you s-should put your s-seatbelt on." I stuttered out. He started cracking up like what I said was the most funniest thing.

"Psh! Put my seatbelt on," Laughing again, "Make sure you put your seatbelt on." he said a little harsh. I don't get what was so funny about the seatbelt, I mean it is part of the law.

I was still shaking from the knife being at my throat and he must have noticed since he said: "You need to eat or drink something because you're in shock."

"I'm fine. I wasn't in shock after you saved me from the van and I'm not now, just a little freaked about a knife being held to my throat." My voice cracked at the last part of the sentence blowing my cover, "Ok, maybe I'm a little bit _'in shock', _but that's it." He chuckled again. He pulled into the restaurant as Jessica and Angela were walking out. Wait how did he know I was meeting them here?

**A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I went on vacation and spent some time with my family, but it was the holidays so hopefully you understand. I was really impressed when you guys gave me 9 reviews because I feel like you guys don't really like my story anymore because I don't have a lot of reviews. Well please review! Remember 60 is the goal!**


	15. Dinner

**A/N Thank you for all of you that reviewed! We are pretty close to reaching our goal, so I'm going to make an extremely high goal, 100! Let's see how long it takes you to reach this one, if you reach it at all!**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV:**

I sighed and shook my head, he knows everything. Well I though I heard Jacob saying something about some of them having powers. Edward definitely had to be one of those if he knew I was in trouble and he knew what restaurant I was heading too. Or he just followed us here and saw Jessica pull into here and then he saw me walk off on my own. That was it, he didn't have powers, now that's really unrealistic, even though I thought vampires were too.

He had stopped and gotten out of the car to open my car door. I got out and Jessica and Angela stopped in their tracks and looked at me. Angela was a look of confusion and Jessica had a look of jealousy in her eyes. She was obviously trying to hide it but was failing, horribly.

"I see that you guys are done eating here." Edward said very gentlemanly.

"Yea, we were going to wait for you Bella, but Jess got hungry and we didn't know when you would be getting back." Angela said.

"Oh it's ok I wasn't-"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed and ate with her and drive her home afterwards, would you?" Why does everybody always interrupt me? First Jacob now him? What the heck?

"N-not at a-all." Angela stammered. Looking at me to make sure that's what I wanted. I gave her a quick nod and a shy smile.

"Ok, good." After that they scrambled off. Ok now I was in shock. He wanted to take _me_ to dinner. I doubt he would eat though, for reasons I _finally_ knew! God this feels good! I know what's going on for once!

The hostess was totally hitting on him while she sat us down in the middle of the restaurant, but then he asked for a more private place. Humph, why would he want a more private place? Maybe he was finally ready to tell me his true nature and that he was a vampire. Or would he have me guess it? God I hate this! I calmed myself down as we sat down and he smiled at the waitress in thanks, and she squealed away.

"Why do you do that to girls?"

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that." He gave me a weird look. "Oh come on, you have to realize the effect you have on people. It's hardly fair."

"I dazzle people?"

"Like you haven't noticed? Why do you think you always get your way in the office and with waitresses?"

"Do I dazzle _you_?"

"Frequently." I said with out hesitation, realizing what I had just said too late. Thankfully our waiter was coming so I could turn my head so he didn't see me blush.

"Hello, I'm Amber and I will be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink to start you off?"

"Um, I'll have a coke?"

"Make that 2 cokes."

"Ok sure thing, I'll be right back with those." And she turned and walked away, of course giving Edward a second glance. That's when the whole situation dawned on me. Aaron. He was here, could be right outside. He was here, he knew where I was and he almost got what he wanted if it wasn't for Edward. He probably even knew where I lived! Oh, my god. Edward must have realized something was up since he said:

"Your drink will be coming soon, so that should help with the shock. It will wear off soon."

"I'm not in shock! I'm finally out of shock. I'm finally seeing what is going to happen. You wouldn't understand who that guy was because he's from Phoenix. I think I should tell you something that nobody else here knows." He was looking at me with the same serious face he had had all night. But it was softer as if padded down with worry instead of anger. He was worried about me. _Me_, that meant he had to like me in the slightest way.

"That man can never hurt you, with protection from your father you will be safe."

"You don't understand." Then in a lower voice, "He's as strong as you. He could have probably stopped that van too. He can throw me across a room, He would kill Charlie. That's why I moved here to get away from him, well that's one of the reasons anyways. The part I left out when I was explaining why I moved here to you in biology before. I don't know what he wants from me, but he obviously wants something since he harassed me in Phoenix and followed me here and who knows what he would have done if you didn't show up when you did." The waiter came around the corner as I said the last part with our drinks.

"Here you go, and are we ready to order?" Edward pushed the menu towards me, and I just ordered the first thing I saw which was mushroom ravioli. Then she turned to Edward. He politely said no and she left.

"Which reminds me of my first question," I continued as if there was no interruption, "How did you know I was in trouble? Did you follow me here?" He hesitated a long time before answering, probably debating whether he should tell me the truth or not. He decided on the latter.

"Yes I did follow you here. I decided you needed to be watched over." He said very smoothly, as usual. Why couldn't I be that casual?

"Well I guess, this sounds weird but, I'm glad you followed me."

"Well then I'm glad I decided to follow you."

"Well I'm still worried about leaving this restaurant."

"Why?"

"Because Aaron doesn't give up easily, he might even know where I live."

"So that's his name, Aaron, never liked that name anyways." I let out a little laugh and looked up at him again.

"I'm serious though, he's dangerous. And now you're involved and I don' want you to be in the circle too. I don't want anybody else to get hurt."

"And what about yourself? Don't you think it would hurt other people more if you were to get hurt? You just need to focus on yourself, he can't possibly hurt me if he fled in fear remember?"

"Ya but I wouldn't be so sure about that one." Why did he think he was invincible? Couldn't he die with a stake to the chest? I don't think Aaron would have problems hurting him.

"Which also reminds me of something else…"

"And what would that be?"

"Well,….you did through those guys like ten feet, and that's not normal."

He looked at me in with no expression on his face for a long time, I started to worry a little and he must have picked up on that because he shifted to the side a little and said,

"So you did see that?"

"Well ya, what did you think I'm blind?"

"No no! It's just I thought maybe you would be in to much shock to really remember what happened."

"So you really did stop the van?"

"…..Yes."

And with that simple answer I proved to myself what I thought, and now knew what he was, a vampire. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, or maybe that was just the coke I didn't realize I was downing so fast I couldn't breath.

He must have noticed the shiver because he asked,

"Do you want to go home I'm sure I could call Jessica for you?" his tone laced with sadness he tried to cover.

"No! I mean no I'm not scared, just a little cold.?

With that he took off his jacket and handed it to me. I looked at it stupidly not believe he was actually giving me his jacket like I was his girl, but he must have misread my expression because he said,

"I don't stink, promise." I giggled a little and he smiled at me with that perfect smile. And I grabbed the jacket. He was right he didn't stink, the exact opposite actually he smelled great. The only weird thing was that the jacket was cold like it would be if you just put it on. Then the waitress came with my plate. It looked good so I took a little bite. It was good so I stated to eat more but then remembered that Edward wasn't eating and currently just watching me eat. That when I got a little self wary and looked up with of course a shade of red on my face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." He gave me a shy smile.

"That's fine…" I trailed off blushing more. Then I just couldn't take it anymore I had to know. "What are you?" those three words made everything go tense with in him. He knew that I knew that he was super strong but not exactly what he was. He looked at my eyes deeply as if trying to tell if I was trust worthy and what ever he wanted to find he must have because he said,

"I want to hear your theories." my heart jumped. I finally figuring out the mystery. I didn't really think it through a lot I guess, I mean what if I was wrong? Calling him a vampire would sound so stupid. I really didn't think this through, at all.

"Come on, you have to have some if you were so motivated on me telling you in the hospital."

"I do, but I don't want to say them out loud."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"I don't care about that, well maybe a little. I don't want you to think I'm insane."

"Try me."

"Umm well the first one is that you're in a happier mood when you're eyes are lighter, and when they start turning black, you get in a darker mood. So I'm guessing that you're hungry when your eyes are darker."

"That wasn't so bad was it? I'm not laughing, I just want to know your sources."

"Well for that one, I noticed that men are always crabbier when they are hungry."

"Of course being perceptive as always. You said that that was the first one, meaning there are others?" He asked curiously, and I reluctantly nodded. "What about your other ones?"

"Well they're not so sane as the last one. They're unrealistic, unreal."

"Go on."

"Well Jacob, from the La Push, told me some old legends that gave me some ideas."

"Really, what would these legends be about?"

"People they called the _'cold ones'_."

"Interesting." The look on his face was unreadable. He was curious but then he looked worried and frightened and even angry again, all in one. He was so confusing!

"It's stupid, I know."

"No, no it's not. Do I look amused?"

"Well I don't really know how you look, I can't read your expression."

"I want to hear more, I'm really interested."

"Well everything he said matched you."

"Like what?"

"Well like being extremely strong, being able to stop a van and putting dents in the van instead of the van hurting you. And super fast like being able to be across a parking lot in a split second without anyone seeing it. And cold skin, like yours when you put me in your car about 10 minutes ago." I paused to see if his expression had changed. It did but I still couldn't identify it as anything.

"Wow, you are very curious. And you think I get my way a lot. You make your way around things to get your way. Which takes some logic." I blushed and got and idea.

"Lets say, hypothetically, somebody was a _'cold one'_. And they killed humans as their food, their eyes would be red, correct?"

"Hypothetically? Yes."

"And if their eyes were golden, they dieted on animals only."

"Again, hypothetically correct."

"And let's give this hypothetic _'cold one' _a name, let's say Joe."

"Joe."

"Let's say Joe had gold eyes. So he could disguise himself at school? If he was at a young enough age of course. But he could be around humans, interact with them without being tempted?"

"He could disguise himself at school even if he dieted on humans, either way, animal diet or human diet, he would still be tempted to harm, let's say Jane a very clumsy little thing, crossed paths with him. Jane or any other human could still be at risk. It would all be a matter on self control and how good the human's scent smelled. Jane's scent smelled dangerously good, well dangerous for her, to Joe it is extremely hard to resist good."

"And I'm guessing I'm Jane?"

"Did the clumsy part give it away?" I gave him a little sneer and blushed.

"So you are a…. a vampire?" I asked so quietly I could hardly hear me.

He looked deeply in my eyes "Yes." wow, I'm sitting a table away from a vampire who by his little Jane story really likes my blood, but I'm not afraid and I completely trust him weird. While I was thinking that he paid for my food.

"I could have paid for it, it was my meal after all." He just chuckled and led me outside. He opened my door then went around to his side.

"I still have questions." I finally said breaking the awful silence between us.

"Like what?"

"Well…..does a stake to the heart kill you?"

"Hollywood myth."

"Sun melting you?"

"Myth."

"Well does the sun do anything to you?" he gave me a weird look then said

"I'll show you sometime."

"Ok, um I think I finally ran out of questions, except one."

"Hit me."

"How did you know I was even going to Port Angeles today?" He flinched after I said that, so he _wasn't_ telling me everything. I thought so.

"I heard you talking to Charlie about it."

"Well when you go out into the sun, do you stand out?"

"Yes why?"

"Well it was sunny in Port Angeles, so you wouldn't be able to follow me to the book store right away, how did you know?" He sighed, probably giving up in defeat finally able to tell me the full truth. Then what he said sunk in. "Wait you heard me talking to Charlie what?"

"Um ya I'll explain that late. As for the book store I read Jessica and Angela's mind and they said you were going that way and then when you weren't back at the restaurant I began searching people's minds for you but couldn't find anything until it finally got dark enough for me to drive along the city limits and I heard Aaron's thoughts and saw you trying to run away helplessly."

"So you can read minds." Oh my god, he knows what I have been thinking! Oh my god, he probably thinks I'm obsessed!

"Except yours, everyone except yours." Whoo, what a relief.

"Why do think so?"

"Well an easy way to explain it, everybody is on the FM station, but you are on AM."

"Is there something wrong with me?" He started laughing again. How is that funny?

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you." I stopped talking after that, embarrassed. And also having no questions left and still worrying about Aaron when I realized when Edward left my side Aaron would probably come and do whatever he pleased. I quickly looked behind us to see if I could see his car following us.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just realized that once you leave to go home, Aaron is probably going to come to my house."

"I won't let him hurt you."

"But there is nothing you can do, you have to get your sleep."

"No, actually I don't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, you are not going to stay up all night to watch over me." He chuckled softly not expecting me to hear it.

"Well I'll be pretty bored since vampires don't actually sleep."

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that, we _can't_ sleep."

"How can you not sleep?"

"It's just not part of our nature I guess."

"Well what do you do all night then?"

"Most of the time I use it to hunt or listen to music, stuff like that."

"That's weird."

"I guess you could say that, but now I'm so used to not getting tired that I think of sleep as a waste."

"I would probably think that too since I hate getting tired and being tired during the day."

"I just can't believe you are still talking to me, you truly amaze me."

"Why would I not talk to still?"

"If a normal person found out that they were hanging around a vampire who could kill them any second, they would run away. It's human instinct for people to flinch away from us, that's why we stick to ourselves at school."

"I know you won't hurt me, even if my scent is more appealing than others. I trust you, I feel safe with you."

"You shouldn't, you should feel threatened around me. That's the problem, I could lose control at any moment and you would be totally helpless! Do you realize that?"

"I do, I also realize that if you were going to lose control, you would have already done it." We were almost to Forks already, and I thought that time must have flew by if I didn't notice that I was almost home, then I looked at his speedometer. "Oh my god! Slow down!" He was going 100 miles per hour.

"What? We're not going to crash or anything. I have a built in radar up here." He pointed to his head at the last part."

"My father is a cop you know, so I'm used to following the law, just please slow down." He sighed and slowed down to 80, like that was much a difference. It was still 20mph over the speed limit. I gave him a looked and he turned and looked at me! "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Don't worry, it's impossible for me to hit anything accidentally. Only purposefully."

"It still creeps me out." We were arriving at my house by now, but I wanted to stay with him longer.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then he said:

"I think you should go inside now, I've had all I can control for now. Once I've hunted I'll be able to be near you longer."

"Ok, night I guess."

"Goodnight." I got out and walked to the door, and then turned back to see if he was still there, he was. Then he used his finger to call me back. I tried to walk back and normally as possible. And stuck my head in the window.

"And promise me, Bella, that you won't die in your sleep."

"Is that even possible without being sick?"

"I think you could make it possible." He chuckled and drove away, leaving me smiling at him. I wonder what we were now. Were we _'dating'_ or were we _'just friends'? _How would I know? This had never happened to me before. Well now I knew for sure that he was a vampire. I never thought I'd say this before, but I was totally and unconditionally in love with a vampire. And I felt safe with him even though he thought that I should think otherwise, but I didn't. I knew he would protect me better than any other guy could. Which reminded me. Jeremy.

Oh my god, what if he was here now? I hadn't checked my email lately so I had no clue!

When I walked in, I could tell Charlie ordered take-out since I wasn't home to cook. And was glued to the T.V.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad. I didn't think I would be that long, or I would have told you in advance or pre-made dinner."

"Bella don't worry about it. As long as you had fun then I'm happy. You need to get out more anyways." I thanked him and went upstairs to put my purse and stuff away, that's when I noticed I was still wearing his jacket, gee good thing Charlie didn't look at me. Then looked at my email. I had a ton from unknown, 1 from Renee, and one from Jeremy that was sent yesterday.

_Bella,_

_Thanks for letting me come, I booked a plane flight for tomorrow so I'll call you when I land I guess and I will come over when Charlie is gone. Call me over whenever. 915-754-7894. Talk to you soon!_

_Jeremy_

So he had landed today. Hopefully Charlie didn't answer the phone while I was gone and heard a boy on the other end. I would never hear the end of that. I checked and there were no missing calls, so Charlie must have answered. Great. For now, I would just sleep this off because I was really tired and Jeremy in the morning.

**Aaron POV**

He ruined my plan! Ruined it! Now I'm really going to kill him, I was going to have mercy but now he is dead as of Friday! His family better make him a tombstone because he is mine! Our plan was perfect! Perfect! And then he comes stumbling down in his Volvo and hurts two of my best fighters that will hopefully recover because I will need them to fight off his family of bloodsuckers.

Bella was finally mine and he took her from me! I got to hear her sharp soft voice speaking to me! Even though the hatred in it will be removed soon once we are together again.

"Carl I swear if you let this happen again, you will be fired! Yea, you heard me, fired! And you remember what happens to fired servants, right?"

"Why yes sir, don't they get executed."

"For once you are correct! What a mighty surprise! It's a miracle, you've recovered from the stupidity disease! _Almost."_

"What are you going to do now sir?"

"We are going back to plan B. And don't ask what that would be or I will fire you now."

"Yes sir, but one problem."

"What!"

"He watches her while she sleeps, and you are no match for when without the full moon."

"When is he next hunting?"

"Ummmm," Carl's eyes glazed over for a few seconds before he talked again, "Tonight, but will be back sooner than usual, then on Wednesday night. He will be gone all night. Wednesday would be the best time to prosecute your plan sir."

"Good. Excellent. You've done well, you _are_ improving."

I started laughing out loud as Carl left the room. Surprisingly I was glad that Carl had not been one of the men hurt by the bloodsucker. I couldn't believe myself saying this, but it was true. I had stopped laughing when I thought this. Was I getting kinder? Softening? No, It couldn't be. This was the wrong time, now was not the time for kindness, maybe after the big battle ahead of me. But certainly not now. I changed my mind not ever. It was just too fun to be horrible! I couldn't just throw it away like garbage. It would take a lot more than that.

**A/N So how did you like it? I made it a lot longer than usual and hope to do that with the rest of my chapters. Please remember to review. Good or bad. My wish, not goal because I don't know how to look at how many people read this chapter, is that every person who reads this reviews. Please help me get this wish!**


	16. surprises

**A/N Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on, like sports and a research report, so I've been working on those for a while. I was pretty upset with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, 5. Come on! Show me you guys can do better!**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella POV:**

I was startled when I woke up by a mysterious figure pacing in my room. I pretended like I was still asleep when he faced me, since I could not see who it was because it was still dark. I grabbed something underneath my bed when he wasn't looking and sprang up to hit him with it, but he turned around just in time to dodge my move.

"Jesus Christ Bella! I thought you didn't care if I came. I don't really like being knocked out." Jeremy said.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't know who you were in the dark. There is somebody out on the loose trying to do who knows what to me! I don't like being sneaked up on while I'm sleeping!" I shrieked.

"Oh, you kinda gotta a point there."

"_Kinda_?"

"Whatever. Has it really gotten that bad with Aaron?"

"You have no clue what he tried to do to me last night." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because I thought you said something."

"Well he kind of attacked me last night in Port Angeles." Jeremy started walking around my room thinking when he saw Edward's jacket.

"Is this his jacket?"

"Do you seriously think that I would keep _his_ jacket?"

"Well then whose jacket is it?"

"Edward's."

"_Edward_? What kind of name is _that_? Don't you think his name is a little out dated?"

"Hey! That's not nice! Anyways, if it wasn't for him who knows what Aaron would have done?"

"So Eddie saved you?"

"_Edward, _and yes so you better start acting nicer or you might have not ever seen me again if it weren't for him."

"So you like him?"

"What! I never said that, he's just a friend."

"Figures, you like him."

"Ugh. Why did you even come? Just to criticize me?"

"No, to get rid of Aaron but it looks like somebody took over my job."

"Well, I guess you need to go home then."

"You're just gonna send me home just like that?"

"…No," I said as I sighed, "I just don't want Aaron to know you're here or he will probably try to kill you. Wait why hasn't Charlie come in here yet with all this yelling?"

"Oh, he left a note on the counter saying he was out fishing."

"Wait, how did you even get in here?"

"Oh, the front door was unlocked."

"Oh, that's nice, not."

"Well it's locked now."

"Oh, ok. What time is it? It's still really dark."

"Oh, it's about 6:30, I wasn't expecting you to wake up till like 7:00."

"Well it's not my fault that you're a loud walker when you pace my bedroom."

"Sorry." I sat on my bed and stretched my arms. Then I heard a tiny little thump outside by my bedroom window, but Jeremy didn't hear because he kept on walking to the door to give me some privacy.

Maybe it was just in my head. I got up and walked to my closet to grab some clothes, and locked the door. When I turned around, Edward was there, and I screamed accidentally.

"Bella sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it sounded like somebody was here but I couldn't identify his scent." Then Jeremy tried to open the door but it was locked. I went to unlock it and he broke it open!

"You broke my door!"

"Who is _he_?" They both said at the same time.

"Did you not hear me? You broke my door! Charlie is going to freak!"

"I'll fix it before Charlie gets back from work, I thought Aaron was here. Again I'm going to ask who the heck is he?" Jeremy asked. I was in the middle of them and they were just shooting daggers at each other through their glares.

"Who am I? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Edward snarled as he grabbed my arm and started to gently pull me behind him in a protective stance but Jeremy grabbed my other arm and tried to do the same thing. Basically they were playing tug of war, and I was the rope.

"How did you even get in here? You weren't here a second ago." Jeremy said, but then he saw the open window.

"Guys!! Stop it now! I'm not a doll! I actually brake, easily. Jeremy this is Edward, my savior, and Edward this is Jeremy. He is from Phoenix, he came to help me get rid of Aaron." They both relaxed their hold a little but didn't let go. I could tell that they didn't trust each other yet, at all.

"Well Phoenix boy, I don't think we really need you anymore, thanks for all your help."

"Hey, I met her first until you decided to show up so I get fist dibs on whether I can stay or go."

"Guys! Seriously? Why don't you both work _together_ to get rid of Aaron? Stop acting like kindergarteners!" Jeremy let go finally, and Edward pulled me closer to him. Oh boy, I don't think that they could ever work together.

"I'll go make you some breakfast." Jeremy finally said. When he left Edward turned to me and said:

"I still don't trust him."

"Ugh."

"I just want you to be safe."

"And so does he."

"I don't know, well I came to ask you something but I didn't get to yet with the interruption."

"And would that be?"

"I want you to come over and meet my family. Alice has just been dying to finally meet you." Oh my gosh! He's inviting me to meet his family! What if they don't like me? They don't act like it at school, especially the blonde one.

"Oh… What if they don't like me?" He laughed at me and smiled his cute crooked smile.

"You amaze me everyday Bella."

"What?"

"You're going into a house full of vampires and your afraid that they won't like you rather than what if they eat you?"

"If they go to my school, then I don't think they would eat me."

"That's only my siblings. What about my father?"

"He works at a hospital with a lot of bloody people, I think he can stand a healthy human in his house."

"What about my mother?"

"Aren't you the one that's asking _me_ to come over?"

"I guess you have a point there." Then he made this really disgusted look on his face like he was at a dumpster.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think your breakfast is almost done." He said looking away.

"Oh, ok. I'll just get dressed then meet you downstairs." I said reluctantly, not wanting Edward to leave. He walked out the door and I just pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled my crazy hair back into a bun. When I walked out of the doorway, Edward was standing by the doorway of Charlie's room obviously waiting for me. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and smiled down at me.

It sent the best feeling through my body. Even though his hand was almost ice cold, it felt so hot, in a good way.

We walked down the stairs, and I found out that Jeremy had made me an omelet. It was actually really good, but the whole time I was thinking of a nice way to get rid of Jeremy for the day but it seemed I didn't need to thanks to Edward.

"So what are you planning to do today, Jeremy?" Edward asked, "Because I'm taking Bella to _my_ house today."

"Well I was planning on hanging out with Bella today until _somebody_ showed up."

"Well maybe you could go check out the town while Bella and I are at _my _house." Then Edward narrowed his eyes at Jeremy. I was confused at first, but then I figured out that Jeremy probably thought something rude.

"Ok then, I guess I will see you later Jeremy. Bye" I said breaking up their death stares. I felt kind of bad leaving Jeremy like that but Edward and him were not getting along and probably never would. Well, good thing Jeremy was only here for a week. So what possibly could go that wrong in a week? Well a lot but now Edward was here to protect me.

--

We were reaching the outskirts of town, so I wasn't sure that Edward was still taking me to his house or if we were going to Port Angeles again but then we turned on a lone curvy dirt road dividing millions of trees. We finally arrived at a humungous beautiful mansion. I mean it was the biggest most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, and we stopped right in front of it.

"This is your _house_?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's the exact opposite of that. It's so big, and so beautiful, and how do you have so much money to afford it? I thought your dad was the only one who worked?"

"Well money kind of adds up after the years."

"Oh yeah, you don't have to go grocery shopping every week."

"Yeah." We walked inside and I was completely amazed. It was even better than the exterior. Wow, was all I could say, well Renee you finally got your wish. I am dating a really rich vampire. Well, she didn't wish for me to date a vampire, but it was close enough. As I was looking around, Edward guided me to the living room where his family were all smiling except for the blonde haired one.

"Well this is Bella, as most of you know." Edward said and I just blushed a shade of red. The bear-like one burst out laughing like I had said the funniest thing and Edward scowled at him.

"Sorry man, I just have never seen someone blush such a deep color of red before." That made me blush even more and I heard a couple other chuckles and then the pixie-like one bounded up to me and hugged me breaking the silence.

"Hi! I'm Alice, That's Emmett," She said pointing to the bear boy, "That's Rosalie, and Jasper, and that's Carlisle and Esme." She said pointing to each one as she said their names.

"Um, hi?" I said barely forming the words.

"Edward dear, why don't you show her your room?" Esme said. He took my hand and guided me to the stairs and picked me up and the next thing I knew we were in front of a door and he set me down. I felt dizzy and couldn't stand straight until he stilled me with his hands.

"I guess you are super fast, never actually seen it before. Now I know." I said gripping my forehead from the sudden rush.

"Guess I should warn you next time." He said and smiled my favorite smile.

"A warning would be nice." I smiled and realized that he opened the door into an even more beautiful room. Wow, they must have hired a decorator or something, because just about every room is beautiful and perfect. "I give up, I'm just going to close my eyes so I can't see anything anymore because this is too much."

"Well then I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful brown eyes, and that would just be torture." He chuckled as he led me to his couch.

"I remember you saying you like to listen to music, what do you have in your player?"

"Debussy."

"Oh, that's my favorite!" He turned away from me and turned it on and that perfect tuned of Clair de Lune came out of his speakers.

--

**Jeremy POV**

Ok, now I understand why Aaron hates this Edward guy so much. I already hate him too. I wanna be there when Aaron finishes him off, that will be fun to watch. I will probably be in charge of keeping Bella away from that scene though. I don't think she could handle that, and I wouldn't want her to get killed if somebody lost control.

That would be terrible. I must find Aaron though and tell him that she is meeting the whole blood sucker family. He will not be excited to hear about that, but he hasn't been very happy here in Forks. I plan that he is going to move to his favorite Bahamas islands.

I think this is where he is hiding out with Carl. I'm surprised Carl hasn't turned suicidal yet. I know I would if I had to live with Aaron and deal with all his rages about his plans going wrong.

I turned into the driveway of an abandoned house, got out of the car, and walked inside the house.

"Jeremy! How nice to see you!" Aaron yelled as he came and tackled me just as I shut the door.

"Nice to see you too big guy."

"Carl! Come get our guest something to drink!" Exactly what I was talking about.

"What would he like to drink sir?" Carl asked.

"I don't want anything now, thank you though." I replied.

"You know, I changed my mind, get me some corona" Aaron mimicked me. Wow, he is getting really good at that.

"Wow, your getting really good at that now."

"Yep."

"So, Aaron you seem extra happy, what's going on?"

"Jeremy, my man, I'm about to get my precious Bella back."

"What's the plan this time?"

"We will execute it Wednesday, but don't think that you don't get to help, because your in it too…"

**A/N Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been really busy lately because I packed with homework and sports and I've been having computer problems, but please still review, you guys have been slacking too you know. Hope you liked it!**


	17. Safe?

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

We were pulling up to my house and Charlie's cruiser still wasn't there, thank god. It was around 5 so I had been at Edward's practically all day, but I had fun. His family was really nice well everyone except Rosalie, but I can understand why she hates me. I mean I'm not even supposed to know that there is such thing as a vampire. She probably blames Edward more than me though since he's the one that told me. Well I kind of guessed so it would be my fault but everyone else seems ok with it.

"Now be truthful, did you have fun today?" He asked with a serious look on his face which was a lot different than the smile he just had on his face.

"Yea, your family is a lot nicer than I thought they would be. Alice is really fun."

"Ok, just making sure. Your not lying are you?"

"Do you know who your talking to? I couldn't tell a lie if my life depended on it." He made a face that told me he took it the wrong way, "Unless it's to defend someone I love." He still had a frown on his face after I said the last part too.

"You really shouldn't like me this much."

"Well it's too late now. I'm not just going to stop liking you after today."

"I know, this is all my fault. I've put you in so much danger."

"No you haven't. I was in danger before I even met you. That's why I moved here so I wouldn't put Renee in danger, and now I've put Charlie in danger, … and I'm…" Tears were coming out of my eyes by the end of the sentence.

"Everybody is going to be fine. You and your family will be safe from him. I'll make sure of it." He ran his hand through my hair and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"I don't know what you are thanking me for, but your welcome. You should go inside now."

I opened the door and got out and started walking to my door. I turned to see if he was still there just as he was driving away. Today was really interesting. When I unlocked the door and went up to my room to set down my things, I noticed that Jeremy fixed my door.

Should I make dinner or is Charlie going to bring home fish fry? I should just in case right? I sighed and walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

Then a hand went over my mouth and I pushed against a built up body. I screamed and I was turned around to see Jacob smiling down at me.

"Jacob Black! I'm going to kill you! You can't just sneak up on girls like that!"

"Jeez, it was just a joke. Didn't think you'd have a heart attack."

"There are serial killers on the loose you know. I get freaked out sometimes."

"Maybe you shouldn't stay home by yourself if you get freaked out so easily."

"Well normally guys your size have heavy footsteps so I'll at least know what's coming, but you're so silent when you walk."

"Sorry, it seems like somebody's been here. What boy is after you now?"

"It's just been Charlie and me officer nobody else sorry."

"Ha ha funny, but really. Who else has been here?" I wanted to tell Jake about everything but then I didn't know what he would do. What if he just called me psycho or something else humiliating. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you, always will be." Then the lock on the door started to unlock and Charlie walked in.

"Jacob! Pleasure to see you. You haven't been around in a while."

"I was over last week."

"Oh yea, well I forgot. Come on, I'm getting old. Give me some credit." We all started laughing and Charlie put a paper bag on the counter and I was guessing it was the fish fry.

--

We ate fish fry and had been watching the game for a while when Jacob went home. And I went to go get ready for bed. I walked in my door and Jeremy was sitting on my bed.

"Oh my god, how long have you been here?"

"For about an hour. But this town is really small compared to Phoenix. Although that diner is pretty decent, cause I thought it was going to suck but it didn't."

"Yea, I like it too."

"Do you want to go on a little walk to talk about some things?"

"But it's late and like pitch black outside, why can't we just talk here?"

"What about Charlie? He could hear us and come up here and we would probably get caught."

"Well what about tomorrow morning?"

"Bella, I just want to go on a little walk. It's not gonna hurt, come on."

"Fine, let me just get my jacket." He climbed out my window onto the tree right next to it and then helped me on with him. We climbed down and he started to walk into the forest. But didn't Edward tell me to stay out of the forest? I think it would be bad to break one of his rules, especially at night.

"Bella? You coming?"

"Um well, it's colder in the forest. Why can't we just walk on the sidewalk. I think we are out of anyone's hearing distance now."

"But I just want to know what it's like to go into a forest at night. You don't get much of that in Phoenix."

"I don't want to go in the forest, Charlie told me to stay out of it, especially at night."

"What, are you going to be daddy's little girl?" He was standing in the street, and I was still on my driveway so I had enough time to get to the tree but I wouldn't be able to climb it as easily as I got down. Jeremy was really freaking me out now. I don't know what his problem was.

"Whatever you have to say, you can tell me tomorrow when Charlie is at work or you can say it now but I'm not going in the forest." And I turned around to go to the tree to go take a shower.

"Bella wait, I'll tell you now." I turned back around and faced him again and realized he was right next to me already. He grabbed my hand, and before I knew it he had picked me up and ran into the forest and then a hand went over my mouth so my screams were muffled. And then something hit my head and everything went black.

**A/N Sorry, I had to leave the cliffy. Maybe it will get you guys to review. I only have like 70 reviews when other stories that have the same amount of chapters have like 300 reviews. I'm sorry for the wait, but show me your forgiveness and review!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Aaron's House

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Bella POV**_

_When I woke up, I was in a dark room and I couldn't see anything at all. I could feel that my arms were tied up to something, but my legs were free. I had a killer headache and my arms were extremely sore. Who knows how long they have been hanging like this. My mind was groggy and I couldn't really remember anything. My head felt like it was about explode. What the heck happened?_

_I thought back to the last time I was awake but it just made my head ache more. After a minute or so I tried again. __I remembered standing in my driveway in the middle of the night_. _Jeremy was pressuring me into going into the forest but I didn't want go. I turned to go back inside, but then he grabbed me. _Then I can't remember anything at all. I tried pulling my hands free or sliding them out of the rope but it was too tight and I was really weak.

"Well it's about freakin time you finally woke up." Aaron's cold voice filled my head and I was even more scared than before even though I knew in the back of my mind that he had something to do with this.

"What did you do to me?" I said in a groggy voice.

"What do you mean baby? I would never hurt you." I still couldn't see anything but I knew he was close because his voice sounded like it was right next to me.

"Don't call me baby, because I'm _not_ your baby."

"You don't tell me what to do! You listen to what I tell you to do." Suddenly he slapped me across the face. I felt like I was blindfolded, I couldn't see anything. I only knew he was close to me because of how close his voice sounded and because he just slapped me so, he was within arms reach. "And you are now! Little Eddie can't save you now."

"I'll never be your baby, never." He slapped me again except on the opposite side of my face.

"You already are."

"You know, slapping me across the face isn't helping. It's just making me hate you more than I did before which I didn't think was possible but I guess it is."

"Bella, you are just making things worse for yourself. If you don't cooperate with me then I guess you won't need your precious father anymore. He obviously didn't do a good job of raising you with manners." He had hit a nerve there.

"You wouldn't!" 

"I think I would. And I can in one phone call if you keep your attitude up."

"You're a monster!"

"Oh, that's a new one. Normally people just cuss at me, but that's what I like about you."

"I don't cuss?"

"You're different and stubborn."

"Really? Well you're sick!"

"That one's not new, I've heard that a lot." I tried pulling my arms again, but it just made him even more mad. I heard him get up from wherever he was and I knew he was coming closer. He started moving his finger against mine and then he grabbed my hand. "You just need to relax Bella, you're only making things harder for yourself."

"Well I'm sorry, it's kinda harder to relax when your arms are tied up so you can't move, and you can't see anything cause it's so dark." I flexed my hand into a fist so that it was harder for him to touch me at all. It didn't work though cause he just opened it back up again against my struggles.

"You know that if you listen to me and stop being so stubborn I wouldn't have to hit you." As he said that he pulled my index finger back so that it broke, and I shrieked in pain. "It would make everything easier for you, since you wouldn't have to be in any pain."

"Go to hell." He broke my ring finger and the pain was unbearable.

"You know if you would just listen to me, you wouldn't have to be screaming in pain." Next thing I knew, he was sitting on me, straddling me. God, he weighed a lot, and I couldn't breathe very well. 

"You know why would you go through all this trouble to get me, and then suffocate me to death?"

He chuckled and I could feel him bending over, and he kissed me! His lips were on mine, smothering mine trying to get my mouth open.

I wouldn't give in, and kept my mouth shut and struggled against him when he pulled something out of his pocket and I realized that it was a cell phone when it lit up. 

"Your father's life is on the line. Literally, better get better at doing what I want. Or you'll only have me left, don't forget that I know where your mother lives too." He rolled off of me and I heard him walking on the floor which was weird because I didn't hear him before. A splash of light entered the room as he left it, then he closed the door, and I was in darkness again.

It wasn't until then that I let the sobs come. What was I going to do? I didn't dare move my hand because the pain had just barely decreased. I can't believe I'd let this happen. Why couldn't I have just waited till the next morning till I was going anywhere with Jeremy? Edward would have been there by then.

Crap! He's going to blame himself for not protecting me. What have I done? I'm so stupid! I tried to break my arms free. It made loud sounds but I made no other progress. 

The door opened again, and I braced myself for some more hitting but the lights were turned on so I could finally see! Well it wasn't that exciting though. There was nothing in the room except for the bed that I was on and a couple of windows. My arms were tied up to the metal bed posts. I searched the room for the person who turned the lights on.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Aaron just went to get food since we have nothing here."

"Ok, I want to know this _why_?"

"So that's what he is so mad about, you do have an attitude."

"Your point would be? You know I don't exactly want to be nice to the people who kidnapped me and then threatened to kill my family."

"That's Aaron. Keep your voice down, Jeremy is still here and is on Aaron's side unlike me."

"Oh, like you're so good. Just to let you know, I hate everybody in this house, you're no exception."

"Do you want to get away from here or not? Don't you want to see your boyfriend again? Aaron's planning on killing him and his family so there is no more problems for us." 

"He won't be able to do it. Edward is way stronger and will kill him easily. Plus, he has his family, the three of you are nothing compared to them."

"You don't know what he can do."

"What, slap girls across the face when they don't listen to him, or kidnap them and threaten to kill their family. The list goes on. Your not good either, I saw you with him in Phoenix."

"I'm always with him. I have no choice, I'm his slave."

"Oh right, well now he's gone. I would think this is a perfect time to run away."

"It's not that simple. I gotta go, don't tell anyone I was here." Then he turned off the light and ran out the door.

"Wasn't planning on it I mumbled under by breath."

So now I get to just sit here with my hand throbbing, blood dripping down my face from when he slapped me. Yep, this was just perfect. What if the rope could slide off this pole? Hmm, maybe if I stand on the headboard, I could be able to slide it over the top of the bed posts. I'd have to brace myself from the pain about to come back in my hand once I tried to stand.

I tried to stand up but my legs were still pretty weak so it took a couple of tries before I could stand up without my legs getting shaky and buckling underneath me. The rope wasn't that tight around my wrist so that it didn't cut off circulation so maybe I would move, but it was tight enough so that I couldn't get my wrist out of it. 

Before I tried getting my arms to the top, I tried biting the rope, but that did nothing but hurt my teeth and put a disgusting taste in my mouth. My arms didn't want to go very high though since it felt really good to have them level with my body once I was standing, but I had to hurry up and do this before Aaron came back in here, he would really freak if he saw me doing this.

I used all the strength that I had left to see if the rope would slide on the bar, and it did! I kept on sliding up and up until I was on my tippy toes. Finally I got to the top because one hand slid off. But my other hand got stuck. I felt the bar with my other hand but there was nothing there so I just used that hand to help slide the rope off too. My fingers were throbbing with pain, and I couldn't stand it. I cried out in pain, and it just got worse. 

I dropped down on the be and just held my hand hoping the pain would go away, and after a minute or so, it did a little bit. I relaxed my shoulders and arms felt so much better after being hung all night I was guessing. I remembered the door being straight ahead from the bed so I got off the bed and stuck my arms out o feel around for a wall. When I finally hit it with one of my arms, the door started to crack open.

It wasn't Aaron though, it was Jeremy. He brought me food and a drink. He hadn't noticed that I wasn't in the bed yet. He was looking at the food on the plate. I was standing only like a couple feet away from the door so when he walked in and pushed the door behind his back, I caught it and slipped out and shut it before he even noticed.

The lights in the hallway were really dim too, what was up with them and darkness? I quickly walked down the hallway to where the sound of a TV was coming from. The door from the room I was in opened, I ran to the end of the hall where I could hide around the corner.

I ran right into something big and muscular and was afraid to look up. And I felt arms grip both of arms in the bicep area.

"You always were a clever one, I thought you would listen if I put your father in jeopardy, but it didn't work." He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him and then Jeremy came running around the corner. "Go, I need some time."

"Yes sir, the food is on the bed." Jeremy ran down the hall and left us alone.

"Why do you look frightened? Are you scared?"

"No, not of you. For my father."

"Now if you would just be a good little girl you wouldn't have to worry about your dear father."

"And if you were a _good_ boy, I wouldn't have to worry at all."

"You don't sound like someone who wants their father to live." He grabbed my arm, and it really hurt, and led me back down the hall. He led me into what I was guessing was his bedroom and threw me on the bed.

"What do you even want? I have nothing for you. There are millions of girls who are way pretty than me. I'm worth nothing. Why go through all the trouble?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to care about."

"But I do care about it." He was now pacing the room while I stayed on the bed where he threw me.

"Not the point."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I could tell he was getting more angry with every question I asked but he was also being really calm, calmer than usual.

"I just want to know in advance so I can brace myself." He stopped pacing and just stood there and looked at me.

"At least your attitude is gone but shut up with all the questions, it's annoying the crap out of me."

"You know Edward is going to find me soon and he will most likely kill you when he gets the chance. If I were you I'd let me go now and find someone better." His movements were so fast that I didn't even see him, but before I knew it, I was being held against the wall and his hands were holding my shoulders against the wall. "Ow! Ok I take it back! Stop! You're gonna break my shoulders!"

"Then shut up! Just stop talking!" There goes the Aaron that we all know with the anger management issues.

"Ok." I managed to spit out. He released his hold, and I slid down onto the bed.

"You better be in this bed when I get back or your father dies! I'm going to get your food." He left and I was even more terrified then I had ever been of him. Who gets that mad over me asking questions? I bet it was what I said about Edward. He has serious problems. I'm never going to get away from him, and if I make one wrong move, he is going to kill Charlie rather than take his rage out on me.

Great, just great. I finally meet someone who I fall in love with, and Aaron has to ruin everything! Of course this would happen to me. I felt the tears coming and I couldn't hold them back and longer. What would he do when he saw me crying? Ignore it? Most likely, there was no good left in him. He was just full of evil. And he would be back in a minute or two. I tried to wipe away any evidence of my tears and sat up on the bed.

A couple of minutes later, he came back with the tray of food that Jeremy had. He set on the bed next to me but I didn't move.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat, I don't care if your hungry or not."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You can go once you've eaten."

"The whole thing?"

"Fine, once you've taken a bite of the pizza."

"What kind of pizza is it?"

"Does it matter?" He was getting mad again. He needs to get a better temper, it was making me mad.

"I only like certain kinds of pizza."

"It's DiGiorno."

"I need ranch."

"Just eat it!" I took a tiny bite and pretended to swallow but kept it hidden in my gums. I slid back from the plate and looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled out of the room and down the hall way and stopped in front of a door. "You have 5 minutes, that's it. If you're not done, I'm coming in. Don't bother locking it." 5 minutes? Talk about need of privacy. What if I had like diarrhea or something? 

I didn't actually have to go the bathroom, I just didn't want to eat or drink what he gave me. I spit my pizza in the garbage and just looked at myself. My hair looked like a monster that had made it's nest on top of my head and I had no clue what I was wearing, and my face was tear stained. I was right, he would just ignore that I was crying.

I didn't even want to think of how I got in these horrible clothes. I mean I don't really have to be wearing like Hollister and stuff but I would never dress myself in this. It was an ugly crème color with even worse flowers on it. It looked like the wall paper in a really outdated house. Where are _my_ clothes? I'd rather wear those dirty than wear this at all. 

I pretended like I really was going to the bathroom and flushed the toilet and started to wash my hands. I splashed some water on my face too and prepared myself for what was to come. I opened the door and was surprised to see nobody there.

What do I do now? Will he get mad if I try to find him or should I just stay here? I decided against it wanting to move around since I had been sitting around for the whole day. I walked toward the sound of the TV like I did before, expecting to run into him again but I didn't. I walked into the room where the TV was but nobody was in there either, but the headline on the news caught my attention. _17 year old girl reported missing this morning, daughter of Police Chief Swan. _My picture was next to it. The camera moved to my house and there were cop cars in front of it and Jacob was being interviewed. 

"I was just talking to her last night and now I might never see her again." He said to the camera. He looked miserable and like he was about to cry. I wondered how Charlie was holding up, he probably thought that this was all his fault since he let his own daughter get taken out of her own bed while he was in the house watching the game.

"Why didn't you wait outside the bathroom?" Aaron's words made me jump. I'd totally forgot about him even though this whole thing was his fault.

"I-I went to look for you. Thought you would be somewhere near." He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "But I wanted to see that."

"You saw enough." He grabbed my arm again and dragged me back to his room. He really needed to lighten up. I wasn't doing anything wrong, I went to look for him cause I didn't want to just stand there, and he gets all pissed off. Jeez.

"Why don't you have any clocks around here?" I asked as I walked myself to the bed, not wanting to be thrown around anymore just in case I landed on my hand which had just finally stopped hurting.

"Because this isn't where we will be living, we are only staying here till tomorrow." That meant we were still in Forks, which meant that Edward could still find me. 

"Where are we going?"

"Did you not learn how to stop with the questions?"

"Why are you so grouchy?" He growled at me and I shut up. That's kinda freaky when someone growls at you. Totally proves their grouchy though. At least he hadn't tried to kiss me again. "Can I like watch TV or something?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored." 

"I have something you can do." And he smiled an evil grin, and I wished I never said anything.

**A/N I hope you guys like it, please review! If I get a lot of reviews (and I mean like 10) then I will try to update like tomorrow.**


	19. Bad night

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

"Well, you know what? I changed my mind, I'm having a perfectly fun time just sitting on this bed with you just staring at me. Who knew this could be so fun?"

"Are you sure? I always thought you liked cleaning."

"_Cleaning?"_

"Yeah, cleaning. The house has to be clean tomorrow by the time we leave, and I Thought you could help my maid out."

"You're here for, what, a week and you already have hired a maid?"

"He travels with me."

"_He?"_

"What I can't have a guy maid?"

"No, no you can. Because _Aaron_…What's your last name?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not, anyways, _Aaron_ can have whatever he wants? Am I right?"

"No, because I want you to shut up but that just doesn't seem to happen. Although that can be arranged." He actually is right, I do need to seriously keep my mouth shut. "Oh, now you listen and don't talk back."

He got up and walked towards the door and walked out. Am I supposed to stay here or follow him? Maybe I should stay this time.

At least this room was lighted and I wasn't tied up. This room actually had some decorations in it and a TV but there was no remote. I walked up to it looking for a power button and clicked it on.

It was the news channel but the reporters had moved on from my house to the weather. It was going to be sunny today and tomorrow. _Great. _It hadn't been sunny that much since I got here and today and tomorrow the sun decides to come out, just perfect. Today was Tuesday though. I'd slept all day yesterday? Whoever knocked me out Sunday night, they did a very good of it. Back to Edward though. He would only be able to go out in public at night.

I sat back down on the bed and Jeremy walked in with my food that I just realized wasn't here after I came back from the bathroom.

"Here you go Bella." He stuck it out to me but I didn't move my arms to grab it.

"Don't act all nice and innocent now, I remember what you did."

"Ah, Bella don't do this. You were going to end up with Aaron one way or another."

"Not without your help. Edward would have protected me. I can't believe I trusted you."

"I've trusted the wrong kinds of people too, eventually you're supposed to move on and get over with it and sometimes even trust them again."

"Like that's ever gonna happen." I could see the anger rising in his eyes, so I didn't push it any longer and I grabbed the plate from his hand and set it in front of me on the bed and looked back up at him. "Are you just gonna stare at me?"

"Aaron wants you to eat."

"Well if he wants me to eat so bad then why doesn't he come be my mother himself?"

"You know Bella, you're only making things harder for yourself by not just doing what he wants."

"Well help me get along with him then and tell me what he wants!"

"You'll learn in time when he wants you to know." He turned around and walked out the door.

Well at least he's not going to just stare at me while I refuse to eat their food. It looked really disgusting now, the food I mean. The pizza was all soggy and there still wasn't any ranch. I can't eat pizza without ranch, it just doesn't taste as good without it.

I realized that the TV was still on so I started to watch that. Surprisingly, I found out that I was watching the 10 o' clock news at night. That meant the Edward only had tonight to find me then I would probably never see him again.

I kept on watching the news, but it was pretty boring. There never is anything interesting going on in Forks. And our anchors totally suck, you can totally tell that they are reading off of a script.

I watched it for what felt like an hour, then the door opened again and Aaron walked back in.

"Why won't you eat your pizza?" I could tell he was getting angrier with every little wrong thing I did that he didn't like.

"It doesn't have ranch like I asked, and when Jeremy brought it to me, it was all soggy."

"You have to eat. You'll get sick and will have no energy. You haven't eaten in two days, aren't you hungry?" That was the calmest that I've ever seen him. I didn't think he could actually care about someone rather than just yell at them when they don't do what he wants.

"Well take me out to eat somewhere."

"One little problem there smart one. Your face is all over the town and if you just pop back up, there will be too many people curious."

"Well we wouldn't have that problem if you would just leave me alone, now would we? What do you even want? Do you want to kill me? Why haven't you done it already?"

"What you don't realize is that if I was going to kill you I would have done it back in Phoenix."

"Well then what do you want? My mom nor my dad are rich, they can't give you that much money."

"I don't want your money I want you." And with that being said, he grabbed my good hand, and pulled me to him so my face was half an inch away from his. "I still have my phone on me, so let's make this work this time."

His lips were on mine again. This time they had a little more warmth to them. His tongue basically pried my mouth open and his arms squeezed me against him so hard that I couldn't breathe, and I knew it meant to kiss him back. So I finally gave up and did it. He finally pulled away after what seemed like forever but was probably only five minutes.

He let go of me and I ran to the wall to get as far away from him as possible. That was the worst thing I've ever done in my life, and I knew more was to come.

"Come on Bella, you have to admit that you liked it a little. Well at least I liked it, that's all that matters."

"You are so stupid." As I spoke them, I realized I'd never heard myself sound so cold before, but I didn't care anymore.

"_Excuse_ me?" He took a step closer even though there was still a lot of ground between us still.

"Yeah, you heard me. Obviously, you've never been in a relationship before, but it's not a one-way thing. You both have to feel it, but I don't feel it at all. All I feel is disgust. Oh yeah, and don't let me forget that when the other person doesn't want to make a two-way thing, beating them and trying to force them to do it isn't going to help. So I don't get why you just don't give up now and move on to someone better." He was standing about an inch away from me in a flash and I knew that this was going to happen. He slapped me on the face again, and I could feel more blood dripping down my face.

"You have a smart mouth don't you." I didn't say anything to him and he slapped me again in the same place. "Answer me!"

"Why? You're so confusing and retarded!" Another slap, "One minute I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut and the next you're hitting me for not talking?"

"You only talk when I ask you a question or I will hit you even harder! Got it?"

"Yes." I sad with a sigh. I was too weak to fight against him. He was right I needed to eat to gain some energy. "I'll eat now if-" Slap across the face again.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to eat, But since you haven't I'll take you to the kitchen to get something." I was leaning against the wall in a lot of pain when he grabbed my bad hand and pulled me towards the door. I shrieked in pain, but he kept on pulling me, pretending to be oblivious.

We stopped in the kitchen and he got eggs out of the fridge and started to make scrambled eggs. I sat down at the bar with my hand and face throbbing.

"You wouldn't be in so much pain if you would listen." He said nicely. I swear he had _major_ mood swings. And I mean _major_!

I tried to sit as still as possible in hopes that the pain would go away, but it didn't work.

He set down my plate in front of me. It had scrambled eggs, bacon , and toast on it. I didn't see him put any drugs or anything like that in it, so I started to eat with my left hand since my right hand was still throbbing. It was pretty decent food, except that the eggs were a little burnt, but I didn't dare say anything. When I was done I stood up to go wash off my plate and he didn't stop me yet, so I walked over to the sink and washed off my plate.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes." He grabbed my left hand this time, my good hand, and guided me through the hall way into his room again. I went on the bed out of free will and sat on it.

"Do you want pajamas?" I nodded, and he walked out of the room only to come back two minutes later with my pajamas that I was guessing he picked out. There was a low v-cut tank top and some really short Aeropostale shorts. He walked over and handed them to me. "Go ahead and get dressed."

"Can I have some privacy?" He turned around and took a step away from me.

"Better get started, you have two minutes before I turn around again." I got dressed and finished just as he turned around to take my other clothes. I got on the bed ready to go to sleep when he stopped me. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I won't be with you the entire night, I have some errands, so I don't want you running away."

He started running his hand up and down my leg and I knew what he was going to do, and I tried to get away, but he grabbed my leg just before I got away from him. He put one hand on my thigh and the other on my calf, and broke my leg at the knee cap. I screamed in agony, and he just smiled.

"Now you won't be able to run away at all. It's for the best, darling." I was in too much pain to be disgusted at him for calling me darling. "Now lay down and go to sleep, I'll be back in the morning to wake you up. Maybe even sooner." He pushed my upper body down so that my head was on the pillow and straightened my leg out. "Goodnight my love."

This beat out he pain in my hand by a lot. I couldn't get to sleep because it hurt so bad, so I heard someone come in like an hour later, guessing it was Aaron. He put ice on my knee and the pain started to go away and I knew it wasn't Aaron. I finally was able to drift off into a sleep.

**A/N Hey, thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I almost got 10 (I got 9) so I wanted to update really soon since I'm currently on Spring Break! My goal for this chapter is 12 more reviews! You guys have done it before, let's see you do it again!**


	20. Hope at last

Chapter 20

Bella POV:

**When I woke up, it was still dark in the room. I forgot about my leg because the pain had gone away and I accidentally moved it when I tried to sit up and it sent shards of pain through my body.**

**I lied back down, moaning in pain, when I felt movement on the other side of the bed.**

"**I don't like how much you say Edward when you sleep. Why don't you say my name?" I heard from the figure.**

"**Because I don't like you, I'm in love with Edward. And there's nothing you can do about it. I'll always love him, I still have free will of thought. Although I can't control what I say when I sleep."**

"**You will learn to love me, whether you like it or not." Aaron said in an icy tone. **

"**Maybe to just say that I love you so you don't hit me, but it I will never feel it in my heart." He hit me in the middle of my bicep this time. It was definitely going to leave a bruise.**

"**Every part in your body will love me like I love you." So that's what he wants, well if that was the problem, then why didn't he say so before? I reluctantly pushed myself up so I was leaning against the headboard. **

**I was tired of him slapping me so I didn't talk back.**

"**Why are you sitting up? It's 5 o'clock in the morning, go back to sleep."**

"**I'm not tired anymore."**

"**I don't care, I said go to sleep." I laid back down and closed my eyes pretending to go to sleep. After like 10 minutes, Aaron left the room and I sat up again.**

**What the heck was I going to do? Aaron said that we were leaving this house today. I had to get away, but I was totally immobile since he broke my leg. How far would I get on one leg? Not very far, obviously why he did it in the first place.**

**Well, maybe I could at least open the window so some other vampire, (Hopefully the Cullens ) would smell my scent. Although I was afraid to move at all because the pain in my leg had finally wore off.**

**I found some courage in myself and I got off the bed and hopped on one foot to where I remember the window was. I felt around it, since it was still dark, and tried to open it, but it was bolted shut. Just my luck.**

**Who took the ice away last night? Probably whoever put it on. Could it have been Jeremy trying to make amends with me? Nah, he seemed pretty mad at me when he left my room last night. **

**Alice POV**

**Sunday night (2 days earlier)**

"_Bella? You coming?" A boy asked her, standing in the street in front of her house, motioning for the forest. She was hesitant in her answer obviously not wanting to follow._

"_Um well, it's colder in the forest. Why can't we just talk on the sidewalk? I think we are out of anyone's hearing distance now" _

"_But I just want to know what it's like to go into a forest at night. You don't get much of that in Phoenix." The boy replied._

"_I don't want to go in the forest, Charlie told me to stay out of it, especially at night."_

"_What, are you going to be daddy's little girl?" Bella started to back away about to run back to the tree outside her bedroom window._

"_Whatever you have to say, you can tell me tomorrow when Charlie is at work or you can say it now but I'm not going in the forest." She replied as she turned around and took a step towards her bedroom window._

"_Bella wait, I'll tell you now." The boy said giving up on going into the forest. She stopped and turned around to face him. He picked her and ran into the forest._

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked me trying to be soothing.

"Where is Edward? I need to tell Edward something now!"

"Alice…?"

"I need to talk to Edward!" I screamed at him. He was out of the room in a flash and he came back with my phone, but I waved it away. I needed to talk to him in person, or he would probably try to go find her by himself.

"He should be getting back soon from dropping Bella off. Alice what happened? What did you see?" Jasper looked at me with a worried expression and I felt bad for yelling at him.

"Jasper, it's bad. Really bad. Bella got taken, and I don't know when it is going to happen but I need to get to her house fast and tell Edward." I knew Edward was almost home. I ran downstairs with Jasper at my heels just as Edward walked in the door.

"Edward, we need to go to Bella's house right now and bring her here." He read my mind as I showed him the vision and was out the door. I followed him and everyone else besides Jasper stared in shock.

_--_

When we arrived I saw Edward jump from the tree to her room but I knew she wasn't there. Her scent was abnormally absent.

_Edward we need to talk to Carlisle. _I thought to him. He ran out to me and had the most pained look on his face.

"This is my fault! I told her that I would keep her safe from him. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Jeremy." He said so softly that no human would hear.

_Who is Jeremy?_

"He is the boy who was standing in the street. I always knew he had a weird scent. I have to go after her."

_Not yet. What are you going to do? Just barge in to where ever they went and say "I'm here to get Bella." Not going to work. We need a plan, who knows how many of them there are? They could be waiting to ambush us. Let's go home and think this over._

At that last thought I turned on my heel and ran back to our house with him following.

When I walked in the door, everyone wanted to know what was going on and why we both came back without Bella. Edward went to the farthest away couch while he was fuming. Jasper's waves of calmness clearly couldn't reach him.

"We were too late." I finally broke the silence.

"What do mean too late? Couldn't you like trace a scent or something? They couldn't have done it too long ago." Carlisle questioned.

This time Edward spoke as he walked closer to us. "There was nothing there, zip, nada. I could barely even notice her scent from before. We are working with nothing that we have seen before. Something strong in power. Whoever this 'Aaron' guy is, he somehow delayed Alice's vision so we wouldn't get there in time to stop him." He stayed standing with me while the rest of the family was seated on the couches.

"I knew she would cause trouble." Rose mumbled. Edward almost tackled her for it but somehow restrained himself. I was guessing Jasper had something to do with it.

"Rose, stop with the remarks." Esme scolded.

"It doesn't matter if I think them or say them out loud. He'll hear me anyways." Edward snarled at her and she just smirked.

"Rosalie, stop thinking them too then. Edward we will find her, you just need to calm down a little bit. We have to think things over and come up with a plan." Carlisle said in his occupied voice, meaning he didn't quite know what we were going to do about this.

_Told you so. _I said to Edward and he just glared at me. I turned and walked into Jasper's arms as he tried to send waves of calmness into the room.

"We could go into the forest around her house and try to track her scent. If we go as a family we will be a pretty strong unit against whoever kidnapped Bella." Emmett suggested.

"The only problem is that her scent didn't lead into the woods, it was just around her house, and even that was hard to sense." Edward said, obviously annoyed.

"We could try everywhere in that area. I'm sure we'll smell something, if not her." Jasper said.

"You know, we could always try. It's better than sitting around doing nothing." Emmett said.

"What ever we do, we have to do it fast because who knows how long they will be here for now." Edward said through his teeth.

**Carl POV**

**Tuesday afternoon **

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Aaron just went to get food since we have nothing here." I told her as I walked in her room and turned on the lights.

"Ok, I want to know this _why_?" Bella said obviously not trusting me. I wanted to convince her that I was on her side, that she didn't need to fear me, that she could trust me. I didn't think it was going to happen though. She did have quite an attitude, but it was understandable since Aaron _did_ kidnap her.

"So that's what he is so mad about, you do have an attitude."

"Your point would be? You know I don't exactly want to be nice to the people who kidnapped me and then threatened to kill my family." Dang for such a small thing, she had a big temper.

"That's Aaron. Keep your voice down, Jeremy is still here and is on Aaron's side unlike me." She definitely probably wouldn't believe me, but I thought I'd throw it out there anyways.

"Oh, like you're so good. Just to let you know, I hate everybody in this house, you're no exception." She really needed to keep her voice down or Jeremy was going to hear her.

"Do you want to get away from here or not? Don't you want to see your boyfriend again? Aaron's planning on killing him and his family so there is no more problems for us."

"He won't be able to do it. Edward is way stronger and will kill him easily. Plus, he has his family, the three of you are nothing compared to them." She really had no idea what Aaron was capable of. Too bad I had no more time to explain it to her. Aaron would be back soon, and I still hadn't cleaned the kitchen like he asked, crap.

"You don't know what he can do."

"What, slap girls across the face when they don't listen to him, or kidnap them and threaten to kill their family. The list goes on. Your not good either, I saw you with him in Phoenix."

"I'm always with him. I have no choice, I'm his slave."

"Oh right, well now he's gone. I would think this is a perfect time to run away." I heard Aaron's car pull into the driveway, crap! He will be mad at me for not listening, oh well. Nothing new.

"It's not that simple. I gotta go, don't tell anyone I was here." I turned off the lights and ran to the kitchen where Jeremy was sitting at the bar.

"Well, that was quite a long bathroom break don't you think?" He asked as he smiled up at me.

"Sorry."

"Dude, if Aaron finds out that you're sneaking in her room, he'll probably kill you. I covered for you this time," I looked around and he had done my chores that Aaron had told me to do, "but I don't know how many more times I can do this. I know she's pretty and all, but you gotta learn to hold yourself back, I know how you feel, it's hard for me too. Aaron has obviously called dibs, and he will kill you without holding back. He's planning on doing it some time since you're the slave and all." He got up and left. Ha! He thought I was in there cause I was checking her out! I'm seriously not that stupid. Aaron would catch on to that really quick and then it would be bye bye Carl!

Aaron walked in through the front door and walked in the kitchen, threw me the bag from the grocery store, and walked away to go find Jeremy again. I looked in the bag and it was some weird brand of frozen pizza. Like DiGiorno or something like that.

--

After I cooked the pizza, I asked Aaron if I could go hunting cause I was hungry and hadn't eaten in a while. He reluctantly agreed and I left the house immediately. I ran for a while before I figured out what I was going to do.

**Alice POV**

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and we still hadn't found anything. Esme finally decided that we needed a new plan and Edward was getting even more restless and frantic. We had settled down in the living room again when he suddenly jumped up from his seat, and we heard a reluctant knock at the door.

Carlisle grabbed hold of Edward's shoulders and Esme went to answer the door. In walked a boy who was about my age with reddish brown hair and green eyes. Once Esme shut the door, Edward got out of Carlisle's grasp, and charged him, ramming him against the wall.

"Where is she?! Why are you even here?! What have you done to her?!" Edward screamed at him, at the angriest state I'd ever seen him before. Emmett and Jasper pulled him off so the boy could talk.

"I'm here to tell you where she is. But you have to trust me." The boy said

"I trust you." Jasper said. I stood up and agreed with him. He could tell if someone was telling the truth so if he trusted somebody, I usually did too.

Everybody else besides Edward stood up, he went and sat on the couch.

Obviously ignoring Edward or understanding why he didn't trust him, the boy went on, "She's at an abandoned house on the outskirts of Seattle. So far she only has two broken fingers, but that's nothing compared to what Aaron can do to her if she keeps her attitude up. She has the bravest soul that I've ever met though, to stand up to Aaron like that. I can't even do that, and I've been his slave since I was a little boy."

"His _slave_?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a werewolf thi-"

"You're a werewolf?" Edward said, "Why don't you smell bad?"

"Because unlike your friends in La Push, we are full bred werewolves."

"I take it Aaron is part of we." Carlisle said.

"Well yes, and if you are part of the royalty family, you get a slave whenever you want. That slave is supposed to be loyal to you as long as you would like to keep them. Once you're finished with their servings, it is law that you have to kill them."

"That's horrible." Esme cried out.

"Well it's our way of life, I was taken from my mother and father at a very young age and put in the hands of Aaron. He really has never treated me well so that's why I'm here."

"How do we know that he's not leading us into a trap?" Edward said coldly.

"Because I would have seen it by now." I snapped back, "What exactly are you suggesting we do?"

"Move fast, he's changing positions tomorrow in hopes to get away from you. He doesn't know how strong you are, but Bella has told him threats." Emmett tried to hold in a laugh and it came out in a snort and Edward just glared at him.

"Where are you relocating to?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me things like that, because 'I'm not important enough to know'." He emphasized the last part by making air quotes with his fingers. "At this location it's only me, Jeremy, and of course Aaron. I do know that Aaron has asked his whole family, which is extremely large, and some buddies to come back him up if this came to a war. And let me tell you, they spend their lives just looking for a fight.

"The next full moon is this Friday, that's when Aaron was planning on the war against you guys. He wanted to steal her on Wednesday when Edward was hunting and then have the war when he could change to his natural form of an oversized wolf."

"So you're saying we take Bella back before this?" Rosalie asked, finally being sincere about the situation.

"Well I was hoping that would happen so you guys could save Bella from him. Well I was just letting you guys know where she was but I better get back before he starts to get suspicious about where I am. After all I just told him I was going on a little hunt." He got up and walked to the door before turning around again. "Oh yeah, and my name is Carl De Silva." He tossed Edward a piece of folded up paper and was gone again.

Edward opened the paper up and it was an address. Hopefully this wasn't a trap, I hope nothing bad would happen to Bella. Jasper tried to get me happy again, but it wasn't going to work. I know he tried hard to keep all emotions in this household minimal, but it was very difficult for him and we all realized that.

"So what are we going to do?" I said breaking the tense silence that loomed around us.

"I don't care if it is a trap if it will give me a direction of her then I'm taking it. You guys can either help me or stay out of my way, but you're not going to stop me." And he was out the door in a flash, better get out of the way Aaron and Jeremy, cause here he comes, and let me tell you how happy he will be when he sees you. Oh boy.

**Bella POV **

I had hobbled back to the bed when Aaron came storming in and threw clothes at me.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we are leaving in 5 minutes."

"Well I don't think I can get dressed that fast with a broken leg, thanks to you." I told him just as hastily.

"Well do you need me to help you?"

"No." I said but it sounded more like a shout.

"That's what I thought." He walked out the door again. I put on my shirt, which of coarse was showing almost an inch of my stomach and was really low cut again and, thank god, knee long surfer jean shorts.

I finished getting dressed and then there was a lot of commotion outside my door. I hopped to it and tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. I guess he really doesn't trust me. My non-injured leg was getting sore from all the weight I was putting on it, so I sat on the floor waiting for Aaron to come back, which should have been pretty soon.

The walls and the floors started vibrating like something was banging against them. What the heck was going on? Why wasn't Aaron or somebody back in here yet?

**Edward POV**

As soon as the Carl guy left I had to follow him. I needed to make sure that Bella was safe, she had to be safe after all this was all my fault. I knew I should have stayed with her, but it was too late now. All I could do now was make sure that I saved her and that she was in my safety.

I ran as fast as I could to the address that he threw at me. The weird thing was, that even though he had left just barely before me, I couldn't smell his scent anymore. That's how we couldn't track them because they have no scent.

I had finally reached the border of Seattle at midnight. Carl had been at our house at 10, why was I running so slow? I needed to go faster if I wanted to get there in time.

About five minutes later, I was standing in front of the house and I could finally smell Bella's delicious scent in the room at the back of the house. She was sleeping. It was abnormally silent though, I couldn't read any of their minds. That's why Carl had freaked me out so much, I couldn't read his mind so I didn't hear him coming.

There was four heartbeats inside the house, so I knew Carl was back. I would only have to worry about two of them if Carl was truly on our side. Then I could get to Bella. The rest of my family was almost here, but I didn't really want them. I wanted to get Bella, take her to safety, then come back and take revenge on Aaron and Jeremy.

_Edward at least wait for my help, the rest are still a bit behind. You can't do this by yourself, your power doesn't work against them, we don't know what their capable of yet. _Alice told me. Ok maybe she could help but the others needed to be with Bella while I come back and kill them.

I waited a couple of minutes before she was by my side. _Edward, you can't do everything by yourself. I had a vision that you went in there without us and they overpowered you. Do you know how hard that would be on Bella? Think about other people for once. I'm happy you didn't but I was so scared that you were going to do it._

"My plan is to go in, get her, take her to safety, maybe to Carlisle and Esme, then go back and make sure they never touch her again." I heard a moan from inside the house and knew she was in pain.

_Not yet! We have to wait till morning when they are not prepared. They are on full alert now, since they know we can't come out in the sunlight. That's how you got killed in my vision, because they were prepared for you to come. _

"Well then what do we do? Wait for them to kill her?" I wanted to get to her now! She was moaning in pain, so who knows what they were doing to her.

_I know he doesn't want her dead, he's not going to kill her. She's asleep right now, and I never saw him waking her up. Him and the other two, are just preparing for their travel tomorrow._

"When is the earliest I can go in?"

_5 in the morning, they consider that to be morning enough to not be on high alert._

"What am I supposed to do for 6 hours?"

_What you normally do at her house, except you'll only hear her sleeping. You can't see her yet. _

"What are you going to do?"

_Catch up with the rest of the family and tell them the plan._ I silently walked around to the back to the outside of her room.

"Edward." I heard her mumble then roll over. At least she wasn't having a nightmare. The last night I watched her sleep at her own home, she was crying out Aaron's name, but I guess that nightmare came to life so she didn't have to have while she was sleeping anymore.

I stood there for a while before she said anything else.

"Edward, come back. Save me." So she did want me to come. I shouldn't have to come though. She should never have had to go through all of this. I knew I should have just gone up to her room when I dropped her off, even if the Black boy was there.

I heard the door to her room open and close, then there was movement on the bed. He better not touch her, or I swear I would kill him now.

I heard his hand moving along skin which I was guessing was hers. Out of nowhere I was on the ground and Rosalie was on top of me.

"Don't you dare ruin this, you can't go in there now. You only have to wait 2 more hours before we can go in there." Alice came running up next. She had had a vision of me going in there and killing him. Figures.

"I was just thinking about doing it! He was making me mad. I could hear him touching her! What was I supposed to think?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Rose, put yourself in my shoes for once! Think about what I'm going through right now. Imagine if Bella was Emmett!" Her eyes went distant, and she thought back to when she had found Emmett in the forest.

A sadness entered her eyes and she rolled off of me.

_You're right. I would be thinking the same thing as you._ Finally she thought about something other than herself! She was sitting up next to me, and I knew I'd hit a nerve and I watched her turn to Alice for comfort. I blocked out her thoughts and walked towards Bella's room again. I was surprised Aaron hadn't heard us out here.

I would get Rose back some other time, but right now my main focus was on Bella. Only 2 more hours before she would be safe, then and only then, could I finally let go of my rage on those imbeciles inside. Aaron was definitely the first one to go.

**Bella POV**

Once I was sitting for a while, I pushed with my good leg, and slid back to the bed and pulled myself up. It was a little weird sitting on the floor in front of the door, I felt like somebody was going to break right through it and land on me. Then the walls stopped shaking.

The door finally opened and the boy from the yesterday that was trying to schmooze me into trusting him stood in the door way. He walked towards me, and I scooted away from him on the bed but it was no use, he was just as fast and strong as the rest of them.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him so he could pick me up, but I started kicking him with my good leg and screaming:

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Then I swear I was having my first hallucination because Edward was standing in the doorway! I pinched myself on the arm, but he was still there. I tried closing my eyes and then opening them again, but he was still there! He was really here! "Edward!"

"What are you doing to her?" He was looking at the boy trying to pick me up. It was really him, velvety voice and all. The boy let go of his grasp on my arm and stepped away.

"I was going to bring her to you, but I obviously don't need to do that anymore." I didn't care what he had to say, I forgot about my leg and tried to move it to get to Edward, causing me to shriek out in pain.

"What is it?" He had a panicked look on his face as he picked me up from the bed like I was a feather. There were now tears running down my face because my leg hurt so bad.

"Yesterday night when I was at your house, he broke her leg so she wouldn't try to escape during the night." Edward turned around and walked out the door, then before I knew it, we were outside the front door and next to Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper.

He handed me to Carlisle so that he was now holding me bridal style, and turned around so that he was facing the door again.

"No! Don't leave, please don't leave!" I screamed at him but he was already gone, and Alice had replaced his presence. Now the tears were really streaming down my face and I was now in Alice's arms.

"Bella, he'll be back I promise." She was patting my back while telling me this, "He just needs to take care of some things, just hold on to me tight and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to."

"Ok." I mumbled. I trusted her, and if she said he was coming back, then he had to be coming back right? I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on her. My guess was that we were going somewhere away from here, so Edward could 'take care of some things'.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." She laid me on the ground, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that we were in a grassy field in the woods. I looked around me and Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were the only ones here. I figured Jasper and Emmett had stayed with Edward to help him.

"Ok, Bella, can you tell me where he hurt you?" Carlisle asked kneeling down next to me. I tried to sit up, and the pain all came back to me. My leg was horrible, my face still hurt from where he'd slapped me, and my fingers hurt too. I cried out in pain again and Alice was suddenly at my other side. She grabbed my left hand and I squeezed knowing I couldn't hurt her, now matter how hard I tried. "It's all right, just take deep breaths. Take your time in telling me."

"I think t-two of my fingers are b-broken on my right hand, I'm pretty sure m-my right leg is b-broken, and I'm not s-sure about my l-left arm. I'm pretty sure it's j-just a bruise t-though." Esme said something to Carlisle, but I couldn't understand her because she was talking too fast. I heard Rosalie say something too, but it was also too fast. I couldn't feel the darkness grabbing at me when Alice finally said:

"It's alright Bella, just relax. I promise I won't leave you, I promise." She was massaging my thumb when I closed my eyes and full darkness covered me.

**A/N I'm so proud of you guys! You reached the goal! You reached the goal last chapter too, but I saw the last review after I updated the chapter so sorry about that. Hoped you guys liked the chapter, feel free to ask any questions, I'll try to answer them, and don't forget to review! The goal is the same as last time, let's see if you can exceed it. I promise I'll clear up any confusion in the next chapter.**


	21. True feelings

**Chapter 21**

**Edward POV**

It had finally reached the deadline time. Alice and Emmett had split up to mess with the mongrels'. When Emmett gave me the sign, I would run in and take Bella away from them for forever. I was actually really anxious and of course, Emmett hadn't actually told me what the sign was. All he said was that I would know once it actually happened. _Perfect. _

Alice was heading in from the front door to be a distraction, since they were expecting me, then Emmett would continue the ambush coming in from the back. He would supposedly give me 'the sign', and I would do what was most important.

Alice broke down the front door in one swift movement, and I heard three heartbeats in the front room, and one (my favorite heartbeat in the world) was still in the back of the house. After a minute or two, Emmett charged in and I could hear things getting rough when Emmett made 'the sign' up in his head.

_Time to go get your girlfriend, Eddie. _I scowled at him mentally, and charged into the house from the back door. I followed her scent into a room in the middle of the hallway and heard her screams.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I let a snarl go from in my chest and got to her doorway in vampire speed. The thing that surprised me was, when I got there, it wasn't Aaron she was yelling at, it was Carl. I knew better than to trust him. I realized a second too late that she had yelled my name out, but I had to ignore her or I would lose control. Her scent was extra appealing now that she was in fear.

"What are you doing to her?" I snarled at the boy who was grabbing at her arms. That's when I finally allowed myself to look at her. She was horrible, her blood was extra appealing because it dripping all over her face, not because she was in fear. I doubt she could ever go into fear, I think it was impossible for her. Her right leg was limp and I was guessing that it was broken.

Carl made a hasty reply but I didn't care about him right now. All that mattered was that Bella got to safety before it was too late. She tried to move to get closer to me, and suddenly cried out in pain.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly feeling panicked. Was there something else that he had hurt on her helpless little body?

"Yesterday night when I was at your house, he broke her leg so she wouldn't try to escape during the night." Carl explained to me but I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I picked her up as carefully as I could, trying not to inflict anymore pain on her and ran out to Carlisle.

I had no clue what Alice and Emmett had accomplished so I was quite surprised when Alice appeared beside me and started to try to help Carlisle with Bella.

I turned to face the door again trying to avoid the pain that would most likely appear on her face, but her cries stopped me for a second.

"No! Don't leave, please don't leave!" I felt horrible for leaving her but I couldn't just let them go unpunished for they had done to her. I was on a fury rage now and they were going to be very, very sorry for what they had done.

**Alice POV**

Bella had passed out from all the pain and Carlisle told me to support her head.

"Carlisle, you need to get Edward back here, now. He doesn't know what he's doing and I'm blind so I can't see the outcome. We don't even know how to kill them. It could be a lot more difficult than just the shape-shifter wolves." Worry crossed his face for half a second before Esme was dialing on her phone.

"Jasper? Jasper, you need to get out now. You don't know what they're capable of." I couldn't hear what Jasper said which frustrated me even more.

"You have Emmett to help you, I don't care what you have to do, but Bella needs him." And she hung up the phone. "Edward is out of control."

"I can go back and help." Rosalie suggested. I hadn't noticed that she had been sitting on the ground in misery before she spoke up. I knew she felt extremely guilty for being selfish, when she looked at me with a deep sadness in her eyes. I would've gone over and comforted her had Bella's head not been resting on my thighs while I was in somewhat of a squatting position.

"Absolutely not, Rosalie. I know you feel bad but I'm not letting another family member risk themselves." Esme replied.

"Esme, I didn't mean I wanted to fight, I meant to help knock Edward out of his rage."

"Listen to Esme, Jasper and Emmett can control him. I don't want anybody else in danger since Alice can't see anything." Carlisle said as he was still examining Bella.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait till the love of my life comes back. _If_ he comes back?" Rosalie shot back sharply.

"Rosalie! We don't need this now." Esme scolded. How could she be so negative in a time like this? All of us were worried about our boys, she was so self-centered! And I thought she had learned earlier, I guess not.

Bella tried to move around a little bit, drifting into a dreaming state.

"Come back Edward. Come back." She mumbled. It was so soft that the sound would be barely audible to a human. "I love you, don't leave." She sighed and rolled on her left side.

I looked up at Esme and she looked just as pained as me.

"I didn't know she loved him yet. I just thought he _loved_ her." Rosalie mumbled.

"All the more reason for Edward to get out of there. This is a lot for her to endure." Carlisle said. "We need to go back to forks and fast. Her right leg is internally bleeding and needs to be cared for."

**Edward POV**

I ran back into the house in full rage mode. Jasper and Emmett were already fighting off Aaron and Jeremy, and Carl was nowhere to be seen. Emmett was fighting off the one who was at Port Angeles on Friday, who I was guessing was Aaron. I charged at him from the side and knocked him into the wall.

"Edward we have to go now. Bella needs you, we can kill them later." Emmett was pulling on me. I looked behind me and Jasper threw Jeremy about 20 yards away from him, and came to help Emmett get me off of Aaron.

"I can't let him get away from me. I can't bear to look at her injuries and know that he got away with it unpunished." Jasper's phone rang and he let go of me and I turned back to Aaron to destroy him and he had a smile on his face. "You will pay for what you have done!" I picked him up and threw against another wall in the room and he had a pained expression on his face. So they _are_ more vulnerable without their coats.

I was by him again using my vampire speed and I ripped off his arms. Blood started pouring all over him but it was the most disgusting blood I had ever smelt before. Jasper and Emmett were pulling me off of him and I still fought against them, but they were so much stronger than me with their combined power.

I didn't want to be dragged anymore so I willing turned my face from him and ran to where Carlisle and the rest of the family were with Emmett and Jasper behind me. I reached the clearing in a minute or two and went directly by Bella's side.

She looked horrid still and the urge to go back and finish off the man that did this to her intensified. I restrained myself wanting to be with Bella. She needed to get to a hospital and fast.

"Edward she needs to get back to Forks." Carlisle told me. I picked her up like I did before and motioned for everyone else to lead the way. Alice was the only one that lingered behind and I started to run and she ran next to me.

**Bella POV**

My dream was horrible just like everything else at the moment. Edward was killed when he went back into the house and Aaron got me back. It really scared me because at first it felt like it was real.

I woke up in a hospital room and I heard whispers outside my door. My heartbeat monitor sped up when I looked around the room until they landed on Edward. He appeared at my bedside, and he brushed his hand across my face. I moved right hand up to grab his hand and realized it was in a cast supporting my broken fingers.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should've been there to protect you from him. This should've never happened to you." He said with his velvety voice with a pained expression on his face.

"Edward don't. Please don't blame yourself. All-"

"But it's my fault that you're even in here."

"You're the reason I'm here and safe from Aaron." He was about to protest and I objected, "Just please stop blaming yourself."

"Ok." I grabbed his hand with my left hand and held it on my face. I suddenly forgot that I probably looked like trash and looked down at myself and found that I was only dressed in one of those hospital gowns and I blushed. He laughed at me and sat down on an empty part of the bed that wasn't occupied.

"Edward, please don't leave me again like that. I didn't think you were coming back."

"I promise I won't." He picked up my hand and kissed it. "I should go get Carlisle or your father."

"Just stay in here with me. Please." He looked down at me and just smiled at me, making my heart radar speed up again making him chuckle at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again and I made myself look away before my heart exploded.

"I will make sure that nobody hurts you ever again. Even when you eventually find someone else to love, I will still make sure nobody hurts you."

"What? No! I'm not going to be with anyone but you. You are my only love. I promise you that." He bent over to kiss my forehead and looked down at me again.

"Don't say that." I pulled my hand out of his grasp and pushed myself up so that I was sitting up and almost eye level. And let me tell you, that's a lot harder with only one hand.

"Why not? Why don't you want me to like you?"

"Because it's not good for your own safety."

"If it wasn't for you, who knows where he would've have taken me. You saved me, I would've been his slave. Do you know why he beat me up so much?" The pained expression was back on his face as he shook his head. "I wouldn't do what he wanted, because I was already in love with someone other than him. He wanted me to love him back but I didn't. It was actually the opposite.

"I hated him and he hated that. He broke my fingers when I first woke up because I had attitude towards him. My face was bleeding because he hit me so much when I would talk back to him. He broke my leg because he knew that I would try to escape again during the night since I had already done it that day.

"And the bruise that I probably have on my right arm is where he punched me when I told him that I loved you and that's why I said your name so much when I sleep. He was infuriated that he couldn't be what you are to me but he handled it the wrong way." Flashes of anger had crossed his face while I was speaking but he tried to hide it from me. I felt the tears coming to my eyes but I knew I couldn't hold them back.

He hesitated for a moment, then pulled me into his lap so that my legs were still facing the end the bed still. I turned a little in his embrace so that I could rest my head on his shoulder and held me while I cried into his shoulder. His head rested in my hair.

"Edward, thank you so much for saving me. I don't know what I would've done without you." He squeezed me a little tighter and I finally found the restraint I needed to stop crying. I turned my head so that I was facing him.

"I want to try something, but you have to stay still for me please, love." My face was still wet from my tears but I nodded and his face leaned in closer. When our lips met it sent a shock through my whole body. As his lips caressed mine I was afraid to kiss him back from the memory of Aaron. He pulled away and looked at me worried. "If your not ready for this, just tell me. I'll wait till you're ready."

"No it's not that," I quickly said when he was pulling away from me and I pulled him back towards me. "It's just that, the only other person that kissed me, or tried to, was Aaron and it just brought back the memory of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked trying to hold back his anger.

"Well, when he kissed me the first time, my arms were tied up and that's when he threatened me that if I didn't cooperate he would have Charlie killed. And he kissed me another time too, and it just…" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

"It's ok, I want to try it again, without being forced to."

"Bella, if you're not comfortable, I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"No, I meant… Aaron forced me to."

"Oh." I turned my head towards him again and his hand caressed my cheek again. "Remember to stay still again, I'm still working on control." I nodded and his face neared mine again.

I felt more comfortable when his lips touched mine for the second time. The shock still shot through my body, but faster this time. When I opened my mouth, I felt his cool breath go through my body when he suddenly broke away and laid my body down on the bed again. He sat back down in his chair again when I heard the door handle start to open. Dang!

"Bells? It's me, dad." Charlie walked through the door and looked at me then he ran over and hugged me to his chest and I hugged him back. I was kind of sad at first that it broke up mine and Edward's kiss, but then I was so glad to see him. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful. From now on I'm getting an extreme alarm system built into the house." Like that would have helped, I was the one who went _out_ of the house.

"Ok, dad." I saw Edward walk out of the room and I threw him a frantic glance but he mouthed to me:

"I'll be right here." And he pointed to the outside of the door.

"Gosh, I'm so glad that you're okay." That's when I saw the dark circles under his eyes. "Renee has been so frantic too when I called her. She's on a plane right now to head down here. Did he _touch_ you or anything?"

"No, he tried to kiss me a couple times but I tried to resist as much as I could." He looked at all my injuries.

"Is that why he hurt you?"

"Yeah, and I had an 'attitude'." I made air quotes with my fingers. He hugged me again and sighed.

"You take after your mother, always a fighter. Well, I'm going to go get Carlisle he said he wished to speak to you when you were awake." He kissed my forehead and turned around to walked out the door and I heard him talking to Edward. "Thank you for the privacy, Edward."

"No problem," Edward replied.

"And another thing, I can never repay you for finding her. I don't know what I would've done without your help." Then I heard his footsteps fading away. Edward came in with his crooked smile.

"See I'm not the only one that would have been in misery without you." He chuckled and pecked my lips once more before sitting down again just as Carlisle walked in.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked with interest on his face as he looked at Edward just smiling at me.

"Um, well right now I can't feel anything, I'm guessing from the morphine, but I like not feeling the pain." I smiled at him and he returned it, finally taking his eyes off of Edward.

"Well that's good. I've already informed Charlie of your injuries, now it's your turn." I nodded and he continued as Edward grabbed my left hand and started rubbing his thumb on my palm, "Your right knee has a clean break just below the knee cap, your ring finger and index finger on your right hand are broken also. You were very lucky with your right arm, he almost broke that too. It will probably hurt for a couple weeks, but he just bruised the bone, there is no break or fracture there. You also have quite a few cuts on your face, but those are all cleaned up now.

"Do you have any questions about anything?"

"No, I just about guessed that was going to be the truth. Thank you for giving me the pain medication, though."

"No problem. I'll send you home with the same thing to try to keep you out of as much pain as possible."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you alone with Edward again. Have him come get me if you need something." He turned to walk out the door, but I forgot I had one more question.

"Wait, I actually do have one question."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well how am I going to move around? You know since my fingers are broken, I can't exactly use crutches."

"You will have to use a wheel chair."

"A _wheel chair_?"

"I'm sorry but unless you don't want to go anywhere, you'll have to use it for about two months." I just groaned and a little smile came over his face.

"Anything else?"

"No you're free to go." He walked out and I slid down in the bed so my head was on the pillow again. I didn't hear him get out of his chair, but Edward appeared at my bedside with my hand still in his.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What did you do when you went back in the house?" I asked him and his body tensed.

"I went back to get my revenge against Aaron."

"Did you … _kill _him?"

"No but I hurt him pretty bad." He looked up at me, and paused a little while before talking again, "Bella, I need to get you away from here this weekend."

"Why? Will I even be able to leave here by Friday?"

"Yeah, You've been out a while so Carlisle has done all he can to make sure your body heals right. It's your own choice if you want to stay or leave."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Must you be so perceptive?" He looked at me with a grim smile like he didn't want to tell me something.

"What are you not telling me?"

"The thing that is probably going to take place on Friday."

"Why aren't you telling me?" I asked frustration rising in my voice at him hiding something from me.

"I don't want you to feel scared or something."

"I don't think anything else can scare me more than I was yesterday."

"What are your theories on Aaron."

"What do mean?"

"Well you have to know that he isn't human."

"Well yeah, but I never really tried to figure out what he was before."

"Think about it now."

"I guess I just assumed he was a vampire, but his eyes aren't golden or red and he had warm skin. I didn't think there was more mythical creatures other than you in this world. How doesn't anybody know about this?"

"We'll talk about that later, but right now I want you to think of all the mythical creatures that you used to wish were real when you were younger."

"Unicorns?"

"Do you seriously think he is a unicorn?" He had a sarcastic smile on his face and I just wanted to melt away in his presence.

"Um, I don't really know a lot other than the usual vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, unicorns, stuff like that." He didn't answer back, he just stared at me. I pushed myself up again and then it clicked, "Did I say it?"

He nodded and a smile started to creep onto his face.

"Which one?"

"Bella, I would think it would be obvious."

"Well he could be a werewolf-… He's a werewolf! Oh my god!" As the realization suck in, the more it made sense. This Friday was a full moon. They were supposed to be stronger on full moons. There was going to be a war this Friday. Edward wasn't done with his revenge. He was going to send me away so he could fight Aaron. "No, no, no Edward you promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" I practically screamed. He put his hands on my face forcing me to look at him.

"I'm keeping my word with you. I would kill myself if something happened to you while I broke my promise. I will always be with you."

"But don't you want to get more revenge on him?"

"I _want_ to, but I want you more." He leaned in to kiss me again, I thought, but his face went to my throat and I tensed. "Do you really think I would bite you?" Dang, he had noticed.

I sighed, "No. I just have a lot of stress right now, I trust you." With that he leaned in again and laid his lips on my throat but just kissed me there before he pecked me on my lips again. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I say something without you getting mad?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I will keep you safe no matter what. That's my other promise to you and I can't guarantee that without my first promise." He kissed me on the lips and it was just as good as the first one, maybe even better.

**A/N I got a little Edward and Bella time in there for you guys. Review plz! Goal is 10-12! Thx for reading!**


	22. The Hospital

**Chapter 22**

**Bella POV:**

I stayed in Edward's arms for a while until Charlie came back. I didn't want Edward to move but he had to because Charlie didn't really know about _us _yet, what ever we were.

"Hey Bells, how're you feeling?" He asked giving Edward a glance probably wondering what he was still doing in here.

"Better, when are we leaving?"

"Well Renee just flew in about 2 minutes ago so she'll be here in about an hour or so."

"Oh, ok. Is she freaking out?"

"Just a little bit, but what did you expect from her? Carlisle said that they wanted to keep you overnight just to make sure everything was alright." He looked disappointed that I couldn't go home today, probably because he hates hospitals.

"You know, you and mom don't have to stay here tonight. I'll be fine, Carlisle will make sure that I stay safe. I know how much you both hate hospitals."

"I think I can handle it for one night, I don't want to leave you alone again. He could come back for you and I don't want to know that it was all my fault if he kills you this time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle has the night shift tonight." Edward said, he scooted his chair a little away from the bed and added, "And I could stay here too for extra protection."

"Thank you for the offer, but I want to stay." Edward nodded and stood turning toward the door when I spoke up to stop him.

"Umm dad, this is Edward. He goes to school with me."

"Nice to meet you." Edward smiled at Charlie and shook his hand. He then walked out the door.

After he was out of earshot, or so Charlie thought, Charlie lost his façade. "If he was just your 'friend', then why did he shake my hand?"

"Because he's very nice and knows his manners."

"Seems to me that he's more than a friend to you. I saw the sliver of disappointment when he left the room before. I'm not totally blind." I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks and I really did not want to have this conversation with him.

"Dad, are we seriously going to talk about boys?"

"No, just be careful, ok? I don't want you to get even more hurt than you are already."

"Thanks dad. For everything."

"It's the least I can do for you. Hey, do you want some pizza? I was going to head over to the cafeteria because I've been starving."

"No! I-I'll have a b-burger."

"I thought you liked pizza."

"I don't anymore." A flash of understanding flashed through his mind and he nodded as he headed for the door.

Edward came back in and sat back down on his chair when Charlie left.

"I'm horrible at hiding my expressions." He was confused at first but then he got it.

"I like it better having Charlie know that I'm more than a 'friend' to you, although I wish I _was_ just that." I sighed and looked at my right hand, studying the brace it was in because of my broken fingers.

When I looked up again he was standing at the side of my bed looking at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You don't understand how much you mean to me."

"Then why are you always trying to push me away?"

"For your own safety." I looked back down at my hands again.

"It's good for my own safety to be in love with you. I know you aren't going to hurt me, especially if you love me as much as you say. If I didn't love you, I probably would've stopped fighting against Aaron, if it wasn't for you, who knows where I would be now, never able to see my family or anybody I loved again. So please don't say things like this." I looked back up into his eyes again and thought I saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes.

"I could still lose control around you, I haven't gotten that used to your smell."

"I'll risk my life to be with you." I paused before a question popped in my head. "If you wanted to get your revenge on Aaron so bad, why did you pull yourself away? Why didn't you finish what you planned for him?"

He looked down and sat back down in his chair before he started. "Emmett and Jasper told me that Carlisle thought that you were internally bleeding."

"I take it that that is very bad?"

"Well when they said that and pulled me away from Aaron, it registered in my mind that you could die and it would be my fault because I was trying to kill him instead of making sure you were being cared for." He really did care about me. To have the strength to stop like that just to make sure I was ok seemed really hard for him.

I reached my arm out to touch his. It didn't exactly reach that well, but he got what I was trying to do and met me halfway grabbing my hand, brace and all.

"It's my turn to ask questions now." He said with a smirk on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know more about you."

"Are you sure? Aren't you fine with what you know already?"

"I barely know anything about you. What's your favorite color?"

"It changes everyday. Right now it's gold."

"_Gold_?"

"That's the color of your eyes." I couldn't read his expression as he processed this for a minute, but then he continued on with the questions.

"What music were you listening to last in your music player?"

"Linkin Park."

"That's a big change. Debussy to this?"

"I like a variety of music, is that a problem?" He chuckled at me and kept asking. As he kept asking me questions, I didn't realize that Charlie was watching me, as I was laughing, smiling, and even blushing at Edward's questions. I don't know how long we were talking but somewhere in that time, I fell asleep.

--

I heard Renee and Charlie talking but I still pretended to be asleep.

"That boy was the one who found her?" She asked.

"Yeah, well actually his whole family, including Carlisle."

"Are they dating?"

"I'm not sure but I know they see each other than more than friends."

"Well at least she found someone here, she didn't seem like she liked it in Phoenix." So she did notice. I guess she wasn't as clueless as I thought she had been. Or not. "Although I know she was friends with two boys her last week. One even came with her to the airport. I think his name was Jeremy, anyways, he seemed really sad that she was leaving. After she left, he had lunch with me. He seemed really nice." He knows where she lives now. They both know! What if they try to hurt her to get me?

"I guess after she gets better, she could go visit phoenix again." No, I can't go to Phoenix again. Edward can't go in the sun so I wouldn't be able to stay with him. Making me even more vulnerable to Aaron. Renee has to stay here until the Cullens handle Aaron.

I stirred around in my bed to let them know I was awake and they stopped talking. I heard shoes clicking in the room towards the bed and then I felt a cool hand on my arm.

"Bella, honey are you awake?" I opened my eyes and saw Renee standing above me with Charlie lingering behind her somewhere.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, what time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning."

"What are you guys doing up?"

"Oh we were just talking about you coming for a visit to

Phoenix."

"Why can't you just stay here for a while? I want to stay with dad, just in case _he_ comes looking for me."

"Ok honey." I looked up at Charlie and he was grinning, happy that I wanted to stay with him.

"Do you want any breakfast? You never ate your burger." Then I remembered why Charlie had left the room. That's how he knew I liked Edward more than a friend. He had probably seen us talking.

"Yeah, breakfast would be nice." They both turned towards the door and walked out, Edward walked in after them.

"Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess." I sighed.

"Then what's wrong?" He was now sitting in the chair again looking at me.

"I heard them talking about me when I woke up. They're thinking of sending me back to Phoenix for a while."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"First of all, you can't go out at all during the day, and that gives Aaron and Jeremy a perfect time to take me again. They know exactly where Renee lives, and Jeremy met her and is on her good side. The worst part, he even had _lunch_ with her when I left." Again, I couldn't tell if his expression was mad, sad, confused, or undecided. God, why couldn't I read thoughts? It would make things more convenient.

"I guess that would be bad, and I don't want to risk my promise in any way."

"I think I might be able to convince them to let me stay, but I don't know."

"We'll discuss this later, they're coming back in a few minutes. I have to go talk to Carlisle."

"Ok, bye. Promise to be back soon?"

"I promise, but I can't be making so many promises. I might end up breaking some because there is too many. Bye." I laughed and he glided out the door.

--

**Carl POV**

"Is there anything else you need sir?"

"Get me some food, and some SILENCE!!"

"Right away sir." He was recovering too fast for Bella's health. And with the full moon coming tomorrow, things were not looking perfect for the Cullens.

I walked into the kitchen to get some food and I saw that Jeremy could actually walk now, also not good.

"You should rest sir." I said to Jeremy when I opened the pantry door.

"I'm not resting till we get Bella safe and out of the mongrel's reach."

"Well, that's not going to happen if you're not well. So you need to rest your body first." He gave me a glare and walked back out of the doorway. I continued on making Aaron a sandwich while trying to be as quiet as I could, and thought about what I could do to help the Cullens.

Then I decided, why do I care so much about them? Do I want to end my life sooner than it has to end? If Aaron found out what I had done for them, then he wouldn't even hesitate in killing me. So really why should I help them when _my_ life is at stake? They never did anything for me to show their gratitude, and Edward even treated me like a slave.

I didn't owe them anything, and now I had an advantage. They thought I was on their side. If I got Bella for Aaron he might actually let me get away from him without him having to kill me. Then my life wouldn't be on the line, and Aaron would respect me much more. I finished making the sandwich and added some chips on the side.

And for the first time in years, I had a growing smile on my face.

**Bella POV**

Renee and Phil came back into the room, a couple minutes after Edward had left, with my breakfast. It was just a cinnamon roll with orange juice on the side.

"How's it going Bella?" Phil asked me.

"Oh you know, same as usual." I replied.

"I didn't know it was usual for you to be in a hospital in this kind of state." He said sarcastically.

"Well then you really must not know me that well." Him and Renee laughed easing the tension. But before their laughing I hadn't realized there was so much tension. What were they nervous about asking or telling me?

"Honey, I know you said you didn't want to, but we talked to Carlisle and he said it would be good for you to get around back in Phoenix-"

"But what happens when I run out of pain medication, or something else goes wrong? I won't be able to come back to him."

"That is why he is sending his son, Edward, with us." But Edward can't even go out in the day. What is he going to do, stay in the bathroom the whole day so no sunlight touches him? Because that's about the only place that's not lit up by sun one point in the day, and he can't let Renee and Phil see him in the sun, because that'd probably be pretty bad. Especially if he doesn't even want _me _to see him in the sun. "Is there a problem? I thought you were friends with him."

"No, no problem at all." I said while forcing a smile. "Can I talk to Edward real quick though?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go get him. Then we'll talk to him-"

"Alone, please." I snapped. They nodded their heads, and headed for the door. While I watched them outside the door window, I saw Charlie about to come in, but Renee shook her head and said something. Had I said it that harshly, that she thought I was in that bad of a mood to not want to talk to Charlie a bit about this? Maybe I had.

I really hated being immobile. It made me feel somewhat secluded and a bit selfish since I had to have other people go get things _for_ me. I mean if Edward was going to Phoenix, then it couldn't be _that_ bad, right? But I did want to spend one night at my house here in Forks.

"What the heck?" I snapped as soon as Edward closed the door.

"What?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Keep your voice down, you could wake somebody up in a neighboring room."

"I thought we said that I was going to stay here?"

"I talked to Carlisle about it, and realized that it is perfect."

"How? You can't go out during the day, what happens when Aaron finds out that I'm going back to Phoenix?"

"He won't be able to, you said that you never wanted me to leave again, so I'm taking you there while the rest of my family are going to go back for them."

Oh, I never thought of it that way. But it still is really dangerous for Edward. "It's still really dangerous for you."

"Bella! Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself for once!" After he snapped that, I had totally forgot that it had to be hard to resist my smell, so I dropped the subject.

"When do I get out of here?" I mumbled after a few moments had passed.

"I'm sorry for losing control like that. You can leave whenever you want. I'm planning to leave tonight, the full moon starts tomorrow."

"I want to stay one night with Charlie, in case I never come back."

"I promise I will keep you safe, I'll do anything."

"Ok, I'll leave tonight, as long as you stay with me the whole time." I sighed in exasperation.

"I already made my promise to you, I don't have to make it again." There was a knock at the door and I said to come in.

It was Charlie, Edward started to walk out to give us some privacy when Charlie told him to stay.

"You don't have to leave every time I walk in." Edward nodded and took a seat again in his chair.

"Hi Charlie. I decided I'll go to Phoenix." A flash of sadness took over his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had came.

"Renee would really like that. When are you leaving?"

"Edward said they booked a plane for…tonight."

"So he's going with you?"

"…Yeah."

"You know, Bella, you don't have to be afraid to tell me if you have a boyfriend." I looked down at my cheeks and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Well we technically aren't officially going out yet, so technically I don't actually have a boyfriend." He just stared at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh ok, but he is definitely more than a 'friend'." I sighed in exasperation. He wasn't going to let this drop. He turned towards Edward before talking again, "So when did Carlisle say she could get out of here?"

"Anytime you'd like."

"Alright then, I'll go get you checked out. And then I'm going to let you two go out to lunch together." My mouth dropped open when Charlie turned around. He was actually setting us up on a date. Wow.

**A/N I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I've just been so busy with a lot of things going on. Well please review, the more reviews, the faster the update! Oh yeah, I'm also sorry for the slowness in the story right now, I promise that I'm going to try to make the next chapter more exciting! Please review, I know you're probably mad at me for not updating in a long time, but I want to make it up to you guys.**


	23. Phoenix

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Edward and I ended up going to the diner, but it was pretty empty because everyone was either at work or school. It was a good thing though, so then that way, we didn't have to worry about people from school seeing us together. Who knows what kind of chaos and drama would emerge off of that. Once we sat down, all the waitresses kept staring at me and smiling. It was quite embarrassing. I ordered a club sandwich, and surprisingly, he ordered a burger._

"_You're eating?" I whispered when the waitress was out of earshot._

"_Yeah, why not? You are." Ok, now I was confused. I thought he could only drink blood._

"_So, it's in my nature for me to eat."_

"_I can still eat regular food, it just tastes utterly disgusting. I'll just have to get out of my body later."_

"_Oh. Well you don't have to eat it, especially if it's disgusting." He just smiled at me and reached across the table to touch my hand. His touch made chills run through my body, but it felt good. I knew I hadn't quite gotten used to his cold body yet, but I knew I would get there soon._

"_You worry too much about other people." He said, and I melted in his eyes. Our food came and we both ate in silence. I laughed when I saw him trying to hold back a disgusted look on his face, he just glared at me. The waitress came at like the exact time that I finished._

"_How are you doing Bella?" She asked._

"_Fine, how bout you?"_

"_Oh, I'm good, too. We're all just glad that we have you back and that monster is going to be caught." I nodded, and she took our plates and walked away._

"_Did everyone in this town know?"_

"_I guess. I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was just focused on finding you and getting you safe." I smiled. He paid the bill, he didn't even think about letting me do it, and rolled me out to his car. I had suggested that we bring my truck since we could just put the wheelchair in the back, but he couldn't stand my truck._

_He picked me up and put me in the passenger seat and then put the wheelchair in the back. I had insisted on getting into the car myself, but he absolutely refused to that. We were going to his house first for a while so that all of them could plan their attack, then we were going to go back to Charlie's house to pack my things._

_When we got to his house, he didn't even bother with the chair. He was over on my side of the car in a second and then we were in the house in that same amount of speed. I was happy that I couldn't walk, because I would be too busy to do so. He set me down gently on the couch, and the rest of the family walked in. Alice came and sat on the front of the couch by my feet, gently putting placing my legs on her lap, while the rest of the family sat on all of the rest of the couches in the living room. Edward stood behind me._

"_Do we even know_ where he is?" Edward said first.

"I keep getting glimpses of where he is." Alice said.

"How are you guys going to find him if you keep getting _glimpses_ of him? How often are these _glimpses_?" Edward said in frustration. He looked at Alice angrily and continued. "Every hour? Do you know how fast we can move in an hour?"

"Edward, you need to calm down. You'll lose control of yourself if you keep at it like this." Esme said calmly. Edward immediately calmed down and sat on the edge of the couch where I was sitting. He gently picked up my head, and slid closer then laid them it across his chest, stroking my hair. Him losing control would be very bad for me, I figured out when he settled down so quickly.

"This is the only plan we have at killing him, if we have to take eternity to do it, we will." Carlisle said.

"No you won't. You guys have already done so much for me, you don't have to do this. That's not how you should have to live because I led him here." I spoke up, and I felt Edward tense.

"Bella, what did I say in the diner? Stop worrying about us, we will find him and kill him for what he has done for you." Edward replied.

"But you guys are fighting because of me. And I don't want that." He sighed and Alice spoke next.

"Bella, this isn't nearly a fight. We've had fights ten times worse than this. This is barely an argument." She smiled and looked down at me. I still felt bad, this was all my fault. Aaron had to go after the poor helpless human, if only I was one of them. That's it! He won't go after me if I was a vampire, or even turning into a vampire. He would just move on to someone else, then when he was distracted we could kill him before this happened to any other girl.

"Bella, do you have something to say?" Emmett asked. The smile on my face must have given it away.

"Yes, I've come up with the perfect plan. I just have one question. Can only people who are dying be turned into vampires?" Edward tensed again, and all of his anger rushed back into him. He forgot about my head and jolted upright so that he was standing. My head fell onto the bottom part of the couch, but I moved so I was sitting upright. 

"No! Don't even think about that! You're not becoming a monster!" He ran outside.

"To answer your question Bella, no you do not. Carlisle only killed us right before we died because he is a good man. And Edward will be coming back in about twenty minutes. He just needed to blow off steam. He wouldn't let himself lose control in the house, especially with you here." Alice replied. She got up and put my legs back on the couch. 

"Ok." The conversation had obviously ended. Everyone but Alice and Jasper got up and went upstairs. So we were alone until Edward got back.

He walked in the door and picked me up in his arms. He kissed my forehead before walking out the door again. He put me in the passenger seat and sped away to my house.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I said the whole way. When we got there, he got the wheel chair out and pushed me to the door and rung the doorbell. 

* * *

Renee and Phil had left on an earlier flight, so Edward and I would have some time to talk, alone. We said our goodbyes to Charlie and went to the airport. Our flight left at 6:30 p.m.

"You're mad." I was sitting in the window seat and he was sitting next to me. He paid for us to have first class, because 'I was hurt and needed comfort'. There was no stopping him, no matter what I said. The good thing though, was that nobody was sitting next to us so we had privacy. And the plane was pretty empty, so that made it even better.

"Yes, and no." He put his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that. I should be the one who is sorry for losing control like that. It wasn't right of me to explode like that. It's just that I don't want you to become a monster like me."

"I don't think you're a monster." He kissed the top of my head before speaking again.

"I have killed many innocents, making me a monster. I should be killed."

"There are many vampires who are way worse. And you can always forgive yourself, I'm sure you won't do it again."

"It still makes me a monster."

"Ugh, you're so complicated." He chuckled and I looked up so that he could kiss my lips.

"Does that mean that you don't love me anymore?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Of course not." He kissed me again, this time longer and I leaned my head against his chest.

* * *

I forgot how hot it was in Phoenix compared to Forks. I was wearing jeans and a jacket. After about ten minutes outside, I had to take my jacket off. The sad part was that the sun wasn't even up anymore. Edward and I were waiting outside Sky Harbor in terminal four when Renee and Phil pulled up. Edward and Phil put all of our luggage into the trunk and we left for Renee's house.

"So when are you moving to Jackson?" I asked Renee.

"Well actually, we are looking for a house up there now. There are a couple we like, so we were going to go check them out next week sometime." She replied. She had turned in her seat, and I was sitting behind the driver's seat so she could see me better since she was in the passenger seat.

"When does Phil have to go back for the team?"

"Well they are taking like a three week break, then the season will start in about a month and a half."

"Oh, ok." Edward and Phil got in the car and we drove to the house making small talk. Most of it was directed at Edward, like if he was in any sports, how his grades were, etc.

When we got there, I was surprised that Renee and Phil were letting Edward sleep on an air mattress in my room. Well, that's what they thought he would be doing, anyhow.

I was pretty pooped, so Renee helped me get into bed while Edward got to talk with Phil in the living room. After I was comfortable, I could tell Renee was having second thoughts about letting Edward sleep in here with me. 

"Hey, Phil?" She called out and he walked in a couple moments later.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you help me move this air mattress to the living room?"

"But what's wrong with it in here?"

"I'm not comfortable with them in the same room at night."

"Mom, do you seriously think that I'm going to do anything? I'm totally immobile." I told her, Edward was still not in eyesight but I knew he heard everything going on.

"Yes, but he's not. This would be a perfect time to take advantage of you." My mom whispered lightly.

"Seriously? You think he'd do that with you guys in the other room?"

"I will help you move my mattress." I hadn't even noticed that Edward had walked in. He grabbed the opposite end that was near Phil, and they carried it out to the living room. He winked at me before he walked out the door, and I relaxed again.

"Well at least he's alright with it." Renee sighed and looked back at me, "You all comfortable for the night, hon?"

"Yeah," I yawned and she blew me a kiss and walked out the door. I lay on my bed for about twenty minutes before Edward slipped in my room and slipped into bed with me.

"Go to bed, love" He whispered softly and kissed my forehead.

**A/N Please review, sorry I had a bit of writers block so I didn't know what to write. I promise that next chapter will be better. Please give me at least 5 reviews on this chapter, and I'll try to update within **


	24. The Full Moon

**Chapter 24**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up a while later to the sound of Edward's phone ringing. He gently got up off of the bed and answered it. I figured it was Alice or one of his family members calling to tell him about Aaron's whereabouts. He whispered in a voice going to fast for me to understand, I wondered if he knew that I was even awake. He hung up a couple minutes later and looked over at me with a worried expression.

"We need to get out of here, now. Alice saw him and many others with him coming here tonight." He said in a whisper.

"What about Renee and Phil? We can't just leave them here; Aaron will kill them or use them as bait to get me to come back to him." I said in a louder voice.

"They'll be coming in here if you talk loud again."

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a normal voice, wanting Renee and Phil to come in here. Edward stepped back from me a couple steps and Phil walked in a couple seconds later.

"What in god's name are you two talking about at midnight that's so important?" Phil said, trying to be 'fatherly'.

"Carlisle just called. He said that there were more police reports down here that sounded like Aaron was down here. I think we should go somewhere else to keep Bella safe since he knows that she lives here." Edward explained.

"How would he get all the way down here? How would he even know that Bella was down here?" Phil said in disbelief of all of this.

"Phil, I don't think any of you know this, but Aaron first targeted me at my school here in Phoenix. He even came over for dinner one night and Renee thought he was a 'sweet boy', but I was terrified of him then, as I am now." I spoke up as Renee walked in.

"Where are we supposed to go? And even if we go somewhere tonight, what happens when he comes back for her the next night?" Renee said.

"We could go to a hotel in Tucson or Cave Creek for tonight and worry about tomorrow later. We just need to leave _now_." Edward said.

"Ok, fine. We can go spend the weekend in Flagstaff and maybe go up to the Grand Canyon. Babe, go get the wheelchair." Phil said, and Renee came back a couple minutes later with the wheelchair. Edward picked me up and placed me into the chair before rolling me out of the room. Renee and Phil lead the way to the front door with car keys in Phil's hand and almost had it open before we were interrupted by clapping.

"Bravo, what a show. Helpless parents trying to get their daughter to safety, how sweet. It's just too bad that I have to spoil your little party." Said an all too familiar voice. Aaron. I turned my head slowly in the direction of his voice and saw him and two other guys I had never seen before sitting on the couch.

"Helpless parents? _Helpless_? I'll show you helpless!" Phil said as he walked towards Aaron.

"Phil, don't! There's too many of them."

"Bella, don't worry about me." Phil said, anger in his voice. Edward was at his side in a second, pulling him to a stop in front of the three intruders.

"Aaron, what do you want? I hate you as it is, I'll never love you. _Ever_, so you might as well move on to someone else because I'll never want you." I said with cruelty in my voice.

"Oh, my Bella. It's so nice to hear your voice again. It's just too bad that I'll have to hurt your daddy over here if he doesn't back off." Aaron snapped his finger and four other men came into view and stood behind the couch. "Phil was it? You have ten seconds to go and stand by the door, out of my face." Phil spit at him since Edward was still holding him back. Aaron started counting on his fingers, and I silently prayed that he would listen, but he didn't.

Aaron had obviously gotten to ten because he stood up and the four men that had just walked in walked around the couch and grabbed Edward and tried to drag him out of the room. The other two had to help them because he was too strong. Tears started running down my face because I knew I couldn't do anything, I was even more helpless now then ever.

Renee caught on to how dangerous Aaron was, and opened the front door and rolled me down to the car.

"Bella, once I put you in the drivers seat, I want you to drive away as fast as you can. Don't worry about any of us, he just wants you so he won't hurt any of us." I nodded, going to actually listen, but I knew Aaron would catch me anyways. I don't know why I tried to get away from him because it was utterly impossible. I looked up and saw the full moon come out from behind the clouds. More tears came out of my eyes when I heard a big crash in the house.

Renee had gotten me to the driver's side when I hopped out of the wheelchair and got into the car. She gave me the keys, and I tried to start it up, but it wouldn't budge. I looked up through the windshield and saw Aaron holding a car part up. I had no clue what it was but I knew it was the reason why the car wasn't starting up.

"Mom, run. Go get Phil and get out of here, I can handle him, but he'll kill you two if you get in his way." She shook her head, and I screamed "Now!" And she helped me out of the car, just to be pushed to the floor from Aaron. I looked at her and saw two other men picking her up. Did he have a whole werewolf army here or something?

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Aaron said shaking his head. "Haven't you learned what consequences there are for disobeying me?" There was a grin on his face now as he looked down at me in the open car door. I went under him, and tried to limp away, but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Why me?" I said. "Why do you have to go through all this trouble when you could have any other girl dying to be in your arms? Why do you have to hurt everyone I love?"

"You would never understand. Why don't you just accept your fate? We were destined to be together whether you like it or not, and I will never stop until I have you forever. If that means killing everyone who was ever close to you, then I will. Poor Eddie is probably in flames this second, I can smell it from here." He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my hair. I tried to get away from his grasp, but he had both of my hands and with every struggle I made, the tighter he held me. "Tell me you love me, and I'll let your little Eddie live."

"Never in a million years." I heard a cry of agony come from the house.

"Tell me you love me.

"You know how bad of a liar I am." There was another cry of pain.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, tell me you love me."

"I…I lov…I love you." I finally spit out, tears spilling down my face faster than ever.

"That's right baby, I know you do." I heard another cry of pain and then that's when I smelt the smoke. I can't believe I let him fool me like that, he had done it anyways. I couldn't even hold myself up anymore, my legs gave out and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked toward the house, and everything went black.

****

I woke up in a bed, once again. Only my left arm was tied up this time. I scanned the room with my eyes to see if he was in here, but I couldn't see anything. I tried to roll over and see how tight my arm was tied. He had learned from the last time, I wouldn't have even been able to put my finger between the rope and the bed post because it was so tight.

"It's about time you wake up, darling." I heard him say. He untied my hand and pulled me out of bed and into his arms, bridal style.

"Is it still nighttime?" I asked.

"Yeah, nighttime of Saturday. You slept all day, I let it slide this time, but I want to spend more time with you tomorrow."

"What's the rush? We have the rest of our lives don't we?" I said in a sarcastic tone. If he thought I was too boring, maybe he'd give me up or end my life too so that I could be with Edward.

"Don't get smart with me, look where that got you last time." He said as he threw me down on the couch. The news was on, once again. It was Fox 10 news at night, and I saw my picture and Renee and Phil's picture next to it.

"There was a big fire at a house in the Scottsdale Phoenix area last night caused by an intruder and some other men with him. The fire department came too late too catch the intruders who left with the seventeen year old daughter.-"

"Why are you paying attention to this crap?" Aaron said as he walked in with sub sandwiches. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"You didn't hurt Phil or Renee did you?" I asked.

"I didn't touch them, but I can't make you any promises that my brothers didn't."

"But Edward is dead?"

"I'm sorry babe, but he would've gotten in the way of us." He came and sat next to me on the couch. He pulled my face close to his to kiss me and I pulled away.

"I hate you." I said, and he slapped me across the face. A tear ran down my face as I took in the pain of everything.

"You didn't last night."

"I just said that so that you wouldn't kill him, but it looks like I was stupid to think you wouldn't eliminate any competition." He laughed and put the sandwich in my lap.

"You think that that bloodsucker is any competition to me?"

"Why else did you kill him?"

"Eat." He ignored my question, and pointed to my sandwich.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed the sandwich away from me a little bit, but it was still touching me.

"Eat!"

"No." I threw it on the floor and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Carl! Get in here!"

"Aren't you going to hit me for not obeying your orders?" I said with attitude.

"Oh, you are making the next full moon very exciting." Aaron said.

"Why? There's nothing you can possibly do to make me hate you even more than I do now."

"I wouldn't be so sure darling."

"What more could you possibly do to me before you finally figure out that I'll never love you?"

"Turn you into one of me, and then mark you so you bound to me forever. And if any other man tries to kiss you, it will feel like you literally set their lips on fire. Trust me, it's not a very appealing feeling."

"_Change_ me?"

"All it takes is a full moon." Wow, I guess werewolves could really bite you and turn you into one. Just like what would happen if Edward had wanted me to be a vampire. I knew they should have turned me into one of them, then Aaron would move on to someone else.

"What if I was a vampire?"

"It doesn't matter since you aren't, end of discussion."

"Sir, you wanted me?" Another man came in that I recognized from the last time I was stuck here.

"Not anymore, leave." Aaron said back to him.

"What, is everyone that lives with you your slave?" I said.

"Just him."

"What about Jeremy, he listened to your orders just like him."

"Well of course, I am of royal blood."

"So you get slaves? How sick."

"They will be your slaves too once we officially marry and you become my queen."

"I'd never say 'I do' to you."

"You know, I am being very courteous to you." I tried to hold in a laugh, and it came out as a snort, "Most kings would beat their wives until they are subtle with each other. Now, you can either do as I say or we can start to go down that route again."

"Am I your slave now too?"

"Seems you have chosen the hard way then?"

"I choose no way."

"I am sick and tired of your attitude, I'm done with being easy on you. From now on, you eat what I give you or you do not eat for another twenty-four hours. You will do what I tell you, or I slap you and if you still don't listen, it can lead to other pains. You kiss me back when I kiss you, or there will be other consequences for that too." With that said, he leaned in to kiss me and I refused again. He grabbed my right hand and pulled the brace off of my index finger and pushed back on the finger again making me scream out in pain. "Keep this attitude up, and you'll be in a lot of pain when you sleep at night. We're waking up at 8:30 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. Carl! Take her into my bedroom," Then he looked at me and added, "I'll be there in about an hour, baby." He kissed my lips once more as Carl walked in. Carl picked me up and threw me carelessly on a bed again and locked the door from the outside.

**A/N How did you guys like it? I'm thinking of only having a couple more chapters, so please review! I'm going to start trying to update weekly, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'm going to write!**


	25. Igualmente

**Chapter 25**

**Bella POV:**

The thing I don't get is why they felt the need to lock the door. Like I'd try to even walk out the door? See, Aaron, the problem with that is _you _broke my knee. So now I can't walk, for quite awhile!

I lye in bed for a while before Aaron walked in. I pushed my self to the very edge of the bed, just to get pulled back by him. He held me like Edward had the last night I had been with him. I tried to push myself away from him and he found my right hand and I immediately stopped struggling against him; it was useless anyway.

I mean, seriously what was the point? He _killed_ Edward. Why couldn't I get over that, and just listen to what Aaron says? It's not like I would ever fully get away from him. Maybe this _was _my destiny.

I felt a tear drop from my cheek onto my pillow before I let myself fall to sleep.

****

"Wake up, babe." Aaron said as he shook me awake. "Good morning, sunshine." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, and I let him, but I didn't kiss him back like I would if he had been Edward.

"What torture do you have planned for today?" I asked in a dead tone.

"Actually, we're riding on a plane today right after we get you a wheelchair. It might look weird if I'm carrying you all around an airport."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, or I'd have to kill ya'."

"Go ahead."

"Oh, babe, don't act like that." He said in a joking voice, then in a stricter voice he said, "You need to enjoy your life with me."

"You know I'm just going to see where we're going when I look on my ticket."

"Not if we ride on a private jet, and you don't need a ticket."

"You're too fancy to just ride on a regular plane?" He got up of the bed and ignored me while he walked around to the other side. I rolled out of bed before he got there and he shook his head.

"You know, if you put much more pressure on that cast of yours, it's going to start cracking and then soon enough, it will break." He picked me up and basically threw me over his shoulder like he had Friday night. We walked out the front door and he threw me into a car that I was guessing was a limo. I crawled to the seat on the side of the limo and Aaron, his slave, and Jeremy sat in the seat next to the door. Across from me, there was a mini bar with lots of glasses and a stainless steel mini-fridge.

"Nice to see you again, Jeremy." I said with a smirk.

"Igualmente." He replied. **(Just in case you don't know any Spanish, that means: same here/ likewise.)**

"So now you speak Italian?"

"Actually it's Spanish."

"My bad, because it doesn't sound Italian at all." All three of them laughed at me. Was I supposed to be able to speak Spanish now? Jeez.

The car came to a stop, and Aaron motioned for me to stay. I got stuck with Carl and Jeremy just staring at me. Because I totally wanted to be stared at the whole time, not!

"That's kinda creepy." I finally said.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You don't have to stare at me the whole time. It's not like I can go anywhere."

"So." Jeremy said, then after a couple of minutes he spoke again to break the silence, "Remember the last time we were in Arizona, Bella? Good times, good times."

"How long were you lying?" I asked.

"The whole time. I just did football to make me look more normal to the human eye. Aaron wasn't smart enough to do that, though."

"Oh. Why does Aaron want me so bad? Why do you two listen to what he says all the time? Why don't you just leave? You're lucky; you guys actually have a choice."

"I don't, Jeremy here does, though." Carl said.

"Why? Why don't you just run away now?" I said. I don't get how they liked the way that Aaron treated them.

"Because I'm his slave; I'm bound to him by blood. If I leave, someone will find me and kill me." Carl said without a slight change in his expression.

"Why?"

"Because I'm marked as his slave. It's in my blood and they would be able to sense it." Oh, dang. I guess _that _was why he always listened to Aaron. I didn't say anything after that; there really wasn't anything I _could_ say to that.

About ten minutes later, or so it seemed, I felt the trunk slam shut; Aaron was back. A few seconds later, he was getting into the car, but this time he came over and sat next to me. I thought about scooting away from him, but then I decided against it knowing it would make him mad.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I asked.

"Nope, because I haven't decided yet." He replied.

"You don't even know where we are going?"

"I can't make any big decisions because then that little bloodsucker will see it."

"How do you know that?"

"I did my research while you were gone. Little Eddie was special too, did you know he could read minds?" I winced when he mentioned Edward. Tears threatened to roll down my face, but I knew it would make Aaron furious if I was crying over him.

"Yeah, but he couldn't read mine," I said with a shaky voice.

**A/N Ok, I know it was really short, but this chapter was just a filler and I had no clue what else to write without making it completely boring than no one would want to review. I promise I'll work on the next chapter over the weekend and it will be longer.**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation you give me, the faster I write, the sooner I update!**


	26. Bikini Island

**Chapter 26**

**Bella POV:**

About two hours later, I was sitting on a bed in a private jet bored out of my mind We didn't even go to the air port, we went to some private runway behind some guy's house. They pretended like it was obvious to the neighbors at all; were all werewolves this stupid?

Aaron came back to the bed I was on about 30 minutes after take off. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going. He would only tell me that we were going to live on a beach because that limited it down a lot, not.

"I can't even read a book or something?" I asked.

"Well if you were so disobedient, maybe I'd take you out in public. But you'd go crazy and make everyone think that I was married to a maniac."

"Married? Seriously? What did we get married when I was asleep or something? I didn't sign anything, where's the ring?"

"We're not at that stage yet, don't worry you will get to sign something."

"Have fun with that."

"Trust me, you will."

"Well, if you break all my fingers then I won't be able to write."

"Giving me the perfect reason to sign for you."

"You can't do that! I have to sign it myself."

"Babe, trust me. Nobody cares what the human girl wants in our world."

"What are you gonna do? Turn me into a werewolf?"

"When the time is right."

"What if I don't want to be one?"

"Like I said before, nobody cares what you want. You have no one to save you anymore, Edward's dead. He's not coming to the rescue this time. I told you, you wouldn't be able to escape me." He smiled and I turned away from hi, rolling to the edge of the bed so I didn't even have to touch him. He didn't pull me back to him this time, he just turned the other way and a couple seconds later I heard sot snores. He sure fell asleep fast.

A tear escaped down my face, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let them all silently come down, careful not to wake Aaron.

Three hours later Aaron awoke and put in my wheelchair. He rolled me out to the middle of the plane and I looked out the windows. We were landing in water and I saw an unfamiliar island.

----

**Third Person POV:**

Alice gasped and fell to the floor. "Pen, paper." She said quickly, and Jasper rushed over with a drawing pad and a pen. She started drawing an island with a jet landing in the water. Her eyes going back to normal when she was finished.

"Alice, is that where Bella is?" Jasper asked her and she nodded.

"Do know what that is? She asked him, and he shook his head. They shared a glance for a second and both screamed "Carlisle!" He was down in the room within a couple seconds.

"Do you know what this is?" Alice asked pointing to the picture. Carlisle studied the picture for a few minutes before nodding his head.

"Yes, yes I know where that is. I went there with an old friend once before I found Edward. It was in the Marshall Islands. I believe that specific island was Bikini. Civilization deserted that island years ago, that would be the perfect hideout. Alice go find Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper get Esme. We're going on vacation."

**Aaron POV:**

"What do you mean you couldn't stop him?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir he killed three of our men and his family came too." One of my servants said over the phone.

"How many of us was there?"

"Not including the fallen ones, 17."

"How many of them?"

"Like 10! They would of demolished us!"

"I believe there is only 7 of them. I don't care what you do, but you need to hunt the boy down and finish him off. If she finds out that he is still alive, the plan will be ruined. It will not happen again! She's the best one yet! If any vampires come with 20 miles of this island, I want them annihilated. It probably won't happen because I doubt the vision girl even knows what this place is. It's been deserted for years."

"Yes sir. So do want me to set up an army to kill the boy, or make an army to defend this island?"

"Both, and while you're at it, kill all of the Cullens. They might get in the way later." With that said, I closed my phone shut and walked inside to find Bella. I needed some relaxation time.

**A/N Ok, I'm really sorry that it's short again, but I just wanted to update soon and I'm being kicked off the computer. Please review and tell me what you think! The goal for this chapter is 5. Oh, and good job for getting so many reviews in the last two chapters!**

**And 1 more thing, if it comes up in italics or all of it is in bold or underlined, I'm sorry. I hate that it does that, but I can't figure out how to make it stop doing that.**


	27. The Truth Revealed

A/N Hey Everyone! Sorry you bother you but, I thought that I might just inform you the island isn't made up; you can actually go and look it up. The made-up part is that it is deserted because I have no clue about that. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 27

Bella POV:

**I was looking out at what I thought was a side window of the jet when Aaron came back. He stood behind me and put his hands on the back of my wheelchair.**

"**Do you werewolves have like a healer or something?" I asked him.**

"**A healer? Bella, we don't have super powers like your bloodsuckers do. Why?" **

"**Well because I hate this. I hate being immobile and not even being able to walk around. I don't like sitting in a chair or lying in a bed 24/7." **

"**Well, it's easier for the both of us. At least until you realize what I can give you. You and I both know that if you could walk and run, you would try to run away."**

"**What's the point anymore? Where am I gonna go? You've taken me to an island in the middle of nowhere! I can't go anywhere anymore to get away from you." Even though I wasn't facing him, I could tell that he was smiling victoriously. I felt the jet descending, and then land on the ground. I pushed the wheel locks up and motioned for him to roll me away.**

**He rolled me off the jet and we were on a beach. He tried rolling my wheelchair in the sand, but I could tell that it was really difficult even for him. He stopped and walked in front of me and picked me up; bridal style. I was pretty surprised that he didn't just throw me over his back. We walked for a really long time; it seemed like almost a mile, until I finally saw a road in the distance and a black car waiting.**

"**Can I at least get new finger braces so my fingers can heal right?" I asked him when we were almost to the car.**

"**Depends on how good you behave."**

"**You make me sound like a two year old child in a restaurant for the first time." I said grumpily.**

"**Well, maybe you shouldn't act like one and I won't treat you like one." We were at the car now and he set me down on the ground carefully on my good foot. I guess that was a change for my 'good behavior'. He opened the car door and pulled me inside the car with him.**

"**What about my wheelchair?" I asked just as I heard the trunk slam shut. **

"**Why do you always have to ask so many questions? Now, when we get to the house there will be a new friend of yours waiting. I'm sure the two of you will bond in no time at all." He smiled his sadistic smile, and I was quite scared in fact of what was waiting to come.**

**--**

**Alice POV:**

"Edward will be back in about ten minutes." I informed the rest of the family.

"Alice, try and find the island again and look closer for more details. They might be expecting us to come for Bella. There is a ton of them, that could be their secret hideout, there could be guards everywhere." I nodded and closed my eyes trying to focus in on the island again; it worked, I saw a jet landing and then I was on the jet listening to a conversation.

"_What do you mean you couldn't stop him?" _A voice that I recognized to be Aaron's said angrily into the phone.

"_I'm sorry sir he killed three of our men and his family came too." _Another voice said over the phone.

"_How many of us was there?"_

"_Not including the fallen ones, 17."_

"_How many of them?"_

"_Like 10! They would have demolished us!"_

"_I believe there is only 7 of them. I don't care what you do, but you need to hunt the boy down and finish him off. If she finds out that he is still alive, the plan will be ruined. It will not happen again! She's the best one yet! If any vampires come with 20 miles of this island, I want them annihilated. It probably won't happen because I doubt the vision girl even knows what this place is. It's been deserted for years."_

"_Yes sir. So do want me to set up an army to kill the boy, or make an army to defend this island?"_

"_Both, and while you're at it, kill all of the Cullens. They might get in the way later." _I watched Aaron walk into the adjacent room, and caught a quick glimpse of Bella. I opened my eyes to see all of my family's gazes except Edward's; he was still out.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"They're preparing 2 armies: one to find Edward and the rest of us and kill us, and another one to guard the perimeter of the island from any vampires within 20 miles of the island."

"Did you see if they still have Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, they still have her. I saw a quick glimpse of her on the jet. They at least got her another wheelchair. She looks miserable though." I said.

"Well at least she's still herself. I know that they have a woman werewolf who can erase your memory and replace with memories that never happened." Carlisle asked.

"You mean that woman can go into Bella's mind and erase all memory of us and put in memories of her and Aaron together?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle nodded. We needed to act fast, or we might lose all of Bella.

--

**Bella POV:**

I was sitting as far away from Aaron as I could, having the middle seat divide us, but that wasn't good enough for Aaron. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap, and he pushed my head down onto his chest. He started stroking my hair before speaking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why must you be so resistant. If you would only just let the flow of things go; you would be so much happier."

"No, actually I wouldn't. I won't be happy until I'm with the one I love, but now you've taken that away from me." I said hastily. He grabbed my right hand and pulled off the brace on my ring finger.

"Don't make me push it Bella." I ripped my hand out of his grasp and I felt the pain of my finger again. I lifted my head and leaned back against the window.

"You never told me what you need me for." I said holding both of my fingers as straight as possible with my other hand.

"To love, to be by my side for the rest of eternity." I laughed and his head whipped around to my face.

"You really believe that I'm your soul mate and we're going to live together forever? Humph, that's what I thought would happen to me someday, but not with you." I said the first sentence with a fake dreamy voice, and the last one with force. He slapped me across the face, but I just smiled because I had won this argument. I had made him very mad. I figured he didn't want me on his lap anymore, so I tried to move myself to the other side of the car but was stopped by his hand.

"Where do you think you're going Miss I'm-so-tough?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Over there." I pointed to the other side of the car.

"Not until you give me a kiss; a real kiss."

"Ok then." He thought I was going to actually kiss him, but I just sat back down in his lap with my head against the window.

"You're not leaving this car until you do. I hope you know that. And I have stuff to do so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." I looked at him but didn't budge when I felt the car come to a stop. I raised my arms up so that they were touching the ceiling of the car. He smiled and shook his head.

"The hard way it is." He said sadistically. He squeezed his hand into a fist and I suddenly realized what he was going to do, so I leaned forward and put my lips to his. After about 5 seconds, I tried to pull away, but he put his hand on the back of my head holding me there. I felt his tongue trying to open my lips, and I finally gave in just so he'd let me go. He finally dropped his hand and I pulled away as fast as I could; hitting my head on the ceiling of the car.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand and glared at him.

"Can we leave now? I thought you said you had 'stuff to do.'" He smiled, and I realized that I couldn't win many more times. My victories were limited.

He snapped his fingers and the door was opened by someone I had never seen before. The man lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking somewhere. A couple of seconds later, I was being put in my wheelchair once again. I was rolled to the side of the car and Aaron snapped his fingers again. The man who had picked me up got into the driver's seat of the car and drove away; Aaron walked behind me and rolled me to a little cabin surrounded by trees. Once we were inside, it looked like I was at a salon. There were 5 ladies lined up in the middle of the room waiting for Aaron to speak.

"Sherrie, I won't be needing your service today." Aaron said and the red-headed lady at the end nodded and walked out the back door. "I need the rest of you working in over-drive. Tara, I want a long and beautiful dress. Make it blue." He turned to the next girl and gave out more orders, "Pauline, I need her hair in bouncy curls surrounding her face with a head band the same color as her dress. Megan, I want her fingers and toes done so that they match her dress too. Madisen, I need you to find dazzling shoes for her, make them any height you want; she won't actually be walking in them. And you know what, I do need Sherrie, someone go fetch her." One of the girls ran out the door and called for her, she was back in the room in a couple seconds. "Sherrie, I need you to make sure she is given a shower and put light make-up on her, highlighting her features." Sherrie nodded, and Aaron kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door again. All five girls rushed towards me at once and I started panicking inside.

The girl named Sherrie lifted me up, and another one took off my shirt and pants. I put my hands over my bra and shouted "No!" They both laughed and set me back down into my wheelchair.

"Bella, don't worry. We're all girls and we're not going to hurt you. I know this is all so different to you, and sometimes Aaron can be a bit forceful but we are not going to hurt you; I promise. My name is Sherrie and this is Pauline, now if you would just please cooperate everything will move smoothly." Figuring that I had no choice, I nodded. Before I knew it, I was in new undies and wrapped up in a fluffy pink robe. I had also found out that they were like Aaron too because they picked me up like I was a really big and fragile piece of paper. Once in my robe, I was set in a salon chair.

Once Pauline was done blow-drying my hair, she started making conversation, while another girl was working on my toe nails.

"So what happened to your leg?" Pauline asked.

"Aaron happened." I replied. She nodded in understanding.

"We all went through it at one moment, but he normally chooses the shallow and weak girls who will do anything he wants. And then he takes us here and if we don't pass the test then we're split up into jobs of our liking. Why do you resist? You're obviously The One if he's put up with you this long."

"Because I hate him, and he killed Edward." I replied trying to hold in the tears that always threatened to come out when I thought about him.

"Another man? Normally Aaron doesn't bother taken girls. Wait, Eddie Cullen?" She asked.

"_Edward, _but yes, do you know him or something?" There wasn't a mirror so I couldn't see her expression.

"Oh, he's news all over the island. He's number one on our hit list, and then the pixie-like one, and then the rest of them. Oh, I guess they have to update the list if he's already dead."

"You guys have a hit list?" I asked.

"Why yes, anyone who is a threat to us goes on it so everyone knows to stay away from them." That's pretty insane; they have their own hit list.

"How often do they update the list?" I asked.

"Normally right away, but this is the longest Aaron's ever been gone so it might've gotten messed up." No, it didn't get messed up. Aaron lied to me, Edward wasn't really dead. He was still out there, he wasn't dead! My Edward was still alive! There was something I could still live for! I felt a smile spread across my face but quickly tried to hide it. This girl was easy to get information out of.

"Oh. So what is this test tat I have to take?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it until next month."

"What's next month?"

"The full moon, when you will finally be one of use." The horror of how close that was hit me and I didn't talk for the rest of the time I was in there. Once Pauline was done with my hair, the girl who was doing my toes moved on to my fingers, and Sherrie put a face mask on my face with cucumbers over my eyes. After a while, Sherrie took the mask off and put blush and mascara on my face with a pink lip gloss on my lips. I was picked up out of the chair and slipped into a long blue dress with sparkles and swirls on it. Then I was lifted up again and put back into my wheelchair. The last girl to touch me put on my shoes. They had about a 6 inch heel and had the same color and design my dress had. Pauline rolled me over to the only mirror in the cabin. I looked at myself and was stunned. It was like I was looking at a totally different person. I could never get my hair to do this before and everything else was absolutely perfect. I heard the door open and heard footsteps coming towards me. Someone turned my wheel chair and I was facing Aaron. When he saw all of me, he just smiled a big smile.

"Thank you, ladies. Excellent job." He picked up my hand to look at my nails and his smile grew bigger. He walked around the wheel chair and pushed me into the back room, and shut the door.

"Why me?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I don't pass the 'test'? Then what? Why did you choose me? I'm not shallow or weak, I was taken." I said in a calm voice. He sat down on the bed that was in the middle of the room and looked down at his hands. I looked away from him and at the wall.

"Which one told you?"

"Does it matter? How long were you going to keep me from knowing what's going to happen to me? I have a right to know Aaron." I said raising my voice at the end.

"You don't have to worry, you will pass the test."

"What is this test? What if I don't want to be one of you for the rest of my life? How come I don't get to choose?"

"Because it has already been chosen for you by your ancestors." Aaron replied with a tired voice.

"What? What has been chosen for me? Why won't you tell me!" I said get madder by the second.

"Because I wanted you to be different from the other ones. Bella, I've been watching you for a long time before actually making my existence visible to you. I fell in love with you before I ever spoke to you. And then you go to Forks and fall in love with a bloodsucker! How stupid can you get! He could lose control and kill you at any second!" I turned my gaze to him, and he was staring at me too.

"And you can't? Look at you! Look at me! Edward didn't do this to me, you did! And now you wonder why I don't love you? And you think _I'm_ the stupid one?" I paused for a second and then in a calmer voice, "What happens when I _do _pass the test?"

"You become my queen, forever. You go in front of a judge and if he senses that you don't love me in the lightest sense then he'll erase you memory of everything. You won't remember anything. You'll start over again, with only me. No Edward involved ever again." A tear escaped and rolled down my face. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your mascara. This is the first test you're about to take, and if you're not pretty enough or happy enough, you'll get shot in the head. Please don't do this to yourself." I nodded, and wiped the tear away.

"Do I have to talk at all?" I asked.

"No, just smile and hold my hand and look like you're in love with me. Everyone on the island will be there waiting to look at their future queen for the first time. We'll walk down the aisle they've created for us, once we reach the end, everyone will get quiet and we will be expected to kiss. I know you might not want to, but do you want to practice a kiss that you look like you enjoyed it?" I thought about this for a little while. Edward's alive now, I'm sure he would be just as miserable as I am now if he found out that I got shot in the head. I nodded and he walked over to me with a smile and lifted me up, bridal style. I raised my head to his and he hesitated.

"Smile." He said. I forced a smile, and he shook his head. I did it again showing teeth and he smiled back before leaning his head in to kiss me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it; it was a bit longer than the past two chapters. I'll try and update the next chapter sooner this time. Please review!**


	28. Fury

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV:**

Aaron pulled away, once again smiling, and nodded his head. He put me back in my wheelchair and grabbed onto my arm for balance.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Johnnie was right." He said to himself.

"What? Was that good?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that was…perfect."

"Who's Johnnie?"

"Oh, he's…he's my brother." Aaron said hesitantly.

"What was he right about?" I asked.

"Here we go again with all the questions. Just shush for now, it's time. When this door opens the whole island will be looking at you, so put on a smile."

"Ok." He grabbed my left hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry love," I winced when he said love because that's what Edward used to call me, "but I have to hold your right hand."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have broken half the fingers on it and you wouldn't have to be sorry." I snapped. He moved to my right side and the opposite door opened. I turned my head and saw Sherrie come in. She smiled at me and stood behind my wheelchair.

"I can't hold your hand and push you at the same time, it might look awkward." He informed me and I nodded and looked forward getting ready to put on my best fake smile possible. Someone from outside opened the door slowly, and I heard the cheers of a lot of people. I put on my smile and Sherrie started to roll me.

--

**Alice POV:**

I gasped as I was sucked into another vision.

_Aaron grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her onto his lap, and he pushed her head down onto his chest. He started stroking her hair before speaking._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, why must you be so resistant. If you would only just let the flow of things go; you would be so much more happier."_

"_No, actually I wouldn't. I won't be happy until I'm with the one I love, but now you've taken that away from me." She said hastily. He grabbed her right hand and pulled off the brace on her ring finger._

"_Don't make me push it Bella." She ripped her hand out of his grasp and winced in pain. She lifted her head and leaned back against the window._

"_You never told me what you need me for." She said holding both of her fingers as straight as possible with her other hand._

"_To love, to be by my side for the rest of eternity." She laughed and his head whipped around to her face._

"_You really believe that I'm your soul mate and we're going to live together forever? Humph, that's what I thought would happen to me someday, but not with you." She said the first sentence with a fake dreamy voice, and the last one with force. He slapped her across the face, but she just smiled in spite of it. She had made him very mad. She tried to move over to the other side of the car but was stopped by his hand._

"_Where do you think you're going Miss I'm-so-tough?" He asked in an irritated voice._

"_Over there." She pointed to the other side of the car._

"_Not until you give me a kiss; a real kiss."_

"_Ok then." He thought she was going to actually kiss him, but she just sat back down in his lap with her head against the window._

"_You're not leaving this car until you do. I hope you know that. And I have stuff to do so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." She looked at him but didn't budge when the car come to a stop. Bella raised her arms up so that they were touching the ceiling of the car. He smiled and shook his head._

"_The hard way it is." He said sadistically. He squeezed his hand into a fist and she suddenly leaned forward and put her lips to his. After about 5 seconds, she tried to pull away, but he put his hand on the back of her head holding her there. He forced her into giving him a 'real kiss'. He finally dropped his hands and she pulled away so fast that she hit her head on the roof of the car._

"_Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and glared at him._

"_Can we leave now? I thought you said you had stuff to do." He smiled, and she looked defeated._

_He snapped his fingers and the door was opened by another man. The man lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking somewhere. A couple of seconds later, she was being put in her wheelchair once again. The man rolled her to the side of the car and Aaron snapped his fingers again. The man who had picked her up got into the driver's seat of the car and drove away. Aaron walked behind her and rolled her to a little cabin surrounded by trees._

The vision ended and I stumbled back a step into Jasper's arms.

"What was it?" Edward asked me.

"Aaron told her that you died that night. That they killed you. But she's still fighting against him." Edward's face was one of anguish. I walked over and gave my brother a hug, knowing that he was going through a lot of hurt with her gone. I backed away after a couple seconds and Esme hugged him next.

"Alice you didn't answer my question directly. What did you see?" Edward said after Esme was done hugging him.

"Edward you won't like it." Then I accidentally thought about the vision and I saw the anger in his eyes. "Edward, calm down. We're going to get him soon." The whole family was standing in the living room, and he suddenly bolted out the front door. I followed him and saw him rip a tree out of the ground and throw it across our front yard. I turned to Jasper as he appeared beside me and Edward calmed a little bit a few minutes later.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett, go hunt with him." I told Emmett and he nodded. Edward had already taken off after hearing me tell Emmett. When they were out of hearing range I turned to the rest of the family and sighed, preparing myself.

"Bella was in the car with the monster, and he forced her to sit in his lap and put her head and his chest. Then they were talking, and he told her that it would be easier for her if she went with the 'flow of things'. But being her stubborn self, she had to shoot back that she wouldn't be happy until she was with the one she loved, but he had taken that away from her.

"He tried to threaten her with hurting her finger but she ripped it out of his grasp and leaned against the window in the car. She tried to move to the other side of the car but he wouldn't let her unless-" I felt the sobs coming up when I got to this part, "Unless she k-kissed him. She didn't want t-to and he s-said that that was the only w-way he would let her out of the car when it stopped. She raised her arms so t-that he couldn't hurt her fingers and he almost brought his fist down on her k-knee so she had no choice but to d-do it. Then he wouldn't l-let her go until she did what he wanted. He finally let her go, and t-then he took her to a cabin in the woods." I stopped and started sobbing fully. Jasper's arms came around me and I tearlessly sobbed into his shoulder. When I calmed down, I saw that Rosalie and Esme were crying too, and Carlisle just looked pained.

"So that was what made him go off." Carlisle said quietly.

I nodded, "Carlisle, we have to do something soon. We can't leave her alone with him much longer."

"I know, when will Edward and Emmett getting back?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, …" I said slowly and the boys reappeared in front of the house.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked.

--

**Bella POV:**

I put on my biggest smile and tried to act as happily as possible, but I was scared to death inside. What if I wasn't happy enough? What if I was too ugly? What if they don't like me because I hung around vampires? Could they still smell the scent on me? I looked up at Aaron and he winked at me. I relaxed and waited till the end of the aisle. I really wasn't looking forward to that part.

As the end got nearer and nearer, I dreaded it more and more. There were so many people here, why didn't Aaron choose one of them to be his queen? Someone who wasn't in love with a vampire, but with him.

I heard the crowd gradually get quieter and I knew the moment I was dreading was very near. We stopped at the end of the aisle, and Sherrie turned my wheelchair so that everyone could see us. Aaron smiled his sadistic smile and lifted me out of the chair. The crowd started a chant.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" Wait, so the kiss wasn't planned? Oh my god, I'm so clueless. I wasn't going to get shot, he just said that so I'd do what he told me. I looked furiously into his eyes as his lips crushed down on mine. His tongue snaked into my mouth, but he pulled away a lot sooner this time than he had in the car. He set me back down and I put on a fake smile, not wanting to make a scene.

The rest of the ceremony flew by. He introduced me, but I didn't have to say anything. He told them about how I was such a wonderful woman and he didn't know what he would have done without me. Then a black limo pulled up behind us, and he picked me up again and seat me gently set me on the seat and walked around to the other side instead of making me scoot over. My window rolled down, and I waved goodbye to all the people with a big smile plastered across my face. When our car was out of sight, the window rolled up and I dropped the fake smile. He reached for my hand but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I spat and scooted closer to the window so I was as far possible from him.

"Bella, don't be so upset. I needed you to make a good first impression to your kingdom." I ignored him and lifted my bad leg up and limped ungracefully over to the other seat across from him. He laughed at me and rubbed his two index fingers in small circles on his temples.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid. I hope you know that I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Just like you told me Edward was dead when you just wanted me to _believe_ that. Because in truth you're scared of him. Because he almost killed you once, and now he's even madder than before so when he finds you again, you know that he's going to kill you this time."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about, and of course he's dead. Those maidens don't know what they're talking about." His cheeks turned red with anger and he kicked my bad leg and I cried out in agony. "Now, baby, those were some loving kisses. I know you enjoyed it too." I laughed.

"Yeah right." I saw the anger in his eyes and he kicked my other foot this time.

"I don't get why you want me to lie to you. I'll only love one man for the rest of my life, and his name is Edward Cullen! No matter how much you torture me, I'll always love him and never you." I spit on his leg and I saw the fury in his eyes. He got up and walked over to my seat and sat down next to me.

"You got yourself into this." I watched as his fist came for my face, and I was still in a lot of pain from my knee that I was too slow to block it. He made contact with my left cheek, and it felt like someone through a big rock at my face. Next he went for my other cheek, and his next hit after that knocked me out.

**A/N: I hope to get at least 5 reviews for these two chapters. I had to write this one right away or I would have lost the drive I had at the end of the last chapter. Though, I can't do anymore today or I'll starve to death, hope you enjoy! ****J **


	29. Pain

**Chapter 29**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up in my wheelchair. My knee was throbbing just as much as my head. I didn't remember what had happened at first before all the events of last night came back to me.

I sighed and rubbed face with my hands. I could barely move my jaw, and when I did it hurt really bad. One side of my face was completely swollen and hurt just as bad as my jaw, and I couldn't even feel the other side of my face; it was completely numb. Though, when I felt it with my hands, it just felt like I had a bruise on my cheekbone. I let my head fall back onto the back of my wheelchair and groaned in pain. After a couple of minutes, a door opened and a splash of light came in; making my headache intensify.

"Not liking that headache are you?" I heard Aaron's voice say.

"If you think that beating me to death is going to make me love you, it's not. It's just making me hate you even more." I said quietly, not wanting to move my jaw much more, "Plus, now that you've almost broken my jaw, I'm definitely not going to kiss you."

"It's not like you have that much of a choice princess." I heard his footsteps coming closer, but didn't lift my head up to look at him. I was about to lift my head up to look at him when he suddenly stopped walking towards me and ran to the door and slammed it shut behind him. That was weird. He had left the light on so when I lifted my head up I could see where the door was. I rolled myself over to it and opened it to find a bunch of people rushing by in the hallway.

I moved in the direction that I saw other people doing, and surprisingly nobody noticed me. At the end of the long hallway was a room that had another door and a couch and TV. I rolled over to open the door that no one else had bothered to even get close to. It lead to the outside of the house and there was a grass meadow with a forest beyond it. I moved out of the house and onto a wooden porch that fortunately had a ramp down to the grass. I rolled down the ramp and looked to my right and found lots of buildings and houses leading down to the beach. On the beach I saw lines of animals lining up like they were being prepared to attack something or go on a mission. I couldn't tell what they were since the beach was pretty far away, but they were gigantic. I pulled my gaze away and looked to my left and saw only forest. I moved toward the forest before someone walked out and saw me, or worse, if Aaron walked out and saw me trying to run away. Once I reached the trees, the ground got softer, making it harder to push my chair. I kept going though, having no clue where I was going to hide. He was probably going to find me anyway, but it was worth a try. I hated him so much right now for making me so immobile, but I hated myself even more for letting Renee take me back to Phoenix so he had an easy target on me.

After about 15 minutes, I had to stop for a couple seconds because my arms were burning. I let myself go completely silent and heard a siren start to go off. What was going on? Was the island being attacked by something? Maybe it was like a practice drill or something…but it couldn't be. Aaron wouldn't hurry out of the room that fast if it was only just a drill…there had to be some type of…of intruders! No, I couldn't be them. They would get demolished. I had seen the number of werewolves on the beach. Yes, that was what the animals were, werewolves preparing to attack a group of vampires.

I turned around, which took about five minutes, and started to head back the way I had came. I followed the ruts my wheels had made so I didn't get lost, and got there in half the time it took me to get into the forest. I had been pretty foolish thinking that Aaron wouldn't find me, all he'd have to do was follow my clearly marked tracks. Plus, even I hadn't left tracks, he would've been able to follow my scent; Edward had said it was very strong compared to other humans.

When I had made it back to the meadow, the house was deserted. At least I had thought that it had been deserted until Aaron walked out the front door with an evil grin on his face. He started clapping and I was suddenly confused.

"Was that your best attempt at running away?" He asked sarcastically. "Where were you planning on going Bella? We're on a freakin' island Bella! And did you forget that you were in a wheelchair? A wheelchair that leaves big ruts! Why did you even come back? You know what the consequences are of those kinds of things." His face was getting red. I turned my head towards the beach and saw everyone still standing there waiting.

"I don't, would you care to enlighten me?" I heard a velvet voice saw from behind me. I turned around and started sobbing when I saw Edward's perfect face. I jumped out of my chair and was about to limp over to him as fast as I could when I ran into something. I looked up and saw I was surrounded by a steel cage. Edward was right outside it in a second. He tried to pull the bars apart, but they didn't budge. His eyes turned black and he turned to face Aaron.

"How'd you get past my army?" Aaron asked clearly frustrated that nothing ever worked out perfectly.

"What army? I didn't see anything." Edward said turning back to face Aaron.

"Nobody can do any right! Fine, you want your precious Bella? Well you'll just have to get through me; she belongs here now. Whoever wins, Cullen, gets her. Just you and me, none of your stupid family involved." Aaron said before turning into a werewolf. Tears were still coming down my face when I saw Alice and Jasper appear in front of me. They both tried to pull about the bars but it useless. The bars were obviously made special so that no one could break them apart. I started sobbing even harder when they couldn't do anything. Alice squatted down to be level with me sitting, I was still sitting on the ground from when I had fallen. She reached her arms through the bars and gave me a hug as best as she could. I finally came to better senses and noticed that the sun was out. I had never seen them in the sun and realized that they were even more beautiful than before. It looked like they had diamonds embedded inside their skin.

"Bella, how'd you get in this?" Alice asked. I looked over at Edward and Aaron fighting, but I couldn't really see what was going on. They were moving in a blur. I tried to calm myself down a bit before speaking.

"I s-saw Edward and t-tried to run t-to him, and t-then I ran into t-this. Aaron made a d-deal with him. Whoever w-won their f-fight, won me. N-no one else b-but them two." I said as best as I could with tears still running down my face.

"Oh my god. Jasper," She said some other words to him, but they were too fast for me to understand. I turned my attention back to Edward and Aaron, and saw something hairy fly into a tree and figured it was Aaron. Edward rushed over to me and grabbed my hand through the bars and kissed it softly.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." He kissed my hand again and turned around to see an angry dog coming for him.

"I love you Edward," I said softly as him and Aaron started fighting again. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me. I tried to focus my eyes more on the fight hoping I'd be able to see the fight. Though, no matter what I tried, it didn't work: I still couldn't see anything. I heard a gasp in the distance and turned to see Emmett and Rosalie where I first seen Edward. In a second they were at my cage. Emmett tried to break the bars, but even his strength wasn't great enough. I turned my attention back to Edward and Aaron. I heard a ripping sound and cringed hoping that it wasn't from Edward. They stopped fighting for a split second and I saw that Edward had ripped Aaron's arm off and that Aaron was changing back into his human form.

Edward took a step back, and Aaron screamed out in agony when he was fully back in his human form. Edward ripped his leg off, and I heard Aaron cry out again. I turned my head not wanting to watch. Before I knew it, I was looking into Edward's eyes. Tears starting falling down my face again, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"How do you kill someone like him?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"It's easy, but he deserves to suffer for everything that he's done to you." Edward said in his soft voice and took my hands in his. "I'm going to get you out if this, I promise."

"You already said that." I said with a weak smile, "I think you have to kill him first and it'll go in the ground again or wherever it came from." Edward looked into my eyes for a couple more seconds before getting up and walking over to Aaron again.

"You're too late, she's already infected. She kissed me and deemed herself to be the chosen one." Aaron said and I looked at him to find him smiling, "Once you transform into a werewolf on your first full moon it'll bring me back to life." Aaron started laughing as Edward twisted his neck and the laughs were silenced.

The cage disappeared back into the ground, but I didn't move. Alice and Rosalie came to my side but I didn't hear what they were saying because I was still in shock of what Aaron had said. I felt someone lift me up and looked into Edward's eyes. He had lifted me bridal style and he pushed my head onto his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent, happy to be in his arms.

"I'm going to have to move you to my back so I can run." I nodded, and he gently moved my body to his back, and I still held onto his neck so I knew I wouldn't fall. Once I was holding onto him tightly and my legs were in a position where they weren't dangling but weren't in a painful position, he started to move somewhere and I figured Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett followed. I tucked my head into the side of his neck and closed my eyes so I didn't get dizzy because we were moving so fast.

About five minutes later, Edward slowed to a stop. I lifted my head and saw an abandoned beach. I wondered why the werewolves didn't guard this beach too. Out a little ways in the water was a jet waiting for us. Carlisle and Esme were on the beach still, awaiting our return. Edward walked to Carlisle and handed me to him like I was a baby that wanted to be held by everyone. Edward and Emmett ran out to the plane, lifted it up, and walked toward the shore with it. I felt my eyes widen, but I didn't say anything not wanting to sound like an idiot in front of them.

I heard shouts and screams coming from the forest and I started panicking inside.

"Emmett, start it up!" I heard Rosalie yell, and her and Alice ran to the jet which was almost on the shore. Esme and Carlisle ran out to the jet next, and Edward was waiting at the door to help carry me in. He walked to the very last two seats and sat down. He didn't make any movement to put me in the seat next to him, and I was fine with it. The jet was bigger than it seemed from the outside; there were at least five rows in between Edward and me and the rest of the family. Emmett and Rosalie were in the pilot and co-pilot seats, and Alice and jasper were sitting in the two seats adjacent to Esme and Carlisle's.

I looked back as the jet started to take off, and saw people start to run onto the beach and some even ran into the water before jumping out immediately. Edward must have noticed my gaze because I felt him turn around to look back too. He turned back around and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and finally came out of my shock. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. It wasn't like any of Aaron's kisses, and I was very thankful for that. It was wonderful bliss, and I realized how much I really missed him. He pulled away after a couple of minutes, and I felt a few tears slip and roll down my face. He smiled and wiped them away with his finger. I winced when he touched my cheek and I saw pain flash in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I just have a new bruise there from yesterday. Aaron had told me that you were dead, and then these girls who dressed me in this let it slip that you were still on their 'hit list'. I told him that I knew you weren't dead, and that you were going to come for me and kill him, and he punched me until he knocked me out." I said softly. I saw his jaw tense and I knew he was furious. "I'm so sorry." I said as more tears slipped down my face. He kissed my forehead and pushed my head gently against his chest.

"Don't say that, I don't want to hear you say that again about something that you had no control over. There was nothing you could've done. You made the best decision by keeping yourself alive. You don't have to be afraid anymore, it's all over." He held me closer and I felt myself drift to sleep.

**A/N Tell me what you thought, I was going to try to end it this chapter, but it's going to take another chapter. Please review! If I get over 7 reviews, I'll update before the end of this week!**


	30. My Awakening

Chapter 30

Bella POV:

**When I woke up, I felt the plane descending. I looked up and saw my angel's face looking forward. My head was on his chest, so I sat up more and put my head on his shoulder. His eyebrows were in a straight line, and I couldn't read the expression on his face.**

"**Where are we?" I asked in a groggy voice. He looked down at me and smiled, finally realizing that I was awake.**

"**We're back in Forks," he said grimly.**

"**Edward, I'm scared. What are we going to tell everyone how you found me?"**

"**I don't know yet, but Carlisle will think of something," he said and kissed the top of my head.**

"**We're going to have to talk about it sometime, are you going to let me kill myself or what are we going to do? I don't want to be one of him, ever." I said grimly and he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and moved me so that I was facing him.**

"**Don't you **_**ever**_** think of that! Ever! There is another way, I'm never going to lose you like that. Him taking you was enough for me and the rest of the family." He said and then took his eyes off of mine to look down at the rest of the family. He let go of my shoulders gently and I turned to see him looking at Carlisle. "I know, it's the only way. We don't have to do it right away though, the full moon is about a month away." Edward said, and I saw hurt and sadness in his eyes. Then the realization of it hit me; the only way to avoid what was going to happen other than killing me is to change me into a vampire.**

"**Edward, it's what's best. If you don't do it then I'll turn into the enemy and be bound to **_**him**_** for the rest of eternity. It's what **_**I**_** want; to be a vampire," I said trying to make him happier. **

"**I know, I just don't want you to be like me: with a soul going to hell when I die," he told me, kissing my forehead.**

"**Edward, you're not going to hell! Trust me," I said and he nodded and looked out the window. We were about to land in a grassy field surrounded by the forest. "Where are we?"**

"**Just outside of Forks," Alice said. She got up and followed Emmett and Rosalie out the door with Jasper and Esme behind her. Carlisle walked back to where Edward and I were and lifted me up and Edward rushed off the jet and once Carlisle got to the door I was transferred into Edward's arms once again.**

"**What are we going to tell them?" I asked when Carlisle was out of the jet too.**

"**Carlisle, that's good but what if they come to our house and see her?" Edward asked.**

"**It works perfect," Alice said while walking towards us.**

"**It would be nice to know what we're telling them since we all can't read minds or see the future," Rosalie complained frustrated. Emmett, Esme, and she walked closer too even though they would've been able to hear from where they were standing anyways.**

"**We don't tell them anything. If we tell them we found her somehow then we'll just have to make up another way of how she died sometime soon. It's easier this way, I'm so sorry Bella. There's no way you can say goodbye to your family, this is the easiest way for them so that they don't have to go through the pain twice in such a short time," Carlisle said in a soft voice. I nodded in understanding and felt tears fall down my face.**

"**Edward take her to the house, but be alert for anything that comes near the house. Nobody can see her, or things will turn out horrible. We'll leave town to change her." Esme said. I looked up to see Edward nod, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly moved me so that I was on his back. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder as I felt him start running. **

**We got to the house in a lot shorter time than I thought it would take, and he rushed right up to his room and finally set me down on his couch. I had stopped crying a couple minutes ago, and I found a position where my knee didn't hurt before I said anything.**

"**I'm so sorry Edward. If I had just stayed with my mother and never moved here everything would be different, you would never have to go through all of this." I said. I had my back to him because he had walked to the other side of the room while I was talking so I couldn't see what his expression was. He lifted my head up and sat down and set it back down in his lap. I looked up to see more pain in his eyes.**

"**Bella, why do you even think of these things. It's because of you that I have actually been happy with someone. If I had never met you, then I would've never fell in love like this. I would live eternity in loneliness. It may seem like I don't want you to be a vampire because I don't love you enough, but that isn't why at all. I just don't want you to have a damned soul like mine. I wish that you had more of a choice, that you could live a better human life instead of having to choose between two supernatural races. Now that I think about it though, I'm okay with anything that you want. If you want this, then I'll be more than happy to help you with whatever you want." He said as he moved my hair out of my face and rested his cold hand on my face.**

"**Does that mean, that **_**you**_**…will change me?" I asked as I felt more tears come to my eyes. He grabbed me underneath my arms and pulled me up slowly so that our faces were less than an inch apart and I was sitting in his lap. **

"**If that's what you want, then I will," he said before he broke the space and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like any other ones I'd ever had, this once had more need and desire in it. I had to finally pull away first for air, and he pulled me closer to him.**

"**I love you so much Edward, I was so scared that he was right about you being dead. That's why I didn't fight him like I did last time." I said with my head resting on his shoulder.**

"**It's a good thing you didn't or else who knows what kind of shape you'd be in now," Edward said before the door swung open and Alice walked in. **

"**Ok love birds, party's over time for Bella to come with me and Rose to clean you up," She said as she pranced over to us and lifted me up from Edward's arms and I gave him a pleading look.**

"**I'm sorry Bella, the only person I can't stop is my sister when she wants something. I've tried many times before but fail every time," he said shrugging his shoulders as I was carried out of the room into Alice's.**

**Her and Rose wrapped my cast on my knee in some kind of plastic, and then Rose went and turned the shower on. Every room but Edward's had a bathroom in it, but there was a bathroom across the hall from Edward's room so that's where he took his shower's if vampire's needed to; I wasn't quite sure if they needed to.**

"**Thank you for letting me take a shower on my own," I said looking at the floor when they shut the bathroom door to give me my privacy. I didn't hear them say anything back so I figured they understood what I was talking about. After relaxing in the hot water for a couple of minutes, I cried out in pain when I tried to squeeze some shampoo into my left hand. I heard the door open and then Alice's voice.**

"**Bella? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice. I held the shampoo bottle outside of the shower curtain.**

"**Can you give me some shampoo? I can't squeeze it," I said. When I felt the bottle get taken from my hand, I reached out my left hand and felt the shampoo fall into my hand. I pulled my left hand back and tried to rub the shampoo in my hair as best as I could with only one hand since my broken fingers were aching on my right hand. When I had washed it out I held out the conditioner, hoping she was still there, and a couple of seconds later it was taken from my hand and conditioner was poured into my hand. When I was rubbing it into my hair a towel was thrown over the top of the shower and I heard the door close again.**

**When I was finished I turned off the shower and limped out to find clothes laid out on the countertop. It was a plain black short sleeve shirt with dark denim shorts that came down to my knees. I opened the door when I was fully dressed to have Alice walk in a couple of seconds later with a chair in one hand and a straightener and brush in the other. I sighed and sat down in the chair knowing she would've made me anyways. Before she started, she took the plastic off my cast and Rosalie walked in with a bag of makeup. A half an hour later I had on loads of makeup and had straightened hair parted to the right. When they were finished, a wheelchair was pulled up next to my chair and Alice lifted me into it. She rolled me into Carlisle's office and I noticed suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.**

"**When are we leaving?" I asked Alice.**

"**I don't know exactly when but soon, don't worry, I'll pack you a bag." Carlisle was sitting at his desk when we came in. "Carlisle, he took her finger braces off."**

"**Yes, Edward told me while you were in the shower. Roll her over here and I'll fix that." He said calmly and I noticed two braces on his desk. It was a bit painful when he put them on, but it wasn't nearly as painful as my knee got even with my cast on.**

"**Carlisle, I don't know if it's possible now since I'm supposed to be dead, but could you put a new cast on my knee? Mine is kind of trashed and cracked and it got wet when I was on that island.." I asked once he was done with my fingers.**

"**Yes, that won't be very hard. I can just buy materials for a brace that doesn't allow you to move your knee." **

"**Thank you, all of you. You have saved my life, literally." I said feeling tears coming to my eyes, but holding them back. Alice hugged me as best as she could without hurting me in any way. Carlisle squeezed my left hand lightly.**

"**Bella, you're part of the family now. And we all are going to treat you that way." I smiled at Carlisle's words. "And we will be leaving in two weeks, Alice." I looked up to see her nod and she turned my chair around and Edward was standing in the doorway.**

"**I guess I'll need a bed then," he said softly with his crooked grin on his face.**

**-- **

**I woke up screaming again like I had every other morning for the past week and a half. Edward rushed over immediately and lifted me so that I was crying into his chest. He had done this without hesitation after the first two mornings. I knew he was in as much pain as I was and wanted to do anything to make the nightmares stop. It was the same one every night.**

**I was on a deserted beach and the sun is setting and Edward asks me if I'm ready and I nod my head and he leans into my neck but before he touches my skin I hear laughs and the full moon comes out and Aaron appears in front of me.**

"**The time has **_**finally **_**come, my Bella," he says before I start screaming in pain. The pain is horrible and I transform into a werewolf and suddenly it's not me anymore. Sometimes my dream ends here but as the night of the full moon comes closer, the dream has gone on longer. Once I'm a werewolf, it's like I'm a bystander when I watch myself attack Edward.**

"**Shhhhh, it's over now. It's all over. It's just a dream, it's over." Edward whispers into my ear as I sob into his chest. I only told him about my first two dreams that didn't have me attacking him, and in the one I had last night, I had fully killed before I could wake up. **

"**Edward, I don't want to go to sleep again. The nightmares have just gotten worse and worse." I said when I had stopped crying.**

"**How, tell me how they get worse. I need to know so I can help you in the littlest amount." He said pulling my back up so that I face forward instead of facing him and my back was resting on his chest.**

"**Each day they get worse. They don't stop when I transform anymore. Now when I change into a werewolf I'm not in my body anymore I'm watching and hearing everything that's going on like I'm watching a movie. And each night it gets worse and worse, what I do." I said starting to sob again.**

"**Bella, tell me what you do. I need to know how they get worse."**

"**I start attacking you, but it's not **_**me. **_**it's something else controlling me. And Aaron just stands there smiling enjoying every minute of it. And last night…last night I actually…killed you." I said crying harder. He put his arms around my back and started rubbing my arms softly with his hands.**

"**Oh, Bella. It's not you, it's not you, like you said. You have no control of it." My sobs calmed a bit but I was still crying. The aftermath of my dream was the worst this morning. And I knew it pained Edward even more. **

**Nothing much had really happened in the past week and a half. Carlisle had put my new brace on, nobody had came by the house and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had still continued going to school. I asked them how my friends were, and Jasper told me that he hadn't seen a smile once on their faces. A tear had fallen down my face after finding this out.**

**The police had limited my search party figuring that I was long gone by now, and Renee's car had been parked at Charlie's house up until a couple of days ago. No one had seen Charlie though, or they just weren't telling me because he probably wasn't doing good.**

**Alice burst in the room with a frown on her face, I looked up to see Edward get an alarmed look on his face. "Edward, we're leaving today. It's going to happen sooner than planned." She said and he nodded. She left and shut the door. I had stopped crying right before she walked in so I was able to talk in a normal voice. **

"**What's going on?" I asked. As Edward got up off the bed picking me up once he was standing.**

"**Aaron lied, the full moon is in four days not next month. I have to change you sooner than we had planned. I'm sorry Bella." he said as he set me down in his massive walk-in closet, and walked out shutting the door behind him. I put on the clothes that Alice had put on one of the shelves for me everyday.**

"**Ok, I'm done," I said in a normal voice knowing he would hear me. He walked in and picked me back up and sped downstairs and put me into the passenger seat of his car. Alice and Jasper got into the back and when Edward sped out of the parking lot I saw Emmett and Rosalie following in her car, but I couldn't see if Carlisle and Esme were in the backseat of their car.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked. Edward looked at me and reached over to grab my hand.**

"**Where the jet is," he said softly looking into my eyes for a couple of seconds before looking back onto the road again. Then I remembered that we had landed in a grassy field not very far from the house.**

"**What if someone saw us land? What if someone found the jet?" I asked suddenly thinking that somebody would've noticed a jet landing in the middle of the forest.**

"**Don't worry, love. We made sure we landed far away from any type of civilization so that that didn't happen." I nodded and looked out my window as we drove for about twenty minutes before he pulled onto a dirt road and stopped. They all jumped out of the car and before I knew it, Edward was lifting me out of the car. He transferred me to his back and followed the others in the forest. We came to the clearing and Esme and Carlisle weren't there. **

"**Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.**

"**Carlisle had to inform the hospital that he had to leave early, and Esme got rid of all of our things in the house and all of the cars left there." Jasper said.**

"**What if someone finds the cars we rode here?"**

"**They'll never know who they belonged to," Emmett said holding up two license plates before climbing into the jet behind Rosalie. Jasper and Alice followed them and Edward turned to me.**

"**This is probably the last time you'll be in forks for a very long time, Bella. Are you still sure you want this?" Edward asked me cautiously once the others were in the jet.**

"**Edward, if it means living an eternity with you, I'd do anything to choose it," I said as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before lifting me up again and handing me over to Jasper so he could get into the jet. Jasper set me down in a seat in the fourth row. Edward was sitting next to me as soon as Jasper was sitting in the first row with Alice, but I watched Jasper a bit longer instead of turning my attention to Edward. He gripped the arms of his seat so tightly, I thought they would break off altogether. Alice leaned over and whispered something into his ear and he seemed to calm down a bit but not much and then it came to me. Jasper had never really been that close to me or even made physical contact with me for that long, ever. And I remember Edward saying he had the hardest time adjusting to their diet. Carlisle and Esme climbed onto the jet about ten minutes later and I looked out the window to see us take off.**

"**Is he going to be ok?" I whispered into Edward's ear, knowing the other's would probably hear my words anyways. Edward looked down at me and then over at Jasper who was still gripping the arms of the seat. I watched as a sad smile came over Edward's face and I had no clue what that meant. **

"**Only a couple more days, Jasper," Edward said softly and Jasper nodded. I took that as a yes and didn't say much for a while and just laid halfway on Edward and halfway on my seat.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked after a long silence.**

"**Isle Esme," Alice said gleefully, "It's a really beautiful island that Carlisle bought Esme as a gift. No other humans really know about it, and we have to get to it by secret jet." Dang, he **_**bought**_** her an **_**island**_** as a **_**gift**_**? That's pretty intense, I guess I knew where Edward got his polite manner from.**

"**When is it going to happen?" I asked looking up at Edward.**

**He hesitated before answering like he was hoping I would forget or something, "Soon after we get there."**

"**How long does the transformation take?" I asked.**

**He hesitated again, but this time he had a pained look on his face, "Three days. I must give you a warning though." I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't I ask him: "What?"**

"**During the three days you'll go through pain that you didn't even think was possible. It feels like you're on fire; ten times worse then the pain your knee gave you." He told me slowly but sternly. I swallowed and nodded. That must've been another reason why he was so strongly against changing me.**

"Don't worry about me Edward, I'll be fine. It's only three days, and besides my choices are excruciating pain for three days or for the rest of my life. Which one do you think I'm going to choose?"

"You wouldn't feel excruciating pain for the rest of your life if you chose the other option," he said, ad I knew he was just kidding with me. I looked around and saw that nobody else was paying attention to us; each couple lost in their own moment.

"Without you I would, and you would never want to be with me if I was a werewolf. And he would never let me be with you," I said losing the joking tone, and his face hardened.

"Bella, I'll always want to be with you, no matter what you've done or what you _are_. The only way I'll leave your side from now on is if you order me away." I smiled and reached up to kiss him; he met me halfway. It was a long hard kiss, and it didn't end until he pulled away to maintain self control.

"How long until we get there?" I asked after a few minutes of just staring into his eyes.

"Not that much longer I would expect, maybe a half an hour or more," he said and kissed the top of my head. I turned and looked out the window while listening to the murmurs of Carlisle and Esme who sat in the seat in front of us. I felt the jet start descending about a half an hour later, just as Edward as predicted.

When I was lifted out of the jet, I almost fainted at the beauty of it; almost. It was the most tropical thing I've ever seen, and with no big skyscrapers ruining it. It looked like civilization hadn't been here for a while and that's what made even more beautiful. We were on the beach and Edward started walking into the vegetation.

It got darker in the jungle-like growth, but I could see something shining ahead. When we got closer, I realized that the shining was a house-two bright perfect squares were wide windows framing a front door. I realized a second later-when he had set our suitcases on the deep porch to open the door-that he was only holding me with one arm and his family was nowhere to be seen. There was no need to turn on all of the lights, but he did anyways. Although he didn't turn the light on in the very last room.

The room was big and white, and on the far wall was mostly glass-standard décor for my vampires. Outside the sun was bright on white sand and, just a few yards away from the house, gleaming waves. But I was barely focused on that. I was more interested on the absolutely _huge _white bed in the center of the room, hung with billowy clouds of mosquito netting.

"Go ahead, I know you're dying to touch the bed," Edward said with a grin on his face, "Enjoy you're human feelings and senses while you have them."

I walked slowly forward until I could reach out and touch the foamy netting. For some reason I felt like I had to touch it to make sure it was real and I wasn't just dreaming. Edward said something about going to get the luggage, and left me alone in the huge room. Without his presence next to me I realized how warm the room was. It was stuffier than the tropical day outside. I felt a bead of sweat start to form on the nape of my neck. I didn't hear Edward come back in, and jumped a bit when he wiped the sweat off of the back of my neck.

"Sorry for the hotness, I thought that might be better so I can cool you down and not have you freezing," I smiled and turned around-most of my weight on my good leg- so quickly that I almost fell over, but Edward caught me by instinct. I reached up to kiss him, realizing that this might be my last time kissing him as a human.

"Edward," I said in between kisses, "Can you do something for…me?"

"Yes, anything love."

"Kiss me as hard and long as you can before changing me. That's all I want." He smiled a little grin and kissed me harder. It was the best kiss he had ever given me; it felt like this was our last time together, that was the intensity level of our kiss. He stopped a little bit later ad took a couple of steps away from to regain his strength.

"Edward, I love you so much," I said and sat on the bed. The comforter was as fluffy as it had looked.

He had his back to me, but at my words he turned around to face me. "Bella, I can't even find words to explain my feelings for you. No words are good enough." A single tear came to my right eye, and I let it fall down my face. He walked over to me and wiped it away smiling. I could feel myself blushing and his smile grew. "That's one thing I'm going to miss for sure, you'll never blush as a vampire."

"I think you can live without that," I said half laughing, half crying. I let out a sigh and wiped away my tears. "Ok…I'm ready, ready to be with you for the rest of eternity." He bent over and gave me a brief kiss on the lips before turning and calling out Carlisle's name.

"Everything ok?" Carlisle asked when he first walked in. I nodded and Edward just kept staring at him.

"She's ready Carlisle," Edward said and looked back down at me. I nodded again for reassurance. "I just wanted you in here…so nothing goes wrong." I knew what Edward had said wasn't what he was intending to say, but he didn't want to say the truth around me because of a fear of frightening me.

"Edward, if you really love me, then you'll be able to stop. I trust you," I told him. He grabbed my left hand and gave it kiss and whispered to me.

"Thank you Bella, I needed that." Edward looked back at Carlisle before sitting onto the bed and pulling me gently onto his lap. "Remember, no words could ever explain it." I let another tear slip and nodded. He kissed me again before moving down to my neck and breathing his cold breath on it. Then I felt him bite down, and surprisingly that part didn't hurt at all, it actually felt really good. I knew he was struggling to pull away, but after a few moments he finally did and that's when I felt the pain. He was definitely right about it being worse than my knee, and I had thought that pain was bad. It was nothing in comparison to this. But the worst part was the ringing in my ears, like a million screams all at once. At first I thought it was myself who was screaming but then I realized that I wasn't making any sound at all.

"Edward…there's fire…but you didn't…warn me about…the screams." I said as best as I could even though I wanted to scream at the burning, but I knew that would make Edward be in as much pain as I was. And he already had gone through this once, he didn't need to do it twice.

"Carlisle? Screams? What's going on?" I heard Edward say in the distance. I rolled off of something and covered my face in the comforter.

"Bella, I know it's hard but you need to listen to me carefully. What are the screams saying? Is it a guy's voice? And where is the burning?" I heard Carlisle's voice say.

"It's a guy…sounds…familiar. The burning…is everywhere…my whole body is…on fire. No,…that's what the…screams are…saying." I said as best as I could, getting exhausted from trying to resist so much.

"Is it him?" I heard Edward ask. But before he could say anything else the screams got louder, and it seemed like they were outside my head this time, and I could clearly understand what they were saying.

"No!" I heard a familiar voice scream in pain, I recognized it to be Aaron's after a long time of hearing it. "Bella, how could you! You're destroying a whole race! End it now, and we will live together peacefully without any pain. I promise you, I will love you way more than Edward. He's lying to you, love, he doesn't really love you. Think about that, he doesn't have words that would make you understand how much he really hates you and just wants to destroy our kingdom. It's all a lie, an act." I could feel myself shaking my head and felt tears come to my eyes. A cold hand touched the back of my neck and cooled the fire to ice.

"No! I don't believe you! I won't believe you! I love Edward, and will stand by him until he is _forced _to love me back!" I said gaining more strength without the burning in the back of my head and neck.

"Just say you love me! Say it! And all your pain goes away along with mine forever! Say you love me and only me, hurry up god damn it! I only have a couple seconds left."

"I love…-" I stopped for a second, forgetting what I was going to say. It felt like there was something trying to dig into my mind trying to make me forget, but I would not forget. I smelt his breath come around to my nose from my neck and I said his name, the one I really loved, "I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed and the throbbing in my ears went away. I felt emptiness in a corner of my brain and I realized the bond was broken; Aaron was gone forever. The cold hands grabbed below my arms and rolled me onto what felt like a bath of ice that only covered my back. The burning on my front side even eased a bit so I could breathe better, but it didn't really feel like I _had _to breathe anymore; though I didn't want to take any chances.

The hands rubbed my arms over and over, which cooled them down too. I moaned, liking this position a lot better than my position before. Now it just felt like I was sitting too close to the fire, but I couldn't scoot back. I finally got the strength to open my eyes and look around. The whole family was in the room now, and they all had a pained expression on their faces. The only one missing was Edward's and I started to worry.

"Where's Edward?" I asked panicked.

"I'm right here, Bella," I heard his voice say then remember the hands that were rubbing my arms. I relaxed and laid my head on his shoulder and felt the fire cool there too.

"Don't let me go, I wanna stay right here in this position until it goes away fully," I whispered softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to be alone?" He asked and I started to panic.

"No, no, no! Don't move, don't leave me!"

"Ok, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you as long as you want."

"Your ice…cools the…burning," I said weakly; the burning was getting worse again.

"Where I touch you, does the fire cool down?" he asked me and I nodded, closing my eyes all the way, trying to maintain the fire.

"Feels like…in ice bath."

"Ok, Bella I'm going to grip your wrists and tell me if the fire cools down in them, ok?" I heard Carlisle's voice say. I nodded and waited. A couple seconds later the fire increased to a maximum in my wrists. I screamed out in pain and pulled my wrists away and turned around in Edward's arms so that the front side of my body was cooling now and my backside was getting warmer. "It's only Edward."

"Why? Why did that happen, Carlisle? I cool her down but why do you make her burn more?" I heard Edward ask.

"She transferred from bond to bond. She broke the bond her and Aaron had by saying she loved you; transferring the bond. Hmm, Edward, take off your shirt and put it on her. Wait, Emmett and Jasper. Would you two please leave the room? Alice, Rosalie you can go with them if you'd like. I don't think Bella would appreciate it if the whole family saw her in her undergarments," I heard Carlisle say. Edward whispered something in my ear but all I caught was 'sorry'. I opened my eyes and rolled back onto my back so Edward could take his shirt off. When it was off it brushed the skin on my arm when he was passing it to Carlisle, and it was filled with iciness.

"Wait, Carlisle don't touch it!" I said as quickly as I could with my weakness. I felt Edward's arm stop and he pulled it back, and the shirt touched my skin as he pulled it back. "You can't touch it…it won't work…or stay cold…if somebody…other than Edward…touches…it. It cools my skin…down…when it…touches me." I was completely exhausted now, and I fought to keep my eyes open. Only the back of my legs were cool so I wanted to scream out in agony at the burning.

"Wait to put it on her, Edward. It'd work best if her shirt wasn't on underneath it," Esme said. Her voice surprised me since she hadn't said anything. I looked up and noticed she was standing next to Carlisle with a grim look on her face. Edward touch the hem on the bottom of my shirt and started to lift it up, but I placed my hands down on it, stopping him.

"Only you…Edward. I'm sorry…but I only…want you to see." I said slowly taking deep breaths in between.

"Ok," Edward said. I looked up and Carlisle and Esme started walking to the door, closing it on their way out.

"Just give…me a second…to regain some…strength," I said slowly and leaned back into him. I took a deep breath, leaned forward again, and lifted my arms into the air. He lifted my shirt off and put his on instead in about ten seconds.

"Bella, just hold on for a second." He picked me up barely and set me onto the bed beside him and then I felt him get up. I closed my eyes, no longer being able to keep them open, so I couldn't see what he was doing. I heard a zipper and then the door opening. I could hear quiet voices in the distance, but they were too quiet for me to understand. I heard the door shut again, but couldn't hear his footsteps. "Ok, Bella. I really need you to trust me right now. I promise I would never manipulate you when you are this vulnerable. What I'm going to do next is going to feel wrong at first, but you just need to trust me. This will make the fire go away even more."

"Edward, just…tell me what…you are doing," I said, but it was too late. I could feel his presence close to mine because the fire burned hotter where he stood next to me. He started to unbutton my shorts, and I was about to flinch away from him or say something, but I decided to just trust what he was doing even though I was feeling quite uncomfortable. He pulled my shorts off my legs and slipped something else on that cooled the fire on the outside of my legs; I soon realized it was a pair of his pants.

When he was finished I felt him get back on the bed, and hold me in his arms. A wave of strength came over me and I could open my eyes with little effort and even begin to breathe better.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I thought it would make the pain better for you," Edward said as I stared into his eyes. He gently moved both of us on the bed so that we were laying with our heads on the pillows.

"It made me feel a bit better, I love you so much." I said, my eyes getting droopy again. The burning came back, but not on the outside of my skin. It felt like it intensified inside of me, as if my body was going to explode from the inside out. I looked at him again, and noticed that he had put another shirt on and I grabbed the loose parts and squeezed to hold my screams in. He kissed my forehead and that cooled down while he was touching it but just went back to burning once his lips left my skin. I whimpered at the pain and leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"It's ok to sleep, love. Get as much as you can, it helps with the change; makes it go faster." I nodded and willed myself to be overcome by my sleepiness.

**A/N how'd you guys like it? Please review, I worked on this chapter for like a week so I hope you like it. And, I lied after the last chapter, there will be one more chapter. But that'll be it. Hope you guys liked this chapter! ****J **


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV:**

"Look at us now, Edward. A century later and we're celebrating our 100th anniversary! I'd never thought it possible before I met you. You know, maybe Aaron wasn't such a bad thing." I said as I was lying next to Edward in our new room in Jamaica. We had gone on a honeymoon type vacation for our 100th anniversary. It seemed so unrealistic to me; it felt like just yesterday that I was stranded on Aaron's. But a couple weeks after I had completed the Change, Edward had proposed. Alice had planned an extravagant wedding on the beach with just our family and the Denali's, and it was the best day of my life.

Edward and I did everything together and expressed every feeling with each other from that day until today. He had been there for me, comforting me in any way possible after I secretly attended Charlie's funeral forty years after I had turned into a vampire. I had been miserable for a whole week after that, but we had ended up facing a lot worse things in our century of being together.

The Volturi had come to visit when they heard that another vampire had joined the Cullen's family. They begged for me and Edward to join them, but I didn't know exactly what purpose or help I would bring them since we had discovered that I didn't have any other power than not being affected by other vampire's powers except for Alice and Jasper's. Ok, I was not affected by _some _vampire powers since Jane nor Edward had any effect on me, and Aro's power had no effect on me either.

But _now_, now everything was perfect. Edward and I all alone, away from the family just being able to enjoy ourselves without any disturbances. It was the stormiest weather anyone had ever seen in Jamaica, but that's what made it so perfect for us. We could go out at any time of the day since it had been cloudy out for the two weeks we had been here. Today was our last day, though; our flight left at one o'clock in the afternoon. It was ten o'clock in the morning right now.

"What do you mean? He almost killed you!" Edward always got touchy on this subject. He still hated Aaron with a huge passion.

"Because if I had had more of a choice, you might've never changed me and I would've been dead and gone by now."

"If it was what you really wanted, I would've eventually done it for you."

"Really?" I asked with curiosity. I turned around so that I was facing him.

"Really, I don't know how much longer I could go on knowing that you really wanted this and that if I didn't do it I'd be alone again before I knew it. And no one could ever replace you." I leaned forward and we kissed for a while. Once we were done, the door burst open and five large men walked in with a horrible scent following them.

"Edward Cullen? And Bella Swan?" The biggest one asked. I flinched at the recognition of my old name.

"Yeah, that's definitely them. She hasn't changed one bit; still as beautiful as she used to be. And he looks the same too. They're both bloodsuckers now." Another one said who looked really familiar. Whenever I looked at him I got the feeling of betrayal and fear.

"You're right, Carl. She does, but it's as if it has been amplified." Another one said. I focused my eyes on him and noticed him to be really familiar too. Betrayal rang in my ears when I looked at him. And the name, Carl, rang a bell too, even more so than his appearance. Then it clicked in my mind, Carl was Aaron's servant who had went behind Aaron's back to team up with the Cullen's but that had all been a fake. And beside him who had talked last was Jeremy, the one who had betrayed me the most.

"What's going on?" I asked looking up at Edward's face. His face contorted in confusion and then anger and then surprise.

"Bella, your highness, we have come to take you back to your throne." The biggest one said.

"My _throne_?" I asked.

"Yes, my queen. After many years of going over it, it has been decided that you are still our official queen. Now it is time to escort you back to your throne." I felt my mouth open wide and didn't even get the chance to see Edward's reaction. And just when I thought there wouldn't be anymore big disturbances in our lives. Pff, _as if_.

The

End

**A/N Alright, this is it. I thought it would be better to leave it on a cliffhanger rather than having a boring 'happily ever after' ending. And if you're all wondering, I'm not doing a sequel (unless I get a lot of people asking me to). This will be the one and only story on this profile. I have been sharing this profile with my sister, so I made my own a while ago and I was just finishing this story before I completely stopped using the profile. **

**Ok, here's what I'm asking of you guys: If you would all review and give me your full on opinion of this story. I don't care what you have to say because I'm proud of this story but I know it's not the best and if you have any healthy tips for me to use on my stories in the future, that would be great!**

**Oh, if you were wondering, my other profile name is: Legacygrl22. I already have another story on there that I'm halfway through. **

**And last but not least, I would like to thank **_**all**_** of you who have kept reading my story for this long. That is what makes me feel even more proud of my story. It's because of all of you that I have continued and finished this story. Thank you so much guys!**


	32. Author's note

Author's Note:

**Hello again! Ok, this is just to say that out of the three reviewers that I had, most of them said that they would like me to write a sequel, so I have posted a poll on my profile so go and vote soon.**

**I'm going to close the poll two weeks from now, and then let you guys know in another author's note if I'm going to write a sequel or not.**

**And just another thing, the reason I'm asking you guys if I should write a sequel is so I know if people will still read it because I really don't know what I would write about right now and I don't want it to get stupid like some movie sequels are.**

**Thanks for all of your guys' support!**

**Jaden12354**


	33. Last Author's Note

**Last Author's Note**

**Alright guys, this will be the last author's note I write for "What Do You Want?" Yes, I will be writing a sequel, and I'll try to make as interesting as possible. Feel free to list any ideas you want for the story, and don't be afraid to tell me some positive criticism.**

**Any feedback from you guys as the readers is great! Thank you so much for the eight people that voted! I really appreciate it.**

**Jaden**

**P.S. I don't know what the story will be called yet. If you want me to write another author's note telling you what it's called then tell me in your review (if you review) and I'll make another author's note depending on how many people said that.**


End file.
